Love, Brooke
by BrookeDavisFanfiction
Summary: A powerful story that will make you hope and believe in love. Brooke and Lucas fanfic. Brucas.
1. Home

Lucas opened the palm of his hand, seeing the structure. He closed his hand into a fist, squeezing tightly and then he released. He let out of a deep breath, feeling the intensity within his chest. He bundled his hand into a fist once again and then released. He could feel that, he could feel his muscles tighten and the softness of his release. Tears fell from his eyes and onto the palm of his head, he didn't even feel the tears form in his eyes. He felt this emptiness in his chest, or a hardness like someone was standing on his chest. He was breathing heavily. He was numb, he was emotionally numb. He took a step forward but it seemed like his knees were giving out but he still stood tall. He looked at the pictures on the shelf, seeing them both made his throat burn. Each picture made him remember what they had, what he was going to miss the most. He knocked one picture on the ground, watching frame break. He didn't feel anything, nothing. He knocked the rest of the pictures down, watching them burst into pieces on the ground. He still feel anything. He felt something vibrate in his pocket, he stood there for a moment. Just staring at the shelf. There was nothing in his mind, he wasn't thinking. He slowly picked up the phone and pressed it against his ear. He didn't say a word but she could hear his heavy breathing over the phone.

"Lucas?" Haley asked him, wishing that he would just say something but he couldn't. He tried to find the words but his thoughts were just empty. He mad at himself, he was mad at the world. "Lucas," Haley cried, hoping that he would say something. Lucas let go of the phone, hearing it drop on the ground. He stood there, staring at the shelf. He walked over to the cabinet, he saw the bottle of whiskey and the tall bottle of wine. He grabbed the wine, quickly throwing it at the shelf. It burst, the glass scattered everywhere and the white wine dripped down the shelf like hot wax. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey, still looking at the shelf. He opened the bottle and chugged it down like it was water. He wanted to feel the burn in his throat, he wanted to feel the warmth in his chest but still, he felt nothing. He slowly walked to the back room, shutting the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes and crawled on the bed. He laid his head on her soft pillow, smelling her purfume. It smelled like the night sky. He would have to let go, like the night sky but she would never be coming back. He closed his eyes, trying to escape from the world and rest his heart.

 _His dream unfolded before him but they weren't just dreams, they were memories. Memories that he keeps in the back of his mind, never wanting to forget. He opened his eyes, he was still in the bed but he wasn't alone. The light shinned through the windows, brightening the room. He hadn't noticed how spacish the room was, too big for the both of them._

 _"We have to move," Lucas chuckled, he had told her this many times but she never wanted to move. She always wanted to stay here, she wanted to stay with Lucas and her family._

 _"Where?" She asked him, kinking her eyebrow. Lucas shrugged his shoulders, he dove into her deep hazel eyes, getting lost in them. He short hair, laid softly on her cheek. She had this sweet smile, showing her dimples on her cheek. She was soft, warm and gentle. Lucas had to admit that she changed a lot over the years that he has known her. She would always tell him that it was because of him, the reason that she changed._

 _"Anywhere, other than here." Lucas answered her. She pouted her lips, her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised. She didn't want to leave this big home, she loved every inch of it. She spent most of her life here, mostly in this room. "Don't give me that look," Lucas chuckled, rolling on his back. Brooke moved closer towards him, laying her head on his chest. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes, she listened to his beating heart._

 _"But Lucas," Brooke begged him. Lucas shook his head._

 _"This house is too big for just the two of us," Lucas explained to her, hoping that she would finally understand._

 _"Well, maybe it shouldn't be just the two of us anymore." Brooke smiled brightly. Lucas chuckled, not knowing what she was talking about._

 _"What are you talking about?" Lucas looked down at her, Brooke glanced up still having the endless smile. Lucas wrapped her clothes, feeling her warmth swim through his body._

 _"I'm pregnant," Brooke said excitedly, they had been wanting this for a while. Lucas felt his heart flutter, he was so surprised, shocked and excited for their new life that was going to start. He was so happy that he got to share this with her._

 _"We need to get married," Lucas teased, Brooke hit him on the chest as she laughed._

 _"We're already married." Brooke chuckled._

 _"We did it right," Lucas said shockingly. He looked up at the ceiling, remembering all the challenges that they had to overcome. Brooke nodded, she held him so close that she never wanted to let him go._

 _"We did." Brooke agreed, gushing over how good her life was going but she was also afraid. She was afraid of losing her happiness._

 _"But were still not staying here." Lucas pulled Brooke away and quickly stood up from the bed. Brooke slammed her hand on the bed, grabbing his attention before he left the room. He turned around, he huffed. He knew that Brooke was going to put up a fight. "Brooke," Lucas warned her._

 _"Oh, come on!" Brooke begged him. "We spent most of our time in this house, in this room," Brooke kinked her eyebrow, biting her lip sexually. "In this bed," Brooke rubbed the top of the bed. Lucas crossed his arms, smiling at how hard she was trying to stay in the house. He slowly walked up to her, giving in to her tension._

 _"No," Lucas said to her, quickly kissing her on the lips. He turned around, slowly walking out of the room._

 _"Uh!" Brooke pouted. "What if I died today?" Brooke asked him, Lucas turned around to hear what she had to say. Brooke raised her eyebrow. "Your gonna wish that you let us live here," Brooke shook her index finger, warning Lucas. Lucas walked back over to her, putting his hands in his pockets. Brooke smirked, she loved it when he did that._

 _"If you must die," Lucas started to say. Brooke rose her chin, wondering what he was going to say next. "Die knowing that your life was my life's best part." Lucas said to her. Brooke couldn't help but melt into his true words._

 _"Ugh, curse your creative words." Brooke slapped him on the arm. Lucas chuckled, walking out of the room._

Lucas turned over on his back, looking up at the tan ceiling. He remembered that moment with her like it was only yesterday. Only if he wished that it was yesterday, so that she could be here with right now. He wanted some part of her, not the memories that they had together.

"We should have stayed in that damn house," Lucas mumbled to himself.


	2. The Letters

Lucas groaned, his eyes were still closed and he didn't move a muscle. He felt another hit on the back of his leg, he groaned again. He turned around, seeing who was hitting him in the back of his leg. He saw Haley standing over top of him, her arms crossed and a disappointed look on her face. She didn't know what to say to home, maybe she would start by asking why he destroyed the house. Lucas turned back around, burying his face into his pillow. His head felt heavy and he had the worst headache. He should have second think about drinking the whiskey. Haley huffed, slamming Lucas on the leg again.

"Do you mind?" Lucas sharply looked back at her, Haley cocked her head and stared down at him. What we should have expected of him? He had just lost someone that he loved, she soon will be gone. He laid on his back, his eyes squinted as he looked at Haley. He focused on her, she didn't look like herself. Her eyes were swollen, her face was pale and her hair was in a messy bun but not cute kind. Lucas narrowed his eyebrows, confused as to why she looked this way. "What's going on?" Lucas swallowed, sitting up from the bed.

"You haven't been answering your phone, I've been calling you, I thought-" Haley explained to him, she wanted an explenation. Lucas couldn't just bail out of his life, he had responsibilities now. He had choices that he needed to make. Lucas chuckled, sitting up from the bed. He stared at the ground, having a slight smile on his face. He wondered what Haley thought, of course, the worst.

"That I killed myself?" Lucas glanced up at her, Haley paused. That was exactually what she thought, Lucas was a complete wreck yesterday. "I'm not there yet." Lucas stood up from the bed, losing his balance a little. Haley shook her head, she didn't think that it was fair.

"No, you don't get to do that," Haley pointed at him, following him into the kitchen. Lucas still had the slight smile on his face, he didn't care what she was saying because he was still going to feel this pain for the rest of his life. "You don't get to check out," Haley told him, she saw the dresser, wine on the ground and broken glass. "And what the hell is this?" Haley pointed at the ground. Lucas looked over with his eyebrows raised.

"That's my art work," Lucas said sarcasticlly. Haley was annoyed with Lucas, she didn't know why she was helping him. "What do you need Haley?" Lucas asked her, he rubbed his forehead as his headache began worse.

"To check on my best friend." Haley answered him, wondering what was going through his mind.

"I'm fine," Lucas assured her, his words were slow and his eyes were closed shut. He was a disastear. His heart was cold, he didn't care about anyone or anything right now. He didn't even care about his life. He was a little mad at Peyton for intruptting his dream that he was having of Brooke.

"Your fine?" Haley pointed at the shelf. "That's Brooke shelf! You don't get to do that!" Haley yelled at him. Lucas groaned, his head was pouding and he didn't want to hear Haley complain.

"This is my house, I do what the hell I want to do. Now get out." Lucas demanded, turning around. Haley slammed her foot on the ground and walked towards the door. She was going to keep trying with Lucas and she was going to get him back to himself.

"And Lucas," Haley told him, Lucas turned around with annoyed look on his face. "It's a boy." Haley snared, she quickly shut the door behind her. Lucas still didn't feel anything, he just didn't seem right to him that Brooke wasn't here. He wanted to feel something, he wanted to reach out to Haley but his own hatred and selfishness is stopping him from doing anything. Lucas walked back into his room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Lucas kicked his feet back under his bed and heard something move.

"What the hell?" Lucas asked himself, he slowly laid on his stomach on the floor. He looked under the bed, there was nothing but dust and a box. He was confused, he had never seen these boxes before. He pulled the box out, seeing what was inside. He laid against his bed, seeing the box full of letters. These must be his old letters, Brooke must have kept them but they weren't. He pulled one out, it was freshly new and it had a huge number one of the front of it. He was confused, he quickly opened it and saw the full page of Brooke's handwriting. She wrote this, and it must be new. He was confused about everything. HE sat there and started to read.

 _Lucas, If your reading this. It means that I'm dead, which sucks. I know that your probably mad, sad and feeling everything that I would probably feel if you've died. I know this isn't fair but it's life. And I lived a pretty good one, with you. It was filled with love, happiness and so much adventures. I wouldn't have asked for a better life or a better husband. This isn't your fault, Lucas. And Lucas, If you must morn, morn with our child under the stars where we had our first date...don't do it alone. I know our son...is our son. Sorry, I asked for the gender after we recieved the news. Name him Davis, It was my grandfathers name. Davis Haley Scott. Haley's been there for us. Also, I want Haley and Nathan to be the GodParents of Davis. If something happens to you, they would treat him like their own. So, your probably wondering what these letters are about. Since the day you asked me to marry you, I've been writing letters and when I've found out about my sickness, I started writing more letters. They're mostly about us. I need you to read them to Davis, every day, when he cries, he smiles, he opens his eyes, I need you to read these to him. Let him know that I've always been there, that I've always thought about him and loved him. Do this for me Lucas. Be there for him, every step of way. I have loved you until my heart stopped. I want you to know that. The moments with you Lucas Scott, were the best moment of my damn life. It was worth it. I was meant to love you. Tell my friends that I loved them. And I know that I will be holding you soon. You and Davis were my last thought, my last hope and love. I've lived, I've loved, Don't forget that. I love you, Lucas Scott._

 _Love, Brooke_


	3. The Video

Her soft hand covered her mouth, she was in a world of shock. She felt a tear run down her face, making her skin shiver. She quickly whipped it away, she was sad but she was also happy. She traced her fingertips on Brooke's handwriting, this was her, she was here, writing these words for them. Haley couldn't believe this, but she was thankful that Brooke did it. Haley laid her palm on her chest, she was so overwhelmed. Nathan laid his hand on her shoulder, he couldn't stop the tears that were coming. He was so greatful for Brooke and what she had brought to his life.

"Davis Haley Scott?" Haley looked up, wanting to know if Lucas was sure and he was sure. He hasn't been this sure about anything his entire life. Since, he read the first later, he quickly cleaned up his act. He nodded, smiling at Haley's joy. Haley couldn't believe it, she was always surprised by Brooke. She was going to miss her, her voice and the way she acted. It was everything about Brooke that you just had to love.

"There's a whole box of letters. I getting ready to read the second letter...when I realized...that it was meant for me." Lucas told Haley. Haley looked up in confusion, Lucas turned around and reached in his bag. He pulled out a envelope that seemed to have something it. Lucas handed Haley envelope, Haley didn't know what to do. She was scared to open it, she afraid of seeing Brooke again but mostly, she was afraid of letting go. Haley cleared her throat, quickly opening the envelope, it was a flashdrive. She was even more confused than before. "I think it's a video." Lucas dug back into his backpack and pulled out a laptop.

"We'll give you some time." Nathan rubbed her back, leaving the room with Lucas by her side. They stepped out, standing by the door that Haley was in. Lucas looked around the busy hospital, he was here to see his son but also to see someone else. Someone that he would have to let go pretty soon. Nathan was amazed that Brooke had done something like this. "She's amazing." Nathan said to Lucas. Lucas chuckled, nodding.

"Well, she is Brooke Davis." Lucas chuckled.

"I never would have thought," Nathan started to say.

"Me either." Lucas agreed with him. They never would have thought the day they would lose a friend, a lover, they would never thought they would lose Brooke Davis. Brooke had a special place in their and soon, she would be gone and far away from them where they could never reach. Lucas didn't want to talk about the horrible things, he wanted to talk about the happy things that they shared with her. Nathan wondered, how Lucas was doing since he found the letters. "I'm doing fine...I wanted to feel something, I was numb, emotionally numb and when I read the first letter, I could hear her warm, raspy voice. I would have thought I would have forgotten it," Lucas chuckled. Nathan looked at him.

"Is that what your afraid of? Forgetting her?" Nathan asked him.

"I did...but not anymore because now I have Davis, and I have the letters." Lucas assured Nathan.

Haley looked at the laptop in front of her, the file pulled up and there was a black square inside the filed. She quickly clicked it and the black square filled up the whole screen. Then, the video started to play.

"Oh shoot," Brooke groaned, almost dropping the camera. Haley laughed, tears falling down her face. It was her, it was Brooke. In this video she was alive and well, she was herself. Haley never thought she would hear Brooke's voice again, and now she has this video.

"Ugh, Brooke," Haley cried, glad that she had someone like brooke in her life. Brooke picked up the camera and stabled it to where it was only on her face. Her hair was long, ombre, she seemed young and brand new. She didn't seem like the Brooke that Haley last seen. The Brooke that she would say good-bye to. Haley was excited, she was excited to what Brooke was going to say to her.

"Alright, well," Brooke clapped her hands, smiling brightly. Her dimples showed. Haley toned everything out but Brooke's voice, she wanted to hear every word, she wanted to see every move that Brooke makes in this video. "Hello, Haley James Scott or what I like to call you, tutor girl." Brooke smirked, kinking her eyebrow. Haley laughed, nodding, the memories rushed back. Brooke huffed, she seemed sad and regretful. "I'm sorry, Haley," Brooke told her. Haley shook her head, there was nothing Brooke had to be sorry about it. "I wanted to stay, I swear, I fought as hard as I could," Brooke explained to her. Haley believed her, she seen how hard Brooke was fighting. "I wanted to be there for you, and Lucas and NAthan...and Jamie, and a list of many more but life sucks." Brooke laughed, Haley laughed with her. "Life took me away from you before I even saw the end coming," Brooke chuckled. "But listen to me Haley..." Brooke pulled up close to camera and became serious. "Don't you dare blame yourself," Brooke started to say. Haley covered her face, Brooke knew her so well because she did blame herself. Haley cried into her hands. "Because you did everything you can," Brooke cried, she tried her hardest not but she did. "And I'm so greatful that I had you because you are the reason that I was so strong and believed that I could make it," Brooke stared into the camera. "So, now I need you to be strong for Lucas and Davis," Brooke cried, she whipped her tears. "Oh, Gosh, I told myself that I wouldn't cry," Brooke looked down, whipping her tears with a smile on her face. Haley chuckled. "But how can you not cry when you have to say good-bye to someone you love?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I know you think that it won't get better but it does. Even after all of this, it gets better, that pain inside your chest," Brooke laid her hand on her chest. "That pain in your heart...it goes away," Brooke couldn't help but cry, so she just let the tears fall. Haley nodded, listening to Brooke's words. "That small voice in your head saying that it's not going to get better, that voice is liar because it does...believe me it does." Brooke sobbed. "And it's okay to be afraid because I'm scared shitless..." Brooke confessed. "I'm afraid of what I'll miss with you guys," Brooke covered her eyes, crying even more now. Haley quickly paused the video, she took in a deep breath. She couldn't take it anymore but she had to finish the video. She cocked her head back, letting out a slight cry. She quickly pressed play. Haley heard Brooke's cry. "And it's okay because we have these damn good memories," Brooke laughed, and so did Haley. They did have wonderful memories. "And they always roll around in my head everytime I think about you, Haley James Scott, " Brooke winked into the camera. "You were my world," Brooke told her. "But we all have to let go at some point and it's going to hurt, it won't be easy but I know that you'll get through, I believe that you will because you fucking Haley James Scott," Brooke reminded her. "You are my best, best friend, when everything hurt, you helped me adn when everything goes wrong, your there for me. You make my worst times good and the good times unforgettable. And that's why your my best friend and Davis' godmother. You will always stay in my heart," Brooke told her. "You were the best influence on me when we were young. So," Brooke took in a deep breath. "This is my good-bye," Brooke whipped her tears. "Take care of Lucas for me, God knows he's not going to be doing well," Brooke chuckled. "I love you, Haley James Scott," Brooke held up her index and middle finger to her eyes and pointed them at the camera, doing the 'im watching you'. Haley did the same. Then, the camera froze and the video was over. Haley whipped her tears, trying to keep herself together. She shut the laptop down, trying to pull herself together. She would do this, she would do this for Brooke Davis.


	4. The proposal

The memories always seem to cloud his dreams, taking over his mind and making him lose control. He was afraid of these memories because that's what they are. Moments that you've had with person you've loved, in the back of your mind and they are alive in that moment. They are dancing behind your eyelids and they fill your heart with joy. Then you wish they were here, but again, they are just memories and the people that you love are gone.

 _Lucas slammed the box on the ground, trying to catch his breath. He looked at his old house, seeing it was exactly house he left it. He took in a deep breath, only smelling the cold air around him. He loved this house, every moment that he shared in the kitchen and in his room. This is where the magic happened. Lucas heard a slight groan behind him, he quickly turned around to his pregnant wide-eyed wife carrying a heavy box inside the house. She looked up, catching his glance and had a guilty look on her face._

 _"Brooke, what are you doing?" Lucas walked towards her, quickly grabbing the box and placing it on the ground. She huffed, stretching her back out. She could have sworn that she heard something pop. She hated just sitting out there, watching Lucas walk in with boxes. She was getting bored with being pregnant._

 _"Well, were not going to get anything done with you walking into the house, dropping the box and looking around the house like you haven't seen it in ages." Brooke answered him. Lucas laughed, noticing that he was doing that every time he brought in a box. He was just so happy that he was back at home and they could raise their child together._

 _"Okay, I'll hurry up." Lucas kissed her stomach, she was getting bigger every second. Brooke loved the way that Lucas would kiss her stomach. Lucas walked back into the house, putting the boxes on the ground. Brooke placed her palms on her stomach, rocking a little. She couldn't wait to see her son. Lucas placed more boxes on the counter of the kitchen, he couldn't wait to unpack and make this his home again.  
_

 _"We spent most of our teenage years here," Brooke looked around, chuckling a little. Lucas laughed, nodding. Brooke walked towards Lucas' bedroom. She traced her fingers against his door, seeing the line patterns on the door. "Mostly in your bedroom," Brooke kinked her eyebrow. She twisted the door open and watched as the door swung open and the room unfolded before her. The memories of them being here, rushed towards her like a train. "This is our home now." Brooke whispered, looking down at her stomach._

 _"To be honest with you, Brooke," Lucas stood behind Brooke, wrapping his arms around her stomach. They stared into Lucas' old room, remembering what happened here. "I always thought it would be Peyton and I here." Lucas started to say. Brooke turned around, punching him in his arm. They both laughed, Brooke wondered when Peyton would be here and help them unpack. She loved her best friend and wanted her to be here. She wanted to be there for every moment of her life. "But I knew in my heart that my life would be with you, Brooke. It was always you." Lucas said to her. Brooke smirked a little, liking how this conversation was going. Brooke turned back around, looking into Lucas' room. "I love you," Lucas said to her, kissing the top of her head._

 _"I love you too," Brooke said to him. She meant every word of it. "And to be honest with you, Lucas Scott," Brooke teased a little. "I always thought I would be with Nathan," Brooke walked towards the kitchen. Lucas narrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms._

 _"Wh-my brother Nathan or-" Lucas tried to ask her._

 _"Your brother Nathan," Brooke yelled back at him._

 _"You have to joking-you're joking right." Lucas raced in the kitchen._

Lucas quickly opened his eyes, hearing a high-pitched cry in another room. He groaned, he turned over and looked at his clock. It was four in the morning. The cry became louder. Lucas quickly stood up from the bed and walked into the nursery. He turned on the lamp beside the baby's crib, seeing his son laying on his back, crying. Lucas couldn't help but smile, he looked so much like Brooke. Lucas carefully picked up Davis, holding him tightly against his chest. Lucas quickly made a bottle. Lucas sat down in the rocking chair, holding onto Davis so tightly. He couldn't believe that Davis was here and he couldn't believe that he was doing this alone.

"Alright, Davis, let's read your mommies letters." Lucas started to open the envelope and unfolded the letter that was inside. He took in a deep breath, wondering what Brooke's beautiful words would take him today. "Yesterday your father, Lucas, proposed to me. I tell you, it was the best day of my life but it might have been his worst. It went terribly wrong but couldn't help but think it was absolutely perfect. He took me to the place where we first meet. In the school's parking lot in the back of his car. Don't ask him what I was doing there. Anyway, Lucas was a total wreck. He was shivering, covered in sweet and had this crazy fear in his eyes but I stood there, having my hands on my hips, my eyebrows raised and a smirk on my face...just to mess with him," Lucas mouth opened wide, shocked that Brooke did that on purpose. He laughed, he couldn't help but laugh. The look that she was giving him that night, made him think that she would say no to him. Lucas looked down at his son, noticing that he had this slight smile on his face. "Your mothers' pretty funny right?" Lucas asked Davis. Lucas continued to read. "He looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes and said 'Will you Brooke Penelope Davis, do me the honor in being Brooke Penelope Davis Scott...or just leave me heart broken?' I never laughed so hard in my life. Before he said another word, I said yes. your father had this kind of...surprised look on his face. I'm surprised that he didn't ask Peyton, don't ask about her either. Later on, he tried to cook me dinner, which failed miserably but that just made me love him even more. Lucas would do the slightest things it would make me fall head over hills for him. He just had that effect on me. I love you, Lucas. Even when your a complete mess." Lucas laughed, he cleared his throat. "Love, Brooke." Lucas looked down at Davis, he was asleep. Lucas took in a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling. "I love you too, Brooke."


	5. The bookstore

Lucas walked into the cafe that his wife and his best friend had made and brought back to life. He needed to be in a place that felt like home, and where he could feel Brooke's presence. He sat in the corner of the cafe, near the window so that he could look at the people outside. He missed the touch of Brooke's kisses on his cheek, and her warm hands touching his arms. He could sometimes feel her, when he thinks about her really hard. He could still feel her warm touches on his skin.

"Luke?" Someone said confusedly. Lucas looked over with a wide smile, he saw Millie walking towards him with a pregnant stomach. She was getting bigger by the moment. Lucas' eyes widened in a surprise. He stood up, greeting Millie with a wide hug. Millie was confused for the reason of Lucas being here. She hadn't seen Lucas in weeks. Lucas sat back down his chair. "I didn't know that you would be here." Millie said to him. Lucas shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know that he was going to be here either.

"Brooke wouldn't want me to wallow and be miserable." Lucas laughed a little, wondering what Brooke would tell him if she was here. Millie laughed with him, taking it upon herself to sit in the chair across from him. Millie smiled happily, wondering what Lucas had been up too since Brooke.

"Where's Davis?" Millie's eyes widened, looking around but Davis was nowhere to be found.

"He's with Haley." Lucas said to him. Millie could tell that Lucas was distracted by something outside. She glanced outside the window, there was nothing intresting but the people.

"What are you looking at?" Millie asked questionably. Lucas chuckled, he said the same thing to Brooke once.

"Brooke would always sit in this seat, and stare out the window. I would ask the same question..." Lucas turned around to his jacket that was laying on the chair. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a white envelope. He looked at it for a moment, he couldn't wait to find what was inside, what mysterious adventure Brooke would take him on this time. "I guess I'm going to have to find out." Lucas said to himself. Millie leaned forward, trying to see what was in his hand.

"What is it?" Millie asked him. Lucas tapped the evelope on the table.

"It's a letter, from Brooke." Lucas answered her. Millie's smile faded, she didn't know what was going with Lucas but she didn't think it was funny.

"If this is some kind of sick joke," Millie started to say, quickly standing up from the table. Lucas stopped her by grabbing her hand before she walked away from him.

"It's not a joke, before Brooke..." Lucas swallowed, he didn't want to say it. "She wrote these letters." Lucas told her. Millie was confused, there must be a reason for this.

"Why letters?" Millie sat back down. Lucas chuckled, he didn't have an answer for that. He remembered when they were in high school, they had written each other letters. It started with Brooke when she moved away for the summer and now it was going to end with Brooke.

"It was kind of our thing...i guess." Lucas narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, he didn't know what to call it. Millie smiled, Brooke was always full of mysterious. Millie was proud of Brooke, she was glad that she was one of her friends.

"Well, I'll leave you alone then." Millie winked at him, walking away. Lucas nodded, thanking her with a smile. Lucas couldn't wait any longer, he slowly opened the letter and couldn't wait to see what behold of Brooke Davis. He saw the cursive letters, the words were written in a pink pen. His turned his mind off, reading letters and only hearing Brooke's voice.

 ** _Dear, Lucas._**

 ** _I am here at the cafe, it's almost done. Haley and I are trying to figure out what color paint we want. She says brown but I think brown is boring. I'm thinking of a kind of purple, a nice purple that brings out the room._**

Lucas quickly looked up, seeing the paint on the walls. It was purple, he didn't even notice. He smiled, he guessed that Brooke had got her way. He glanced back down at the letter and contuined to read.

 _ **She's giving me a hard time but I think that I can presuade her. It's just going to take longer. I sit near the window, looking outside at the people that make this town. I watch them walk and talk to the person beside them. I see the shops across the street and the people that run it. They all have this mark in this world, and now I get to have mine. I have this store, I have my Davis and I have you Lucas Scott. I've made my mark on the world, now it's time to make yours. I want you to look across the street, next to the Jewerly store, there's a book shop. Ask for Jimmy, he has something for you.**_

Lucas looked outside the window, he saw the jewlery store. The young man walked outside the store, he seemed to be working there. He talked to the people on the street, greeting them and trying to get them to buy his jewerly. Lucas looked over to the left, seeing the small book store that was there. He needed to know what Brooke left for him there.

 _ **I love you Lucas Scott. It's time for you to make your mark on this world. Start writing again and take the ravens to the championships. Be the Lucas that I love. Make our son Davis proud of you. I wish that I could be there with you when your dreams came true. But I can't. You have to do it on your own now. Give Davis a kiss for me. I will always love you.**_

 ** _Love, Brooke_**

Lucas felt a tear escape his eye but it wasn't a sad tear, it was tears of joy. He laughed to himself, he couldn't believe of how amazing Brooke Davis even when she was gone. He heard conversation and whispers in the cafe. He looked up, there was a crowd near the enterance of the cafe. Lucas stood up confusedly, he wondered what was going on. Then, he saw his friends. Mouth, Haley, Jamie, Nathan, Rachel, Skills and Millie. There was some other people that he didn't know. Millie turned around, glancing between the crowd at Lucas. She waved her hand, signaling Lucas to come over. Lucas walked over towards them, embracing their hugs that they welcomed him with. Lucas laughed with joy, he didn't even know that he was smiling.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked them, looking over at Haley. Haley had this excited smile on her face, tears in her eyes. There was something large behind her, covered with a black cover. Skills placed his arm Lucas' shoulder.

"Here's Davis, Luke." Nathan said to him, handing Lucas his child. Lucas looked into his sons light blue eyes, seeing how they lit up when he saw Lucas. Lucas held onto his son tightly. Lucas couldn't help but see Brooke in Davis. Davis had her cheeks and her dimples. There was so many things in Davis that reminded him of Brooke. Lucas started to rock him slightly.

"What's going on?" Lucas smiled, asking again.

"This cafe wouldn't be here if Brooke didn't help." Haley said to her. "This cafe meant so much to her and us...we spent our entire lives in this cafe." Haley looked at everyone. Lucas was still confused at what Haley was getting at. "Brooke was a big part of our lives." Haley nodded, they all agreed. "Brooke was always here for the biggest moments of our lives, and she will be here for the rest of them." Haley promised everyone. Millie whipped the tears from her face, smiling through the pain that she felt. "So, with that being said." Haley turned around, holding up the object covered in black. "Brooke's story will never end." She removed the black cover and hung the painting on the wall. She stepped away so that everyone could see it. Lucas stopped moving, he paused, his mouth hung open and his eyes widened. It was a painting of Brooke Davis. It was like picture in a painting. It was her, with her bright smile looking off into the distance like someone said something funny. Her eyes were bright and squinted a little. It was her. Lucas placed his arm over Haley, hugging her tightly as he could. He couldn't believe this.

"Thank you, Haley." Lucas said to her. Haley smiled, staring at the painting.

"You know I watch that video every day." Haley told him. "I miss her, Luke." Haley said to him. Lucas stared at the painting, Brooke's life was lived the way she wanted it to be. There was a part of him that didn't want to let go. "She's still here, Luke." Haley looked up at him.

"Can you hold Davis?" Lucas handed Davis to Haley without hearing her answer. "I'll be back," Lucas swore to her, he quickly raced out of the cafe. He looked at the book store across the street. He ran across there, not looking for cars or the people in his way. He opened the door, he heard a slight bing from the door opening. He looked around the tight space of the book store.

"Who is it?" A voice said in the back. Lucas stood there, not saying a word. The old man appeared from between the book shelves, he stopped, he saw a young man standing in the middle of his store. Lucas didn't know what to say or what he should be looking for. The old man changed the surprised look on his face to a 'i knew you were coming' look. He walked behind his desk.

"Your Lucas Scott." The old man bent down, grabbing a box and putting it on his desk. "I've been waiting for you to arrive." The old man smiled to him.


	6. The old man

Lucas laid on his bed, trying to figure out what this all meant. He looked through the scrambled object, there were all pieces from her childhood but also the things that Lucas and her did together. There was a slight cry coming from the other room, rubbed his eyes from being so tired. Being a single father was really being hard for him. He didn't understand how this was so complicated. He quickly walked into Davis' room, seeing him lay on his stomach. Lucas picked up his crying child, slowly rocking so that he could calm down. He walked back into his room, sitting on the bed with baby davis in his hand. Lucas saw a feather from his costume back in high school when they went to a haloween party a trick. There were also pictures of Lucas and Brooke together. Lucas held up one picture in particular, a picture of Lucas and Brooke when they first actually talked. Brooke was making a silly face, one of her eyes were closed and her tongue was sticking out. Lucas looked at himself in the picture, seeing how he was awkwardly staring and smiling into the camera. Lucas showed Davis, laughing a little.

"Yup, this was your mom." Lucas showed him, Davis calmed down and stared at the picture. "She was even crazier in person." Lucas chuckled to himself. If Brooke was here right now, she would hit him in the head. Lucas missed the little things that she would do to him. Lucas took in a deep breath, Davis started to breath heavily, he was going to cry again. "Alright, time to eat." Lucas stood up from the bed, running into the kitchen. The front door to his swung open. Haley shut the door behind her, jingling her keys in her hand.

"Hey, Luke." Haley said to him. She looked down at Davis, who was starting to cry. "Hey, Davis." Haley's voice was high and her face lit up. She grabbed Davis from Lucas' hand while he made his bottle. Haley looked down at Davis, seeing how he looked just like Lucas and Brooke. It was odd to her how he didn't look more than the other.

"Don't you have your own kid to take care of and smoother?" Lucas teased her, shaking the bottle in his hand.

"Yea, he's with his father." Haley rolled her eyes.

"So, they ditched you." Lucas tested the bottle on his wrist, it was perfect. Haley handed him back Davis, carefully. Lucas started to fed Davis, giving his attention back to Haley.

"Yea. I just wanted to check on you." Haley said to him. Since Brooke was gone, she didn't really have anyone to talk to.

"We're okay," Lucas looked down at Davis with a smile. "But, we're going to have ditch you too." Lucas said to her. Haley pouted, she didn't have anything to do.

"I'm so bored." Haley whined.

"Write a song." Lucas started to rock Davis gently, he chuckled a little.

"Write a book." Haley shot back.

"I'm not the one whose bored, I have a kid that needs my one-thousand percent attention." Lucas reminded Haley. He couldn't really do the things that he used to do since Davis was here.

"Wow, you only give him a thousand percent?" Haley cocked her head, teasing Lucas a little. They both laughed, seeing how they always tested each other. "Alright, bye Luke." Haley said to him, kissing Lucas on the forehead. "Bye, Davis." Haley said in a baby voice, kissing Davis on the forehead as well. Haley turned around and left the boys alone to themselves.

"Finally, she's gone." Lucas said in a high voice, shaking his sons hand a little as if the words came from his mouth. "I know right." Lucas said to his son. He walked back into his room, having Davis propted up by pillows, still drinking from the bottle. Lucas looked through the box that Brooke had saved for him. He noticed his first book, there was somethings that were highlightened but he would look into them later. When he looked further, he found something that he didn't know was there. He picked up the diamond ring, it was Brooke's. It was her wedding ring. Lucas thought back when he talked the book store owner when he recieved the package.

 _The old man pushed the box towards Lucas, letting him take it in his posssition. The old man put his hands up like he was going to surrender._

 _"I didn't look through it, I swear." The old man laughed. "Take this. Whenever your ready, we can talk."  
_ Lucas glanced through the pictures and the little things that Brooke kept. It was like a timeline of their love, she kept everything.

* * *

Lucas laid Davis in his crib, watching him close his small eyes. Lucas realized that Davis was now all he had left of Brooke, even the letters couldn't feel his lonely void. Lucas wasn't worried of the letters being finished, he had Davis to keep Brooke's memories alive. He heard the doorbell, then a knock at the door. Lucas quickly raced to the door, he didn't want the noise to walk Davis up. Lucas opened the door, it was the old man that's the owner of the bookstore. Lucas invited him for dinner because he wanted to get to know him and how he knew Brooke. Lucas stepped aside, letting the old man walk in. Lucas noticed that he reminded him of whitey. Lucas shut the door behind him. The old man embraced the house, looking around and seeing every detail.

"Uh, I hope you like take out." Lucas rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. Lucas walked over and grabbed the two plates that had chiense food on them. Lucas handed the old man the plate.

"That's all I eat," The old man joked. Lucas let out a slight laugh, he liked the old man dry humor. They sat down in the living room, taking a few bites of their food before they began to talk. "How are you?" The old man asked him. Lucas quickly swallowed his food to answer the man.

"I'm doing...fine. I guess. I can't really think of my feelings. I have Davis now." Lucas pointed to the room in the back. The old man nodded, understanding what Lucas was feeling. "How did you know Brooke?" Lucas asked question that he had been wondering all day. The old man laughed, looking back at the memories they had together. Lucas smiled, knowing that Brooke Davis was on his mind.

"She used to come to my store all the time. The first time I met her, she was looking for a book. She said that she had to impress this guy that she met. She said that he was all into books." The old man looked up at Lucas, knowing that Brooke was talking about Lucas. Lucas narrowed his eyebrows, it sounded like him but he couldn't remember it. "I told her that she shouldn't be worried about guys since she's only sixteen but she kept explaining how this guy was so different. She wanted to impress him." The old man took a bite of his beef and noodles. Lucas chuckled a little.

"I was trying to impress her, she was the most popular girl in school. I thought I would never had a chance with her." Lucas said to the old man.

"Well, you did, you married her and you made her life worth living." The old man assured Lucas. Lucas felt his heart skip a beat, the thought of Brooke made him nervous. He missed her like never before. It was something that he would have to live with, he would have to move on even when he didn't want too. "Day after day, she came. She didn't even buy a book." The old man chuckled to himself.

"She came to talk to you." Lucas looked at the old man. The old man nodded, he remembered how she wouldn't leave until she knew that he was going to be okay. The old man took in a deep breath.

"When my wife died, Brooke wouldn't leave my side. I guess I became her father figure since her parents were never in her life. I was there for and she was there for me." The old man said to Lucas. The old man placed his plate to the side, he didn't really have to appiete to eat. Lucas felt like he was finding out a part of Brooke that he never knew before.

"Thank you," Lucas said to the old man. "I never felt closer to Brooke." Lucas smiled, showing that he was okay.

"I lost the main two beautiful ladies in my life but it does go on and the pain in your heart heals. You have Davis now, you have to make sure that hes okay." The old man told Lucas. Lucas felt sorry for the old man, wanting to make him feel better because he was alone.

"I have a lot things to do tomorrow, I'm going to need help. Would you like to-" Lucas tried to say.

"You don't have to show pity for a old man like me," The old man stood up, laughing a little. Lucas stood up quickly.

"No, really. I want to get to know you. Please." Lucas begged him. The old man stood there for a second, trying to figure out what to do.

"Sure." The old man said to him. Lucas showed the old man out, watching him leave his home. Lucas felt like he was getting to know Brooke all over again. It was a new experience for him. Lucas didn't know yet but he was going to connect with the old man like he connected with whitey. There was something that made him open up everytime he was with the old man. Lucas walked to the room, he stood near the door and looked around. Brooke's clothes were still in closet and dressers, her perfume, makeup and jewlery was still on the dresser like she was still here. Lucas coudln't bring himself to take them down and give them away. He grabbed a letter, getting ready to dream about the love of his life. He pulled the letter out of the evenlope.

 _ **Dear, Lucas**_

 _ **Lucas, I watch the people crowd the streets with laughter and cheer. It was parade in town but I was on the sidelines. I was spending more time with the old man, more than I ever thought I could. I don't want to break his heart but I will have to tell him sooner or later. I have to tell him that I'm sick, I don't want to. And if your reading this, then that means I'm dead. And i hope that Richard is takin care of. I don't want him to be alone, Lucas. Don't leave him alone. He was such an important part of my life. He's an amazing person, and he has such a big heart. And he has the best advice. I'm kind of glad that I died before he did because I don't know if I could take it. Take care of him, Lucas. For me.**_

 _ **Love, Brooke.**_

Lucas didn't understand how he didn't know that Brooke was spending this much time with the old man. It was like he was seeing someone else other than Brooke. Sometimes he liked it but othertimes he wondered who he married. He laid on his bed, looking up at the plain ceiling. All he could think about was Brooke, and how she was always there for him. It was so empty in the house, there was no conversation or music. Brooke would be this light that would shine through Lucas' darkness and demons. Now his darkness was swallowing him whole and his demons were coming out to play.


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

Lucas didn't know what he was doing. All he knew is that this man was important to Brooke, he didn't know why but he could guess that he would find out. He grabbed a letter from under the bed and placed it on the dinner table. This was going to be the hardest thing that he would have to do, talk to a stranger that he barely knows. He opened the blinds so that the bright sun would shine through his house. There was a slight knock on the door, he barely heard it. Lucas rushed to the door, he opened the door and saw the old man. The old man moved past Lucas, inviting himself in the home. The old man quickly walked towards the kitchen, sitting in the chair at the dinner table. He let out a deep breath, like he had been walking for miles. Lucas looked outside, seeing the old mans car in the driveway didn't think the driveway was that far away," Lucas teased the old man, now being comfortable around him. The old man laughed between breaths. The old man liked how Lucas was being comfortable around him, he reminded him so much of Brooke.

"You remind of Brooke, she would always tease me." The old man pointed his finger at Lucas. Lucas sat in a chair next to him. Lucas enjoyed being around the old man. "She would always tells me to exercise." The old man laughed. Lucas laughed with the old man, finally relaxing. The old man took in a deep breath, leaning towards Lucas. There was something the old man wanted to tell Lucas. "Now, about you being the coach for the ravens." The old man tapped his hand on the table. Lucas rolled his eyes, he knew that there was a catch with the old man wanting to visit. "Brooke wanted you to live, even when she was gone." The old man looked into his blue eyes, he wanted Lucas to unravel his feelings. Brooke always spoke about Lucas to the old man, the old man could see the potential that Lucas was hiding away.

"I don't think-" Lucas started to say.

"Your right, you don't." The old man started to say. Lucas laughed, seeing how quickly the old man said the joke. "If you did, you would have a book out and be the coach of the ravens." The old man pointed out, raising his eyebrow. Lucas rubbed his face in frustration, he wasn't mad at the old man because Brooke put him up to this.

"Even when she's gone, she always seems to give me a headache." Lucas rubbed his forehead. The old man laughed a little.

"She's not gone, Lucas." The old man said to him. Lucas didn't want to talk any more about Brooke still being in his life. He closed the chapter in his book or at least he tried to.

"I have something for you," Lucas quickly stood up, he was looking around for the letter that he just had. He couldn't remember when he put the damn thing. It was nervous when he was around the old man. The old man looked down at the envelope that was directly in front of him. He picked up the envelope and held it up.

"Is this what you're looking for?" The old man asked him. Lucas sharply turned around, seeing the delicate envelope that he was holding in his hand. Lucas felt relieved that the old man found the letter."Brooke held up the old camera that Lucas had since he was a teenager. She had this smirk on her face, she watched as Lucas ran around the house trying to look for the camera. Brooke cocked her head, watching as Lucas started to cuss himself out about losing the camera. Lucas walked back into the kitchen, looking around the floor"Looking for this?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow, holding up the camera. Lucas shot up, looking at the old, dusted camera in her beautiful hand. Lucas caught his breath, trying to calm himself down. Brooke laughed a little, seeing how stressed Lucas was."Did you have it in your hand this whole time?" Lucas pointed at the

"Did you have it in your hand this whole time?" Lucas pointed at the camera. Brooke looked at the camera, and shrugged her shoulders."It was just on the table," Brooke told him."Seriously, Brooke." Lucas

"It was just on the table," Brooke told him.

"Seriously, Brooke." Lucas whined, walking towards her. "What?" Brooke laughed, seeing the sad look in Lucas' eyes. He had been looking for the camera for ten minutes, racing around the house. "It's not my fault that

"What?" Brooke laughed, seeing the sad look in Lucas' eyes. He had been looking for the camera for ten minutes, racing around the house. "It's not my fault that your'e blind." Brooke teased him. Lucas dug in his pocket, taking out his glasses and putting them on his face.

"Whose blind?" Lucas smiled. Brooke laughed even more, cocking her head back. She was having the time of her life with Lucas Scott. Brooke looked down at her stomach, rubbing her huge belly. "Alright, let me see," Lucas grabbed the camera from Brooke. He looked around the old camera, trying to find the play button. With a short time of looking, he found it. He pressed the play button and it came back to life. The small screen started to play. All he could see is his house. Lucas turned the volume up and started to hear voices, it was his. Brooke walked over to Lucas, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. They looked at the video that was playing on the camera. The young Lucas turned the camera to him, he placed his index finger over his lips. Signaling that they had to be quiet. The young Lucas tip toed to his old room, the was slightly opened. The young Lucas shoved the door open and yelled. There was a loud scream, it was young Brooke. She jumped up and held her book close to her chest."Lucas! I swear to God!" The young Brooke yelled at him, throwing the book at him. The young Lucas wasn't quick enough to dodge it. "Ouch, Brooke!" Lucas said to her, he turned the camera around towards them. So, it could show them both. Lucas seemed so young, full of life and adventure."What is this?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow and bit her lip. "Are we making a sextape?" Brooke said to him, joking around./em/p

"Ouch, Brooke!" The young Lucas said to her, he turned the camera around towards them. So, it could show them both. Lucas seemed so young, full of life and adventure."What is this?" The young Brooke

"What is this?" The young Brooke kinked her eyebrow and bit her lip. "Are we making a sex tape?" The young Brooke said to him, joking around.

"This is going to be for our daughter, years and years from now." The young Lucas said to young Brooke. The young Brooke shoved young Lucas, playfully. She rolled her eyes and contuined to collect her books and put them away."Do you honestly think that we'll be together that long?" the young Brooke asked him. The young Lucas turned around and stared into young Brooke's eyes."Of course we will, I don't want to be with no one else." Young Lucas said to Brooke."Yea, you better." Young Brooke said to him. Then the video turned off. Brooke couldn't the video, she couldn't remember that day. Lucas and Brooke always had such fun with each other, she couldn't remember most of the days. They stared at the camera, not wanting this moment to end. There was a slight knock on the door, Brooke and Lucas walked over to the door and opened it. It was Peyton. She had this panicked look on her face, like she was dying to say something to them."Can I talk to Lucas for a second, please." Peyton looked down at Brooke. Brooke looked up at Lucas, he nodded saying that everything would be okay. "I'm going to go...do something," Brooke walked away, Lucas watched her disappear from him and Peyton. Lucas looked back, Peyton quickly walked in. She seemed jumpy."What's going on Peyton?" Lucas shot the door behind him. He was scared of what Peyton was going to say."Don't marry, Brooke." Peyton turned around, happy that she finally said the words. Lucas was completley shocked that Peyton would say something like this."Peyton where is this coming from?" Lucas whispered to her, not wanting Brooke to hear them."Don't marry her, Luke. We belong together." Peyton smiled, touching Lucas' arm. "Peyton, you know that Brooke will kill you. I'm with Brooke now, I'm happy." Lucas whispered."Are you?" Peyton looked into Lucas' eyes. "Because we barely talk

"Of course we will, I don't want to be with no one else." Young Lucas said to Brooke."Yea, you better." Young Brooke said to him. Then the video turned off. Brooke couldn't the video, she couldn't remember that day. Lucas and Brooke always had such fun with each other, she couldn't remember most of the days. They stared at the camera, not wanting this moment to end. There was a slight knock on the door, Brooke and Lucas walked over to the door and opened it. It was Peyton. She had this panicked look on her

"Yea, you better not." Young Brooke said to him. Then the video turned off. Brooke couldn't remember the video, she couldn't remember that day. Lucas and Brooke always had such fun with each other, she couldn't remember most of the days. They stared at the camera, not wanting this moment to end. There was a slight knock on the door, Brooke and Lucas walked over to the door and opened it. It was Peyton. She had this panicked look on her face, like she was dying to say something to them."Can I talk to Lucas for a second, please." Peyton looked down at Brooke. Brooke looked up at Lucas, he nodded saying that everything would be okay. "I'm going to go...do something," Brooke walked away, Lucas watched her disappear from him and Peyton. Lucas looked back, Peyton quickly walked in. She seemed jumpy."What's going on Peyton?" Lucas shot the door behind him. He was scared of what Peyton was going to say."Don't marry, Brooke." Peyton turned around, happy that she finally said the words. Lucas was

"Can I talk to Lucas for a second, please." Peyton looked down at Brooke. Brooke looked up at Lucas, he nodded saying that everything would be okay. "I'm going to go...do something," Brooke walked away, Lucas watched her disappear from him and Peyton. Lucas looked back, Peyton quickly walked in. She seemed jumpy."What's going on Peyton?" Lucas shot the door behind him. He was scared of what Peyton was going to say."Don't marry, Brooke." Peyton turned around, happy that she finally said the words. Lucas was

"I'm going to go...do something," Brooke walked away, Lucas watched her disappear from him and Peyton. Lucas looked back, Peyton quickly walked in. She seemed jumpy.

"What's going on Peyton?" Lucas shot the door behind him.

"Don't marry, Brooke." Peyton turned around, happy that she finally said the words. Lucas was completely shocked that Peyton would say something like this.

"Peyton where is this coming from?" Lucas whispered to her, not wanting Brooke to hear them.

"Don't marry her, Luke. We belong together." Peyton smiled, touching Lucas' arm.

"Peyton, you know that Brooke will kill you. I'm with Brooke now, I'm happy." Lucas whispered.

"Are you?" Peyton looked into Lucas' eyes. "Because we barely talk anymore." Peyton said to him. "She's keeping me from you."

"Yes because she was afraid you would do something like this." Lucas took his arms back from Peyton. He couldn't believe that Peyton would do something like this. "Peyton, Brooke's pregnant. Were getting married." Lucas said to her."You guys got engaged three months ago. There is something stopping you from marrying her." Peyton reminded him."Yea, money." Lucas argued with her. Lucas looked back to the hallway but Brooke wasn't there, that means that she wasn't hearing them. Lucas had to get Peyton out of here and tell her that they were over. "I have been in love with Brooke since I met her. I knew that we were meant to be.

"You guys got engaged three months ago. There is something stopping you from marrying her." Peyton reminded him."Yea, money." Lucas argued with her. Lucas looked back to the hallway but Brooke wasn't there, that means that she wasn't hearing them. Lucas had to get Peyton out of here and tell her that they were over.

"Yea, money." Lucas argued with her. Lucas looked back to the hallway but Brooke wasn't there, that means that she wasn't hearing them. Lucas had to get Peyton out of here and tell her that they were over. "I have been in love with Brooke since I met her. I knew that we were meant to be. Peyton there is no more you and me." Lucas tried to tell her. Peyton laughed, thinking that Lucas was lying to her because of Brooke.

"Of course there is." Peyton stood on her toes and kissed Lucas like she never kissed him before. Lucas was so shocked that he didn't know what to do. They parted ways with Lucas' eyes still opened wide. He stood there in shock, the only thing that was going through his mind was Brooke finding out what Peyton just did. Peyton and Lucas looked down the hallway, Brooke was standing there with a smirk on her face. Peyton had the same smirk, she proud that Lucas could have feelings for her. Brooke walked towards Peyton, not saying a word. She was so furious, that she couldn't speak or had any words. Brooke grabbed a cup of water and splashed it in Peyton's face and quickly punched her in the nose. Peyton groaned, taking a step back from the punch. "Your dead." Peyton walked towards her but Lucas stopped her by putting himself in the middle.

"Your never to come back! Ever!" Brooke yelled at her.

"It's not your choice," Peyton smirked, finally looked up at Lucas with her bloody nose. They waited for Lucas to say something.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. Were done. For good." Lucas said to Peyton. Peyton smile faded and felt like she had lost everything that ever fought for. She turned around and walked out of the house. Lucas turned around, hoping that Brooke wouldn't be mad at him.

"Wash your lips before you kiss me ever again." Brooke turned around and walked down the hallway.


	8. chapter 7 part 2

Lucas focused on the letter that was in front of him, he wanted the old man to be comfortable around him. Lucas took in a deep breath, handing the letter to the old man. The old man was surprised, his eyes balls widened and his eyebrows were raised.

"It's for me?" The old man said, astonished by that fact that Brooke went out of her way to write him a letter. Lucas nodded, he loved the surprised look on the old mans face. It meant a lot to Lucas that Brooke had a father figure in her life. Lucas shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal but it was. Brooke had these letters of her life, written down like a secret diary. They unfold her life before their eyes and tell them a story. "I should get home and read this." The old man quickly stood up. Lucas nodded, understanding why he was such in a rush. "I can see myself out," The old man said with such excitement. Before the old man walked out, Haley quickly opened the door with Davis in her arms. She looked tired but she happy that she was spending time with Davis. She missed Brooke, so she would spend much time with Davis as she could.

"Madam," The old man moved past her and shut the door behind her. She was confused of who that man was and what he was doing here.

"You're letting homeless people in your house now?" Haley walked towards Lucas, handing him Davis. Lucas couldn't disagree, the old man had that look. Lucas looked down at his beautiful, he was slowly getting bigger.

"Thanks for my son back, Haley." Lucas said sarcasticlly. Haley would always have Davis, like he was her son. Haley bowed, taking the compliment that wasn't wanted.

"I thought you needed time, alone. Who was that guy?" Haley pointed at the door that the old man just walked out of. Lucas walked into Davis' room, laying him down in his crib. Lucas walked into the kitchen, seeing Haley look through the refridgerator.

"He knew Brooke." Lucas informed her. Haley stopped what she was doing.

"Really, how?" Haley asked him, turning around. Lucas sat near the island counter, he took in a deep breath. He didn't know how much Brooke knew the old man but she would sometimes talk about him in her letters.

"She knew him enough to make a letter for him." Lucas raised his eyebrows. Haley gasped, walking over to Lucas. When Brooke wrote a letter to someone, that means they were special to her and meant something to her.

"What did it say?" Haley wondered.

"I don't know, I gave the letter to him. I guess we'll find out later." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe," Haley frowned, really wanting to know what was in that letter. She sat in the chair next to Lucas. There was silence between them, they just thought about Brooke and the memories they had with her. Lucas felt like his life was filled with joy since Brooke left. "Lucas..." Haley called his name. Lucas looked over at her, giving his attention to her. "Do you think that you'll find someone?" Haley said softly. Lucas thought to himself, he would never find someone like Brooke.

"My heart is with Brooke and I think it would always be with her. I will never find someone as talented, caring and amazing as Brooke. She was everything." Lucas said to her. Haley didn't know what to except from the answer but she guessed that this was it.

"Brooke wouldn't want you to be alone." Haley told him.

"I'm not alone, I have Davis and I guess I have the old man." Lucas pointed to door in a quick motion. Haley rolled her eyes, she knew that Davis and the old man wouldn't be there for Lucas forever. Haley wanted to change to subject, she thought it would just lead to an argument.

"Well, Nathan and I are hosting a dinner party. I'm sure that you would want to come and bring Davis...and maybe the old man." Haley assured Lucas. Lucas thought about for a second, he didn't want to be around a lot of people.

"I don't think so. I don't want to be around a lot of people that would just keep asking me about Brooke. I'm trying to move on." Lucas said to her, rubbing his head.

"Brooke wouldn't-" Haley said to him.

"Brooke wouldn't, what?" Lucas said angrily, looking down at his best friend. He loved her, but he was getting tired of her saying that. She had no idea what Brooke would want him to do. "What? Haley?" Lucas said to her. Haley stood up from the chair. "You have no idea what Brooke would want." Lucas turned around, facing his back towards her. Haley wasn't going to let Lucas do this to himself.

"I know exactlly what Brooke would want." Haley said softly, not wanting the anger to control her. "She would want you to move but always think about her sometimes. She would want you to take of Davis and yourself." Haley said to him. Lucas turned around, he could hear Brooke's voice in Haley's. "She would want you to write a book and coach the ravens." Haley turned around, facing Lucas. Lucas had this sorry look on his face, Haley knew that she had him listening. "She would want you to live for her." Haley said to him. "I'll text you about the dinner." Haley turned around, walking out of the house and slammed the door behind her. Lucas looked over at Davis' room, wondering if he was going to cry or not but he didn't. He was silent.

* * *

Lucas grabbed Davis from the car seat and backed away from his car a little. He parked in the same spot that he first meet Brooke. He laughed at the memory, he could still see her young face smiling at him.

"This is where I meet your mom," Lucas whispered to his son. Lucas turned around, seeing the high school behind him. It was dark and no one was there, there was just silence. "And this is where I fell in love with her." Lucas said to him. He walked inside the school with a spare key that he had when he was in high school. Lucas was shocked the key still worked. "Well," He said to his son. "They never changed the locks." Lucas whispered to Davis. Lucas walked down the hallway, seeing the memories flood the back of his mind. He walked past his old locker, and then Brooke's locker. He stood there for a moment, seeing that the locker wasn't being used. There was a B. Davis spray painted on the outside of the locker. It seemed like this town knew Brooke Davis and wanted everyone to remember her. Lucas opened the locker, and the locker was just empty. He remembered when he decorated for Brooke, when she was playing hard to get. He smirked, knowing that in that time, Brooke was falling in love with him. "This was your mothers locker." Lucas whispered to Davis. "Let's go see where your dad played basketball." Lucas said to his son. They walked down the hallway, and opened the double doors. Lucas was hit with the smell of sweat and wood. The gym seemed wider than he used to picture in his mind. He missed this gym and he missed being a high schooler with Brooke by his side. If he could take it all back, protect Brooke like he should have, of course he would do it all again. "This is where I fell in love with Brooke Davis, your mother." Lucas gently spun around, letting Davis see the gym. They sat in the bleachers, Lucas wanted to see his memories unfold in the gym. For a moment, he thought he could see Brooke. She was jumping up and down with pom-poms and screaming at the top of her lungs. Then she looked over at him and Davis, giving them a slight wink. Lucas knew that it wasn't real but he wished that it was. He would give anything to have Brooke by his side. Lucas heard footsteps and a slight groan. He looked over and it was Whitey walked towards him. "Are you okay?" Lucas laughed a little. Whitey laughed as well, he wasn't the young man he was before.

"I'm getting old," Whitey sat next to Lucas, out of breath.

"You were always old." Lucas joked. Whitey looked down at Davis, this was his first time seeing him.

"Thank you God, he looks like his mother." Whitey said to Lucas, playing with Davis' hands. Lucas laughed a little, he nodded, agreeing with Whitey about Davis' looks. There was a short silence between them as they looked down at Davis. "Welp, I have to get home. It's already midnight." Whitey said, started to walk down the stairs. Lucas stayed on the bench, looking around the gym. "Practice is tomorrow, 5 in afternoon...Coach." Whitey smiled up at Lucas. Lucas nodded, bouncing Davis on his knees a little.

"You here that, Davis. I'm the coach for the ravens. This is new beginning for us." Lucas assured his son.


	9. Holding on

Lucas was done talking about death, he was done thinking about it. He felt that everytime he would talk about, he would think about Brooke. He reminded himself that Brooke isn't dead, that she was still here. But then, he feels like that he would never move on. He should start now, he thought. Move on with Davis, and never look back. Because if he didn't, he would be a completely devstated and it wouldn't be good for Davis. He had fought hard and long since Brooke was gone, he missed her kisses and her touch. He looked in the mirror, putting on his shirt. He placed the necklace around his neck with Brooke's ring dangling from the chain of the necklace. Lucas swore to himself that he would always wear this, it would be his good luck necklace. Brooke never let him down.

 _Brooke kissed him on his neck, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She wanted him to be comfortable and relaxed since today was the big day. She could tell how nervous he was, he had been standing in the mirror for over an hour changing his suits over and over again. Brooke tried not to laugh, instead she had this confident smile on her face._

 _"You're going to be late." Brooke kissed his neck, moving towards his cheek. Lucas shook his head, finally putting on his tie. He felt like black and white would do him just fine. He was struggling with himself. He didn't know if this was the right moment, or if this was the right time._

 _"I'm just nervous." Lucas closed his eyes, trying to take in a deep breath. It was like his lungs were on fire and he couldn't breathe. Brooke turned him around, facing her. She helped him with his tie because it was a little crocked._

 _"Of course you are and you should be, it means that you won't do anything stupid." Brooke reminded him. Lucas thought of all the things that could go wrong but also all the things that could go right. He wanted this to be the best day of his life, he would miss it if he wouldn't stop stressing about it._

 _"This is really important to me, I don't want to screw this up." Lucas said to her. Brooke smiled, she didn't think that Lucas would screw this up. She thought that Lucas would have the best day of his life._

 _"Today is the book signing, this is also the day that agents and publishers would be arriving." Brooke reminded, kinking her eyebrow. She wanted him to be sharp and alert of the people around him. Lucas huffed, rolling his eyes. He didn't want to be reminded of that or he will be even more stressed out._

 _"Well, thanks for reminding me, Brooke." Lucas said sarcastically._

 _"Your welcome." Brooke tapped him on his chest._

 _"Brooke, this isn't funny." Lucas walked away from her, pacing around their bedroom. Brooke laughed a little, seeing how nervous he was._

 _"I haven't seen you this nervous since you proposed to me." Brooke chuckled. Lucas turned around. He laughed a little and it felt good. He was slowly relaxing himself. Lucas sat on the edge of the bed, next to Brooke Davis. "You just have to take a deep breath." Brooke took in a deep breath, giving Lucas an example. Lucas took in a deep breath, held it for a second and let it out. So did Brooke._

 _"How did you deal with it when you launched your clothing store?" Lucas begged her, wondering her tricks._

 _"I didn't, I was a complete nervous wreck." Brooke said honestly. Lucas groaned, covering his face. He knew that today was going to be the worst day of his life. "But then I thought you and our baby. And then everything just changed. I was relaxed." Brooke said to him, softly. Lucas looked up, not knowing that she had thought of them. Brooke took off her wedding ring, kissed it and then rubbed it softly on her pregnant belly. She stood up, with a slight groan coming from her mouth. She was five months pregnant, she couldn't believe that she came this far. She was excited for her baby to come out. She was ready. She grabbed a necklace from her cabinet. She took the diamond off of the necklace and in place of it, she put her ring there. She walked over to Lucas and wrapped it around his neck. "When you feel like your panic or the world is falling apart around you. Know that Davis and I will always be there for you. Always." Brooke said softly. Lucas looked down at the necklace that was on his chest, he didn't even realized that he was completely calm. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke, pulling her in closer. He looked up at his beautiful wife._

 _"How did I get so lucky?" Lucas asked her. Brooke squinted her eyes, looking up as if she was thinking really hard._

 _"You know, I ask myself that question every day." Brooke laughed._

 _"So, you're okay with this?" Lucas slowly asked her, not knowing what she was going to say. Brooke raised her eyebrows, she didn't really care as long as Lucas was happy, she was going to be happy. This was for Lucas, not for her._

 _"About you doing a book signing from a book that you wrote about another girl...named Peyton. I'm totally fine." Brooke shrugged her shoulders, not thinking nothing else of it. She pulled away from Lucas and grabbed her purse._

 _"Woah, woah, Brooke...what are you doing?" Lucas stopped her from grabbing anything else._

 _"I just didn't do my makeup and put on this blue dress for no reason." Brooke laughed. "I'm team Lucas, I wasn't going to let you go to first book signing alone...plus, I didn't want any other girls hitting on you. We already have Peyton for that." Brooke rolled her eyes. Lucas quickly kissed her, he wanted to thank her for everything that she was doing for him._

 _"Your amazing you know that." Lucas pulled away from the kiss, he wanted her to know that. Brooke shrugged her shoulders, putting her arms around him._

 _"That's what I heard." Brooke said to him._

Lucas had tears in his eyes, he just missed Brooke so damn much. He missed everything that Brooke had to offer. She was everything that he ever wished for. When he was in high school, he always thought Peyton and him should be together but that all changed when he fell in love with Brooke. He would try anything to get her back and have her trust her again. She was everything that he wished for and now that shes gone, he felt like a piece of him left too. He was stubborn, he swore to himself that he wouldn't find anyone else and that he was fine being alone. He turned over, grabbing the letter from the bed.

 ** _Life is suddenly great. My heart is filled with you and Davis, even though I don't get to see him. I imagine him looking and being like his father and I think that's enough for me. I have lived to see so much and I fell in love, I got married and now I'm pregnant with our son. I couldn't ask for a better life. Even though I'm gone, I still feel like I will be there by your side Lucas Scott. I will always be with you, even when you think I'm not. I'm there. I lived my life how I wanted to, with you. You made my life so much more than I ever thought it would be. I will always love you, Lucas Scott. Always._**

 ** _Love, Brooke._**


	10. The Date

Lucas heard a knock at the door, knowing that it might be Haley. Day after day, Haley would come by to check on Lucas but she really is checking on Davis. Lucas likes it, she loves having help around the house and not being a mad men running around. Lucas whipped his wet hands with a paper towel, quickly.

"Coming!" Were the words that came out his mouth, he didn't want the person to leave. He would have thought that Haley would just walk in with the extra key that she had. It must be someone else. He slowly walked to the door, looking out the window and saw the happy old man. Lucas quickly opened the door, wondering what Brooke said in the letter. The old man slowly walked into his home, his legs were weak and felt like they were broken.

"Did you read the letter?" Lucas asked him, walking over to kitchen to finish cooking the diner that he was preping for the old man. The old man quickly sat down in the chair, he didn't want to talk about the letter but he would for Lucas. The old man took in a deep breath, wondering how Lucas would understand.

"No, I didn't." The old man said to him, with sadness. Lucas stopped, still having a smile on his face. Lucas didn't understand, he wanted to be kind to the old man but these letters were a gift from Brooke. He didn't want these letter taken advantage of.

"Why?" Lucas asked him, putting the spagitti on simmer. Since that's the only thing that he knew how to cook. The old man didn't really want to get into why he didn't read the letter.

"Because it's my choice, Lucas. I don't tell you how to be a father, do I?" The old man said to him. Out of respect, Lucas didn't say another word. In fact, he just let the conversation fly away. He didn't want to make the old man angry, because he was the only thing left of Brooke.

"I'm sorry if I made you angry. You met a lot to Brooke which means you mean a lot to me." Lucas turned around, looking at the old man face. The old man stared off into space, still having the angry look on his face. Lucas had to make this up to him, he didn't want him to leave and never see him again. "Uh, there's a dinner party tomorrow. I was wondering if you like to come." Lucas asked slowly. The old man sat there for a moment, thinking a little. "I know Brooke would want you there, seeing all her friends that she grew up with." Lucas cleared his throat, stopping himself from crying.

"Okay," The old man said to him. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." The old man said to him. He kept reminding himself of Brooke, the wide smile that she had and her bright hazel eyes. "Are you going to be my date?" The old man looked back at Lucas, laughing. Lucas laughed with him.

"I already have a date." Lucas brought the spagetti plates to the table. The old man raised his eyebrows, shocked that Lucas was already moving on but reminded himself that was good for Lucas. Lucas shouldn't be wondering where Brooke is and if she's doing okay.

"Your dating, good for you Lucas." the old man took a huge bite from his meal. Lucas could tell how his answer was confusing a little.

"Uh, no. I meant my son." Lucas looked back into Davis' room, seeing how he was so comfortable and asleep. They both laughed, seeing how funny Lucas was and comfortable he was around the old man. Lucas could see how Brooke would like the old man, he was funny and had wisdom. "I'm not ready to date." Lucas shook his head. the old man whipped his mouth with a napkin and swallowed his food.

"No one is ever ready but when you move on," The old man looked down, knowing what love could do someone. "I bet you would fall in love without even realizing it." The old man said to him. Lucas understood what he was saying but he took those words down like salt on a wound.

"I would like to read of the letters to you," Lucas gave him a fake smile. Listening to old man saying that he would fall in love with someone new, it broke his heart. Life without Brooke was going to be hell on earth. Lucas walked back to the room, trying to take in a deep breath. He was to relax. Lucas closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. He pictured Brooke's smile, and her laugh but it wasn't there. She was smiling at him but her laugh was mute. He was forgetting her laugh. Lucas shook the pain off, he has a guest. He grabbed a letter from the box and walked back into the dining room. "Alright." Lucas said, giving another fake smile. He didn't want to show his pain and fear of losing Brooke for good. Lucas opened the letter, quickly so that he remember Brooke. "I am like a cloud in the sky, nothing could pull me down," Lucas cleared his throat, again, not wanting to cry. "I live in sky, Luke, now that we know that I wont have long. I want you to know that I'll be living in the sky." Lucas covered his mouth, not wanting to cry. The old man could see how hard it was to see him read this letter. "Day after day, life is going pretty good. I'm still pregnant and I'm still in love with you. I still have friends and I still have my best friend, Haley. But there is something that is bothering me. Peyton. I don't want to be mad anymore because it's tiring. I won't you forgive her Luke. Forgive her from all the things that she has to us and move on. She didn't mean to do it, Luke. She didn't mean to hurt us. Forgive her like I've forgiven you...Love, Brooke." Lucas said to the old man. The old man was confused, Brooke would talk about Peyton and then one time, she just stopped. The old man wondered what happened. Lucas' sadness became anger, he was happy that he thought of Peyton, so now he could hate her and not himself. Lucas stood up from the table. "I pick you up at eight. I'm going to sleep." Lucas turned away and walked into his room. The old man grabbed Brooke's letter, it was written in pink. That was her favorite color, The old man couldn't help but smile at the memories that they had together. That's all he could think about.


	11. The Murder of Brooke Davis

_**Since it's the weekend, I know that some of you would like to binge read. Some I'm posting two today and two tomorrow. Thank you for your review, I read them everytime I post a chapter. And thank you for reading my fanfic. Please keep reviewing and keep reading my fanfic. Thank you.**_

Haley was done decorating, her friends would be here any second and she couldn't wait to Lucas' friend comes. She wondered who the old man was and how he knew Brooke. Haley saw Nathan eating the fruit that was on the table. She had been telling him all night not eat the fruit.

"Nathan!" Haley shouted, pointing a finger at her husband. Nathan raised his eyebrows, seeing that he just had been caught. Haley quickly walked towards him, taking the fruit out of his hand. "Seriously?" Haley frowned, seeing how she kept telling him to stop eating the fruit.

"I didn't eat all day, I have been helping you decorate." Nathan reminded his wife. Haley noticed that she was being a little hard on Nathan all day today.

"I'm sorry," Haley huffed, rubbing her forehead to show that she was stressed. She was worrying about Lucas and this stranger that he was bringing. She was feeling that he could be nice or just a weirdo on the street.

"What's wrong with you hales?" Nathan wrapped his arm around her, comforting her like he always does. Haley shook her head, there was a lot of things that she was worried about. She was worried about everything involving Lucas and Davis.

"I'm scared for Lucas and I'm scared for Davis." Haley confessed to her husband. Nathan nodded, he could understand.

"Me too." Nathan said to her, agreeing with her. They had been worried about the both of them since Brooke was gone. They just worried about Lucas and how he was going to cope when it was time.

"It's just, Lucas doesn't want to talk about Brooke. All he does is read those letters-" Haley started to say.

"He's just trying to cope, Hales." Nathan rubbed her back.

"That's not coping." Haley pointed out.

"Oh, and what your doing is coping?" Nathan cocked his head a little, judging his wife. "You watch the video twice day and you cry every time." Nathan informed her. Haley rubbed her face, she felt like she was falling apart.

"When I'm at my worst, Brooke was always there for me and now she's not." Haley tried not to make herself cry. Nathan pulled her in for a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around her. Nathan didn't want to see Haley like this. They were all grieving, and so was Nathan. He had to be tough because they all needed someone to talk to.

"You're going to be fine, hales. I promise." Nathan said to her and with that being said. There doorbell rang. Haley whipped her tears from her face and put on a fake smile. It seemed like what everybody was doing lately. "You said Lucas was being a friend." Nathan said to her, putting the food outside.

"Yea, some old guy." Haley opened there. There was Lucas, Davis and the old man. Haley stood there awkwardly, knowing that heard what she said. She was right at the door when she said it.

"I would like to be called old man." The old man raised his eyebrow, correcting her. He moved past her and walked into the home. He was amazed of how big the house was and how this was similar to a mansion. "Woah, who did you get married to? Football player?" The old man used his crane to help him walk to the backyard. He saw a young man, putting the food at a large table in the middle of the yard. "You must be Nathan." The old man pointed at him, taking a seat at the large table. Nathan nodded, seeing Lucas and Haley following behind him.

"Uh, yea and I didn't catch your name." Nathan said down next to him.

"That's because I didn't throw it out to ya'" The old man said, making a slight joke. Haley laughed, sitting next to the old man. She wanted to know more of how he knew Brooke and if he had any stories to tell them. "Brooke would have laughed about that to." The old man winked at Haley. Lucas sat down next Haley, rocking Davis from side to side.

"Uh, speaking of," Haley had this excited look on her face, plus she didn't wan to be rude with the old man. The old man knew what she wanted and he knew that she was close friend of Brooke.

"You want to know how I know Brooke." The old man guessed.

"Yes, but that's if you want to." Haley said to him.

"I don't think I even have a choice." The old man laughed, looking over at Nathan. Nathan laughed as well, the old man was a light inside a darkness that they carried with them.

"Yea, me either." Nathan said to him.

"Ayo!" There was a loud voice behind them. Haley quickly stood up, seeing Mouth, Millie, Skills walking down to the backyard. She placed her index finger over her mouth.

"Shh!" She said loudly with agression. "Jamie's in the back sleeping." Haley told them, sitting back down and giving the old man his full attention. Lucas smirked a little, seeing how Haley acted around the old man.

"Some kind of party when your sons in the back sleeping." Lucas said to her, cracking a joke. Haley wanted to slap Lucas on the shoulder but he was holding Davis. Lucas rose Davis up a little. "You could say Davis is my shield." Lucas winked at her. Haley rolled her eyes, looking back at the old man. They all sat the table, eating a little bit of the fruit and cheese and crackers.

"Who are you?" Mouth pointed at the old man.

"Well, boy, it's not good to point at someone." The old man informed him. Mouth quickly placed his finger down in split second and mouth 'sorry'. Skills hit Mouth on the shoulders, asking what wrong with him for pointing his finger at the old man.

"Sorry about him, what's your name?" Skills asked, welcoming anyone that knew his friends.

"Brooke would call me old man, so I guess that's what you would call me." The old man said to the young kids around the table. They all looked at each other, confused at what he just said.

"You knew Brooke?" Mouth leaned forward a little. Millie held onto Mouth's arm, she was a little nervous.

"How?" Skills quickly asked him.

"He was just going to tell us that before you rudely interrupted us." Haley looked back at them, giving them an angry look. Haley turned back around to the old man, with a bright smile. "You can continue." Haley informed him. The old man took in a deep breath.

"I knew Brooke ever since she was in high school, when she meant Lucas." The old man looked over at Lucas. Lucas smiled a little, he couldn't wait to hear this story more in detail. "I have a bookstore across the street from the cafe." The old man said to them.

"I always wondered who owned that place," Mouth said to Millie but everyone could hear him.

"She came to bookstore one night, eager to read a book, any book that would make her "Smarter" she would say." They all laughed, knowing that was Brooke he was talking about. "She wanted to impress this boy at her school. I kept telling her that any boy would be lucky to have her but I just sounded like an old man hitting on a teenage girl, which was not the case." The old man said to them. They had bright smiles on their face and they couldn't help but laugh at his slight jokes. "After that, she would come every day. She would spend time with me but mostly in the book store. She would make sure that I wasn't alone or make sure that I was okay." The old man huffed. "She was there everyday until she wasn't there anymore. She came by my bookstore on the last day that she was on this earth, she gave me a box full of stuff for a man named Lucas. She told me that he would be here soon to collect it. She told me that she loved me and kissed me on my cheek and that was the last time I saw her." The old man said to her. Haley quickly whipped the tear from eyes, she didn't want to cry in front of everyone. "She told me about you Haley James Scott." The old man winked at her, touching her hand. Haley looked up at him with a slight smile. "She told me that you were her best friend, she loved you very much." The old man tapped her hand, making her feel better. Lucas could tell that old man had nothing else to say to them.

"I have a letter." Lucas said to all of them. He pulled out the letter from his jacket, and unfolded it.

"It's from Brooke." Millicent smiled, knowing the pink writing from anywhere. They all sat back, wondering what the letter would say.

"I think this is for all of us, after I read it." Lucas said to all of them. Lucas handed the letter to Haley, wanting her to read it. Haley excepted.

"Today is the day that I stop wondering and worrying about what will happen next. I stop myself from worrying about the future and if my family and friends are going to be okay...because I know they will," Haley smiled, wondering what Brooke was doing while she was writing this letter. "I know that my friends and family will always be there for each other, even at the toughest times but I want them to know that I love them, with everything I had. I always thought of them, even when I had to make the toughest decision of my life. I chose them, over my life and I'll do it again if I have to. Haley James Scott, I hope that you continue teaching and make the next generation great. Everyone should have a great mind like you Haley." Haley wasn't crying anymore, she was so happy and proud. "Nathan, I hope that you become the coach of the ravens and help Lucas. God knows he needs it. You are more than just a small town boy." Haley laughed and so did everyone else. "Millie, my sweet millie, focus on your work. Take this town by showing that not everyone is not a size zero and flaunt it and own it. Skills, Stop chasing after girls and focus on you. Believing that you could do whatever you put your mind to. Find the one. Mouth, you have been my right hand men since the day I meet you. Now, I need you to be there for Haley and Lucas. And please take care of Millie for me. You guys need each other. And old man, I hope that you are there. I hope that you find happiness and not to have burdeon over your shoulder. I love you, with everything that I have. I want you to do something great. Lucas, my dear Lucas. Don't live your life in box, I want you to do amazing things that I couldn't do. Be there for everyone and Davis. Do the things that you wouldn't do before. I love you all, take care of one another. For me. Love, Brooke." Haley stopped, she looked up and everyone had tears in their eyes. They didn't want to cry but it was hard for them not to. This was something that they had never experienced before.

"I have something to say," Lucas smiled, looking down at his son. Lucas stood up, holding Davis. "I'm the new coach for the raves," Lucas said to them. They all gasped. "And," Lucas stopped them from cheering. "I'm going to write again...I'm going to write about the letters and about Brooke. I want her memory to live on forever." Lucas said to them. They all clapped, standing up and giving Lucas pat on the back. Lucas felt good, he felt like himself again and nothing could bring him down.

"I'm proud of you, Luke." A voice that he never heard in a long time. A voice that he never wanted to hear, ever again. That voice was like a sting in his back and it made his throat burn. They all turned around, to a blonde that they thought they would never see again. It was Peyton, she stood there with a slight smile. Lucas froze, he didn't know what to do or say but they were angry, he could feel that.

 _Brooke felt her back hurting again, it was on fire. She was now 6 months pregnant and her due date was almost here. Everything was settled and she had written her last letter. She placed the letter in the envelope and slid the box under the bed for Lucas to find. She was going to get through this, she knew that she would. The doorbell rang, her friend was at the door and she couldn't wait to speak to her. They haven't talked in a long time. Brooke raced to the door, as fast she could. She opened the door and Peyton stared at stomach, seeing how large Brooke was._

 _"Wow," Peyton said to her, not wanting to touch Brooke's stomach. Brooke laughed, she realized that she was out of breath. Brooke took Peyton's hand, trying to let Peyton feel her stomach. But Peyton snatched her hand back, not wanting any part of it. "No." Peyton said to her. Brooke could see that Peyton was a little off._

 _"Peyton I have something to tell you," Brooke said to her. Peyton rolled her eyes, she didn't care about anything that Brooke had to tell her. She was so angry with Lucas and Brooke, she felt like they didn't care about what she had to say. "I care about you," Brooke turned around, she hated seeing her friend like._

 _"You still do, after all that happened?" Peyton questioned her. Brooke smiled, she would always care about Peyton._

 _"Of course, P. Swayer. You're my best friend, if you still want to be best friends." Brooke said to her. Peyton didn't want any of that, she wanted to stay far away from Brooke and Lucas as she possibly could. "I miss you, I want you to be in Davis' life." Brooke asked her. Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed. She thought Brooke was crazy to think that Peyton would ever be her friend._

 _"You have got to be kidding me," Peyton laughed to herself. The smile on Brooke's face faded, she thought that Peyton would be forgiving. "What makes you think that I will ever become friends with you again," Peyton took a step towards Brooke. "I'm in love with your husband!" Peyton yelled. Brooke felt a word of anger fill her body but she just stood there. "You're selfish." Peyon grabbed her leather jacket._

 _"I'm selfish?!" Brooke asked her. "I have let you take Lucas, again and again, thinking that you were the one for him! Putting you before myself but I'm doing that again! I wont let you!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs. Peyton sharply turned around._

 _"You have done nothing for me!" Peyton yelled back._

 _"I was the only person that didn't leave Peyton!" Brooke cried, Peyton paused and realized how true that was. Brooke had always been by her side whenever she needed her, and she never left._

 _"It doesn't matter. Lucas doesn't love you," Peyton didn't want to face the facts._

 _"Well, he sure as hell doesn't love you." Brooke said to her. Peyton quickly punched Brooke in face, not thinking. Brooke turned over, not realizing that she was falling. She fell hard, on her stomach on the ground. There was a loud grunt that came from Brooke but then there was silence. Peyton didn't realize what she had done, she took a step back in shock. There was blood coming from Brooke._

 _"Oh my god," Peyton reached down, trying to wake up Brooke. The door swung up and Lucas and Haley walked inside, hearing yelling from inside. Lucas gasped, seeing a pool of blood and Brooke was laying in it. Then he saw Peyton, beside her. Peyton shook her head, trying to make them understand. "I didn't- I-" Peyton tried to say. Haley was already on the phone with police._

 _Soon, they were at the hospital. There was panic in Lucas' voice, he didn't know what to do. He had to make toughest decision of his life and that means losing the girl that he loves. He looked up at the doctor, they all waited for an answer. Haley placed a soft hand on his shoulder, assuring him that everything was going to be okay. Lucas nodded, he had force the words from his mouth._

 _"My son, save my son." Lucas cried, he couldn't believe that he was doing this and that he could lose Brooke but this is what she wanted. Now, he would have to move on and deal with this pain for the rest of his life. The doctor nodded, walking back into the surgery room._

 _"Lucas-" Haley tried to say but he removed her hand from his shoulder. He started to walk back to where Peyton was, in the waiting room but she was gone. She was nowhere to be found. Lucas bundled up his fist, he wanted to have a few words with Peyton. Because of her, Brooke Davis was gone._

Back to the chaos in the back yard of Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Mouth, Millie, Skills, old man and Haley James Scott. They didn't know what to say or do, they just stared at the blonde girl. She had this smirk on her face, like she had all this power and she wasn't afraid of anyone or anything. Lucas bundled his fist, grinding his teeth. He wanted to give Peyton hell but he had to be a man. He looked back, seeing Skills holding Davis. Haley put down her drink and stood in front of Peyton. She didn't say a word for a long moment, she didn't know what to say but she did know what she wanted to do. Haley punched her with her might, her anger, sadness and misery was all in the punch. It was so powerfull that Peyton was knocked out cold. They all stood around her, the old man was confused. He stood up, walking towards Lucas and see the girl on the floor.

"Who is this young lady?" The old man said, wondering if she was okay. Peyton started to move a little but her eyes were still closed.

"That's Peyton," Lucas said to her. "She killed Brooke," Lucas said to him. The old man didn't have any words and then his anger build up. Peyton opened her eyes, seeing everyone surround her. Lucas crouched down to Peyton's level. He wanted her to hear every word of what he was going to say. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked her. Peyton smiled happily, happy that wondered how she was doing.

"Yea," Peyton rubbed her chin.

"Good, because I want you to hear this," Lucas said to her, Peyton frowned. She thought this would be romantic. "I lost all the love that I have for you, there is just anger now." Lucas said to her. Peyton began to cry, she knew that blew her chance with Lucas.

"I'll go start the car," The old man said to Lucas, walking past everyone.

"Lucas, don't say that." Peyton cried, trying to hold his hand.

"You took away the person that gave me meaning to life. The only person that really understood me," Lucas tried to calm himself down but he was so angry and he had been waiting to tell Peyton this since she left. "You took away Davis' mother!" Lucas yelled in her face. "I will never forgive you for that." Lucas said to her.

"Lucas," Peyton cried.

"You took away our best friend...my best friend. There is not forgiving for that. None." Lucas stood up, grabbing Davis. He began to walk away but then remembered that he had a letter. "Oh," He took a step back, facing Peyton. "Oddly, Brooke was trying to forgive you for kissing me and telling me that you love and to not marry her." Lucas said to her. "I don't know why but that's Brooke Davis, she had a good heart. She would have loved to see her son," Lucas noticed that he was crying and tears were rolling down his face. "You don't deserve this," Lucas held up a letter. "But Brooke thought you did," Lucas threw the letter at Peyton's face and didn't say another word.


	12. The forgiven

**Sorry that I couldn't post sooner. I hope you guys love the chapters. Thank you for the reviews, I read all over them. Your reviews is what keep me writing my fanfic. Sometimes I go on your pages and read your fanfic. Thank you so much again. Please keep reviewing and reading the story.**

They all walked away from Peyton, like she was never in their lives. All they saw was a murderer, someone who murdered their best friend. Lucas and the old man were already gone, not giving Peyton any more of his time. Haley shook her head, she didn't understand why Peyton was here. Haley held onto her right hand, it was swelling up a little. The pain was so unreal but she thought Peyton deserved and she didn't regret a single thing. They all walked inside, saying goodbye to Haley but Peyton was trying to pick herself up from the ground.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Millie shook her head, watching Peyton trying to pick herself off in the backyard. Millie crossed her arms, judging the blonde girl. She didn't know Peyton much but she did know Brooke. And Brooke was something out of this world, she didn't deserve what happened to her. "I mean, she knew that it was coming for her, right?" Millie looked over at Haley but Haley was filled with anger. She didn't want to speak or look at anyone. She just kept her eyes on Peyton, hoping that she wouldn't get up from the ground.

"She was lucky that Lucas didn't punch her," Skills chimed in, raising his eyebrow.

"No," Mouth said to them, everyone turned and looked at him. They had to focus on something else, they didn't want to give Peyton another second of their time. "Lucas wouldn't do that. That's why he called her here." Mouth confessed to all of them.

"You knew that she was going to be here?" Nathan said angrily, taking a step towards Mouth but he wasn't going to do anything. He was so angry with Peyton and now he was angry with Lucas. Mouth put his hands up like he was going to surrender.

"Lucas called and told me that there was a letter for Peyton. He asked if I could call her and meet him at the river court. I guess she wanted to surprise everyone," Mouth shrugged his shoulders.

"Why would Lucas do that?" Millie said, not understanding the motive.

"Because that's what Brooke would do...that's what she wanted. He did it for Brooke." Haley finally spoke up, now there was just silence. Peyton finally picked herself up and slowly started to walk towards them.

"Does that mean he forgives Peyton?" Skills asked Haley.

"I don't think so, man. He seems pretty torn up about Brooke." Nathan said to him.

"But Brooke's not-" Millie started to say but they were cut off by Peyton. She walked up, whipping the blood from her nose and formed a cocky smile. She told herself that she wouldn't let them see her weak.

"You can go now, you've got what you wanted." Haley said to her, Peyton chuckled, shaking her head. This isn't what she wanted.

"This isn't what I wanted." Peyton said to her. "I don't know what I did wrong." Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"Seriously? Peyton, you killed Brooke!" Millie yelled at her.

"From what I've heard-" Peyton raised her eyebrows, looking at all of them.

"It doesn't matter. You have to go, you need to leave town." Haley informed her. Peyton didn't want to leave, she felt like she needed to stay here.

"I'm not leaving, in fact. I'm staying until I take my last dying breath." Peyton smiled, raising her chin.

"Well, in that case," Millie bundled her fist, taking a step towards her but Mouth stopped. "Your right mouth, I don't want Peyton to do me like she did Brooke." Millie stood beside her husband.

"It was an accident," Peyton pleaded.

"That accident, took my best friend away." Haley reminded her. Peyton shook her head, this isn't what she wanted to happen. She thought everyone would forgive her and move on but again, this happened just a few weeks ago. "What did you think? After Brooke was gone, we would just forgive you?" Haley asked her.

"Yes." Peyton said to her.

"Well, we don't. I don't think we can ever forgive you for this and if Brooke was here, she wouldn't either." Haley snared at her.

"How would you know what Brooke wanted?" Peyton raised her voice, wanting to hurt Haley but Nathan stood in front of her.

"Easy." Nathan asked her. Peyton rolled her eyes, taking a step back.

"Because I just know and because you weren't there, I was." Haley said to her. "I mean," Haley pushed her hair back with her hands. She didn't understand Peyton and what she wanted. "You always said that people always leave," Haley laughed. "But Brooke was always there..." Haley told her. Peyton could remember when her and Brooke had this conversation. "And you betrayed her over and over again but not this time. You get the hell out of this town or I will make your life a living hell."

"How?" Peyton smirked, thinking that Haley was bluffing.

"Mouth and I are reporters for the news." Millie crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows with a slight smirk. Peyton's smile faded, there were endless possibilities to what Millie and Mouth might do on the air.

"And I'm a assistant coach of the ravens, so that means I know every coach out there and every parent. News travels fast." Skills warned her.

"And I'm a teacher, that means I know everyone and I'm the owner of a busy cafe. My best friend is a famous book writer and my husband is a basketball player and the coach for the ravens; you do the math." Haley said to her. Peyton paused for a moment, they all looked serious and thought that she would never have a life.

"I just wanted to make it right." Peyton said to them, not wanting to cry in front of them.

"You can't Peyton, everything is all set and done." Millie shrugged her shoulders. They all felt like there was nothing else to say, they hoped that she had the message clear and was ready to leave.

"I give you a couple days, Peyton and then your gone." Haley said to her. "Now, get the hell out of my house." Haley pointed to the door. Peyton whipped the blood from her lips and quickly walked out. Haley watched as she left and slammed the door behind her. Haley turned around to Mouth, pointing her finger at his face. "Don't ever do that again," Haley referring to Mouth calling Peyton here. Haley turned around and walked into the back, trying to clear her heard from this. She had so much anger that she wanted to kill Peyton but Brooke would want her to move on.


	13. The mistake

Haley rubbed her head, she had the roughest night of her life. She was out of her character, she had this feeling to apologize to Peyton but her pride had the best of her. She felt sick of what happened and didn't want to think about. She wanted to do more then just hit Peyton, she wanted to hit her with the car and make Peyton feel her pain. But, she had to think of Brooke. WWBD. What would Brooke Do. That's all she thought about and cared for. She closed her eyes and thought of the memories that she had of Brooke, she had to remember something. She pictured the first time that she saw Brooke, helping her get into the car. _I'm gonna call you, Brooke._ Brooke's voice was still fresh like she was right beside Haley. It made Haley smile, she hasn't smiled in a long time.

"Hey, rocky, what are you smiling about?" Nathan joked, standing in front of her. Haley took in a deep breath, looking up at the big blue sky. She loved her large house and the backyard that came with it.

"Brooke." Haley smiled, Nathan sat next to her. He didn't have the words for her, his anger was gone but now he was confused. He still didn't understand why Lucas needed Peyton here and why he wanted to give her the letter. This whole thing would have done damage but still, Lucas wasn't thinking clearly.

"What was Lucas thinking?" Nathan asked his beautiful wife. Haley looked up.

"Brooke," Haley said honestly. "Look at it Nathan, if you were in some trouble...who do you think about?" Haley asked him. Nathan thought for a moment but he was quick.

"You...Jamie..." Nathan started off the list, he thought of all the important people in his life that he loved.

"Annnddd," Haley tried to get the name from him. Nathan took in a deep breath, this was the first time that he thought about her and said her name in his head. He didn't want to remind himself what happened and losing a good friend. He thought Brooke would live a thousand years and a thousand more.

"Brooke." Nathan said to her.

"You know, that's the first time I actually heard you say her name." Haley informed. Nathan smiled, agreeing with his wife. He had always hoped that Brooke would come through his doors, high spirited and happy. "I mostly liked Brooke because you guys didn't date." Haley joked. Nathan raised his eyebrows, they didn't date but they did have sex and made a tape of it.

"I just-" Nathan started to say, he rubbed his palm on his pants. He was feeling uncomfortable to talk about it.

"Don't want to let her go," Haley looked away from her husband, staring at the large tree in front of him. "me either." Haley frowned, she missed Brooke like she missed her mom. It seemed like everything was falling around her and she didn't want to let go. "One day, I believe that she's going to walk into the cafe and give me a giant hug." Haley felt tears running down her face but she had a smile. It was tears of joy, for the hope that Brooke would come back home.

"Me too, I always think that she's going to walk through those doors and say 'did you miss me'"? Nathan mocked Brooke voice, it was high and seductive. Haley laughed, liking the impression that Nathan did. There was silence but their minds were loud, they were thinking about the memories they had with Brooke. "Do you think she wrote me a letter?" Nathan finally asked Haley. He was so afraid of it, then it would be real that she was gone.

"I think...she made you a video." Haley smiled at him, whipping the tears from his eyes. "What are you so afraid of Nathan?" Haley asked him.

"Losing her...for good." Nathan confessed to her.

The old man and Lucas sat outside on the porch, with little Davis. Lucas was replaying last night over and over again. The old man didn't have any words, he left as soon as Lucas did. There was nothing to say because the old man knew about Peyton and her ways. He remembered Brooke would talk to him about her.

"How are you doing?" The old man asked him. The old man wouldn't be surprised that Lucas would say that he wasn't doing fine because of what happened last night. "I thought you would be hiding in your room because of last night," The old man laughed. Lucas laughed a little, he looked down at his beautiful son. Davis did nothing but stare at Lucas, his eyes were only on him.

"I can't, I have a job to do." Lucas said to him, Davis wrapped his hand around Lucas' finger.

"And what a great job you have," The old man complimented Lucas. They both stared down at Davis. Davis was reaching for Lucas' face, seeing how fascinated he was. Lucas was thinking about Brooke, wondering what she was thinking right now. He was so afraid to lose her.

"I'm afraid," Lucas confessed to the old man, knowing that he could trust him. The old man gave Lucas his attention. He wondered what Lucas Scott would be afraid of. From what he heard, he had been through it all. "...of losing Brooke." Lucas finished, staring down at his son because if he couldn't look into the old man eyes, he would fall apart. The old man could understand that, Lucas was hoping that he would give him advice.

"I think the same thing every day, I wonder if I'll ever move on-" The old man started to say.

"But you have to right?" Lucas quickly asked him. The old man was caught off guard by Lucas. "You have to move on because you'll just have pain for the rest of life." Lucas said to him, looking back at his son.

"Is that what you think, Lucas?" The old man asked him. "That if you don't move on from Brooke...you'll be miserable?" The old man said to him. He already knew the answer, he could see it written on Lucas' face.

"I can't have my son living like he's the reason why my wife is gone. I won't let him. I have to be the best father that I can be and if that means forgetting Brooke-" Lucas started to say.

"But you won't and I believe that you don't want to because you read those letters every day." the old man told him. "You are reminded of Brooke from those letters-"

"And when they stop?" Lucas questioned him, knowing that he wouldn't have the answer.

"Then you will have Davis." The old man said to him. Lucas looked back down at his son, he was thankful that he had something left of Brooke, that he could have forever. He has peace in his soul, knowing there was a piece of Brooke still here. But there was nothing changing his mind for him to move on.

"I don't want to live with the pain." Lucas said to him, looking away from the old man.

"What pain?" A voice said in front of them. Peyton held her hands behind her back and a slight smile on her face. All she wanted to do was make peace with everyone, one by one. She stood in front of them, watching them sit on the porch with a confused look on their face. There was silence, Lucas wasn't surprised that she was here. Lucas had hoped that she had left.

"The punch wasn't enough?" the old man joked, he laughed as he looked around at everyone. No one was laughing, not even Peyton. She was still feeling the pain from last night. The old man felt the pressure of being old because he was always around someone younger than him. "Too soon," the old man nodded, he closed his mouth and was going to let Lucas and Peyton talk.

"You have the letter, why are you still here?" Lucas asked her, looking down at Davis. He didn't want to look in her eyes because then he'll remember what they had. He wanted to keep the thought of Peyton killing Brooke, murdering her and then leaving. Peyton took in a deep breath, she knew that this was going to be tough.

"Your letter is actually a CD," Peyton pulled the CD out from her back pocket and held it up. She waved it a little so that everyone could see it. Lucas knew what it was, he was shocked when he found out what it was yesterday. He saw the words Peyton and quickly grabbed it. "And Haley gave me a few days, so I'm using these few days to be with people that hate me." Peyton smiled a little. Lucas nodded, not caring what people have to say. Peyton couldn't see that he didn't. Peyton kneeled down to Lucas' level. "Serious, Luke. Talk to me." Peyton begged him. Lucas quickly stood up, holding his child close towards him. Peyton tried to see the child but Lucas stopped her from trying.

"Why couldn't you just leave us alone?" Lucas raised his shoulders, that was the question that he wanted answered. Peyton didn't have any words for him.

"I was in love with you," Peyton reminded him, trying to make him understand. Lucas didn't care, he knew that Peyton was in love with him.

"I didn't care now and definitely didn't care then!" Lucas raised his voice.

"Lucas," The old man said, calming Lucas down. Lucas didn't say another word, he didn't want to see Peyton ever again.

"Do me a favor, and leave town so that i can move on." Lucas sharply turned around and walked into the house with Davis in his arms. Peyton huffed, it wasn't what she expected. She thought that Lucas would forgive her and she could live here again. She missed her home and missed her old house.

"Well, that went well." Peyton sat next to the old man, she just wanted to talk to someone that didn't think she was murderer. She looked over at the old man, she didn't know who he was. "Who are you?" Peyton rose her chin, studying the old man.

"I am friends of Lucas'...I was a friend of Brooke's." The old man said sadly.

"I didn't kill her." Peyton pleaded, knowing what she had done.

"You didn't mean to kill her," The old man corrected her. Peyton looked away, that's not what she meant but she would take it. "I know." The old man said to her. Peyton rubbed her neck, she was so nervous and scared of everything around her.

"This whole town thinks I'm a murderer and this is a very small town. I killed the notorious Brooke Davis." Peyton told him. The old man nodded, knowing how well known Brooke was in this town.

"Brooke knew everybody and every body knew Brooke." the old man agreed with her. He didn't want to judge Peyton because had forgiven her when he first found out what happened to Brooke.

"How did you know?" Peyton asked, wondering who told him.

"This town speaks and they speak fast." The old man answered her. Peyton groaned with frustration and she didn't know what to do.

"I just want to make things right," Peyton said to him.

"I don't think you can. You made your bed and now you have to lay in it. This is something that someone can't get over. You took Davis' mother away from him," The old man said to her.

"I know that and it hunts me every day. I wasn't the same person, I was sick." Peyton informed him. The old man raised his eyebrow. "Just tell me what to do, please." Peyton begged him. The old man looked away, out into the sky and took in a deep breath.

"They won't forgive you." The old man told her. Peyton groaned, holding her head down. She hoped that they would and she'll go back to her life. She didn't mean to hurt Brooke, she didn't mean to hurt anyone. "You just have to tell your peace and move on with your life." The old man stood up, slowly walking into the house. Peyton stayed outside, watching him leave.

"You forgive me right?!" PEyton yelled, wanting him to hear her. The old man looked back, holding onto the door. He smiled at her.

"Of course." the old man said to her and shut the door behind him.


	14. The Thing

Haley's mind was clear, anytime that she thought of Peyton, she would close her eyes and think of Brooke. What would Brooke Davis do? Well, she would have done a lot more to Peyton if she was here but she wasn't. And that was going to stick on Haley like gum on the bottom of her shoe. Haley didn't want to ever see Peyton again, and if she did, she felt like she would throw up. She had to turn the other chapter in her life and move on. This wasn't going be easy but knowing that Peyton killed Brooke, it wasn't going to happen.

"Sooo, about last night?" Millie stood beside her, putting the napkins on the tables. Haley was organizing the flowers that were on the small tables. She loved how this place turned out. They had come a long way from where they started.

"I feel bad," Haley immediately said to Millie. Millie was surprised how forward Haley was being but she didn't understand what Haley was feeling bad for.

"About what?" Millie now realized what Haley was meaning, she had this judgemental look on her face.

"Hitting Peyton..." Haley turned around, going behind the counter. "It wasn't called for," Haley started to look for the flower. Millie didn't understand where this was coming from but she understood why Haley was feeling bad.

"Brooke wouldn't want you to do that," Millie guessed.

"Exactly." Haley sharply turned around, having a disappointed look on her face. Millie bit her lip, she didn't want to say anything.

"When are you going to tell Lucas about the thing?" Millie whispered, knowing that there was people are them. Haley leaned forward to Millie.

"I don't want to talk about the thing." Haley whispered, looking around, making sure that no one was watching them.

"We have to talk about the thing because the thing is still here." Millie whispered. "We can't keep doing this. We have to-" Millie tried to tell Haley.

"I just have to get her parents okay and then..." Haley tried to finish telling her but she saw Peyton walk into the cafe. Everyone stared at her, gasping in aw. Peyton stood there, liking the attention that people were giving her. She was changed person, she was different know since what happened with Brooke.

"The famous murderer." Peyton said to them, some people got up and walked out but the others gave her stares until she felt a slight burn in her back from them staring at her. Peyton walked over to Millie and Haley. Peyton stared at millie, noticing that she was pregnant. "Whose the father?" Peyton raised her eyebrows.

"It's mouth," Millie said angrily, she grabbed a cloth and quickly walked away. Peyton looked back at Haley, seeing how angry she looked.

"You gave me a few days," Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"And you are using those few days to make people hate you more?" Haley asked her. Peyton doesn't care about people think anymore. Since she left this town, she had to get tough and speak her mind. She wasn't going to let people walk all over her anymore. "What are you doing here?" Haley asked her.

"I came to make my peace." Peyton said to her, hoping that Haley would agree.

"I don't want to make peace with you, Peyton. I don't want anything to do with you." Haley said to her, Haley started to stack the flower behind the counter. She didn't want to punch Peyton in the face anymore.

"I know I screwed up-" Peyton tried to explain to her.

"You did more than screwed up Peyton, you killed my best friend." Haley yelled at her, she cleared her throat. Everyone turned around and looked at her. They were all silent, they weren't going to rescue Peyton because she deserved it.

"You were never her best friend," Peyton snared, crossing her arms.

"And you were?" Haley removed herself from behind the counter and stood in front of Peyton. She wanted to make sure that Peyton was listening to words that were coming from her mouth. "You didn't do a single thing for Brooke, nothing. All you did was make her life a living hell. You stabbed her in the back." Haley turned around, angrily whipping the tables off.

"It was more of a push but..." Peyton could see that joke wasn't funny. "I was more of a friend to her than you were." Peyton said to her. Haley didn't care because she knew what her relationship with Brooke was about. Peyton could say that she was her best friend but she wasn't and Haley knew that more than anyone else. "It wasn't my fault that Brooke doesn't talk to me anymore. The day she died, she called me over to probably yell in my face about Lucas." Peyton rolled her eyes. Haley couldn't take it anymore, Peyton knew nothing about Brooke.

"She didn't invite you to yell at you! She was going to tell you that she had cancer!" Haley yelled in Peyton's face. The whole cafe became quiet, all eyes were on Haley and Peyton. Peyton was shocked that Haley yelled at her, she didn't see Haley this angry. "She had a tumor in her chest. And she wanted to tell you for whatever reason. That's why she wrote those letters and made those videos...she knew that she was going to die." Haley shrugged her shoulders, not really wanting to know the reason why.

"Well, maybe I can find out." Peyton pulled out the CD from her back pocket. Haley didn't understand why Brooke would make Peyton a CD. "I bet you didn't get one of these because Brooke loved me...I was her best friend." Peyton said to her. Haley rolled her eyes, she was too tired to go back and forth with Peyton. She turned around, whipping the counter off.

"Get out," Millie walked up to Peyton, she was burning with anger. She had a lot of words for Peyton but she didn't want to stress herself out because she was almost a few weeks away from having her baby. Peyton narrowed her eyebrows. She was still standing there, in front of Millie. "Get the hell out!" Millie pointed to the door, she didn't even realize that she had yelled. Peyton walked out of the cafe without another word. Millie felt better since she yelled at Peyton. There were slight claps in the room. Millie walked over to Haley, still whipping the counter that seemed spotless. "Are you okay?" Millie rubbed Haley's back. Haley huffed, throwing the cloth to the back and covered her eyes. She wasn't okay and she didn't think that she ever will be until Brooke was back.

"Were doing the thing, screw the parents." Haley whispered to Millie. Millie stood up, knowing that this was a dangerous road that Haley wanted to go on but this was for someone they loved and Millie would go with Haley until the end of the road.


	15. The Hope

Lucas finished the chapter took his book, he had a lot more to go but he felt like he was doing enough. Their story wasn't finished yet. He wanted to write about book and their love together. It was something amazing. He couldn't explain how much he missed her, there were no words. He shut his laptop, ready to write another tomorrow. He pulled the laptop aside and numbed the voices from what was in front of him. He pictured that Brooke was beside him, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his arm. He opened the letter that he had beside him.

 _ **Dear Lucas,**_

 _ **How's life? I hope that life is treating you well and if it's not, that you have someone there for you. I also hope that you read my other letters and doing your best to make you life worth living. Sometimes I wonder what you're doing in the future...when I'm gone. I know that you're doing well, that you have this amazing life with Davis. Lucas, be brave for Davis and I. Don't let fear hold you back.**_

 _ **Love, Brooke.**_

Lucas wasn't going to let his fear hold him back, that's why he has to move on from Brooke Davis. He couldn't let the pain in his heart control him. Lucas looked up, zooming in back to his surroundings. He saw the boys running up and down the court, seeing how they practiced. One of the boys shot a three, without even blinking. Lucas quickly stood up, clapping his hands. He was proud of them, they had come a long way. "Keep going! Keep it up!" Lucas yelled, cheering them on. The old man walked into the gym, seeing the boys freely jumping around and running up and down the court. The old man wished that he could be young again, there was so much about it that he missed.

"How's it going Lucas?" The old man asked, standing beside him. Lucas smiled brightly, it was always a pleasure having the old man in his life. Lucas hugged him, patting him on his back. "Cheerful are we?" The old man finally sat down from his back hurting. Lucas sat down next to him, watching his boys play ball. He was excited for the games, he actually thought they could win.

"Funny thing, I always called Brooke cheery, she would call me brody." Lucas laughed a little back at the memories. He wasn't going to let himself down, he would use the memories to make him happy, not sad.

"Nicknames?" The old man said like he was impressed.

"I would usually called her pretty girl." Luca raised his eyebrow. The old man nodded. "I'm feeling good today, I'm writing my book and I'm coaching the ravens. I actually think that we might take it to the championships this year." Lucas informed the old man.

"Let's hope," The old man patted Lucas' back. The old man was going to be there for Lucas, as much as he could. "I see that you don't have Davis today?" The old man looked around, making sure that he was right.

"Haley has him for tonight. I need to run plays." Lucas told the old man.

"Why did Brooke call Davis...Davis?" The old man asked him. Lucas narrowed his eyebrows, he didn't really know why Brooke called him Davis. Lucas asked himself that question every day but nothing came up.

"I don't know but I'm glad she did because he reminds me of her every day." Lucas said to him.

"Well maybe that's what she wanted, so that you can reminded of her." The old man said to him. Lucas believed that there was something else to it. Brooke wouldn't just call Davis...Davis. There was something that he didn't know. "It seems like your doing great." The old man stood up from the bench.

"What? You're leaving so soon?" Lucas asked him. The old man started to walk away.

"Basketballs not my style." The old man turned the corner and he was gone. Lucas laughed, Brooke was also done with basketball when she was finished cheerleading. When he sometimes thought of Brooke, he would see her. Lucas turned around, looking back at his team. They were doing so well, it seemed like they had been playing basketball since they were children. Lucas clapped.

"Let's go!" Lucas cheered them on, trying to make them believe in themselves. Lucas looked across the gym, seeing young Brooke in the stands. She had her cheerleading uniform on and pom poms in her hand. She was watching Lucas' team, running around across the court. She seemed so fascinated. Lucas was shocked of what he was seeing, he stopped clapping and just stared at his wife. She seemed so real, like she was really there. Brooke slowly looked back at him, away from the basketball players. She gave him a slight smile and then she faded away. She was gone, like the wind.


	16. The Break-Up

Peyton knocked on the door, opening it slightly but there was no one home. She poked her head through, looking into the house but she didn't see anyone.

"Lucas?" Peyton said with a high voice, hoping that he wouldn't yell at her. Peyton invited herself into his house. She looked around at the beautiful home, it was so well decorated and everything seemed like it was in place. She was impressed with what Brooke did to the house. "Brooke did know how to decorate." Peyton mumbled to herself, not wanting to give props to Brooke. She felt like Brooke ruined her life, she wished that she moved on from Lucas a long time ago. Peyton continued look through the home, seeing how this could all be hers if she just fought harder with Lucas. She let Lucas go without a blink.

 _Peyton had been fighting all day and felt tired of it, she didn't want to fight anymore. Her voice was getting tired and she a lot of things on her mind. She wanted to move on from this but she was afraid that this what her life is going to be like with Lucas. Lucas slammed his hand on the counter, not wanting to look at Peyton. He was so furious and annoyed with Peyton. This was it, he had to let her go. His heart wasn't with her anymore. They had the whole cafe to themselves, He turned around, taking in a deep breath._

 _"I think we should break up," Lucas said to her. Peyton was shocked that Lucas wanted to break up with her, it made her not want to leave. She had doubts in her mind but she still wanted to be with Lucas because he made her happy. Peyton's mouth hung open from the surprise._

 _"No-" Peyton mumbled to herself, wanting to say it out loud but she was shocked. They had been through everything together but now they are just done. Lucas didn't want anything to do with Peyton, it was over._

 _"I can't do this anymore. We fight all the time." Lucas reminded her. Peyton felt like she could fix this, she just had something to say. She would just have to say something to make him stay._

 _"You can't." Peyton finally said out loud. Lucas huffed, he didn't want to break Peyton's hurt but he didn't want to be in this relationship anymore. He didn't want to fight for her anymore or be with her. This had to end. "We were getting so close," Peyton tried to explain to him, not knowing what she was talking about. She felt like if she could say anything, maybe he would stay._

 _"Close to what? breaking up?" Lucas said to her. Peyton paused, she didn't know what to say next. She didn't want to lose Lucas._

 _"No." Peyton answered his question, a million things were running through her mind._

 _"You can't tell me that you're not tired of us arguing." Lucas tried to tell her. Peyton shook her head, biting her nails._

 _"That's what couples do, they fight." Peyton pointed out. Lucas groaned, Peyton wasn't getting it and he felt like he was never going to get out of this._

 _"Not like us. We fight every second, were fighting now." Lucas told her._

 _"Because you want to break up with me." Peyton yelled back at him._

 _"Yes because-" Lucas tried to say but he stopped himself. He felt like he was doing enough damage and that he couldn't do anymore. "We can't do this to each other." Lucas said softly._

 _"I don't want you to leave. You can't leave me. Were supposed to be together." Peyton smiled, taking a step towards him._

 _"No were not Peyton." Lucas mumbled but Peyton could hear him._

 _"Yes we are." Peyton chuckled a little, knowing that this was meant to be._

 _"No, Peyton." Lucas said, getting more annoyed._

 _"And why the hell not?" Peyton slammed her foot on the floor._

 _"Because I'm in love with Brooke not you!" Lucas shouted, telling the truth. This had been bothering him since last year. He felt like his heart was with Brooke and would always be. Brooke and Lucas were close friends but Lucas wanted to be closer._

 _"What?" Peyton asked him, not knowing that she heard it correctly. Lucas huffed, he didn't want to say it again but he had to._

 _"I don't love you anymore." Lucas said to her. Peyton took a step back, starting to cry. "Please, Peyton. Don't." Lucas said to her. "Don't fake cry because it's not bringing me back, not anymore." Lucas rolled his eyes. Peyton turned around, angry. She couldn't believe that she was being betrayed by her boyfriend and her best friend._

 _"Brooke doesn't love you back." Peyton snared._

 _"She does, I told her earlier today. Were leaving this summer." Lucas said to her._

 _"Leaving?" Peyton felt like she was getting hit with everything that she didn't want to happen._

 _"Senior year is coming up. We want to have an epic summer before then. Nathan and Haley are coming." Lucas informed her. Peyton was hurt._

 _"Shut up." Peyton told him, covering her ears._

 _"Peyton, you can't shut me out." Lucas took a step towards her. Peyton quickly slapped him, she was so angry and hurt that she didn't know what else to do but slap him._

 _"You are not breaking up with me." Peyton said angrily. Brooke ran into the cafe, seeing how Peyton just slapped her boyfriend. Peyton saw Brooke walking in, wanting to give her a peace of her mind. "And you! You are my best friend, I can't believe that you're doing this to me!" Peyton yelled at her._

 _"I do everything for you! It's my turn to be happy." Brooke begged Peyton._

 _"bullshit." Peyton rolled her eyes. Lucas cleared his throat._

 _"I'm sorry, Peyton. It's over." Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke and they walked out of the cafe, leaving Peyton there to cry. Some may call it evil but others may say that she got what she deserved._

Peyton wished that this was their house, that Davis was their son. Of course, she would have chose a different name. She wanted to be with Lucas again, she still had some words for him when they broke up but she couldn't say it. Peyton walked to the bedroom, she saw the room where Lucas and Brooke laid together. She wanted to rip this place apart, she was so bitter and crazed. Peyton saw a picture of Brooke and Lucas, she walked towards it but she noticed that she was falling. Her body fell on the floor, she had tripped on something. She turned around and saw a red box half full of letters in them. She was curious to think that it was letters from brooke. She pulled the letters to her side and started to read them. All of them.

Lucas put his keys into the door but the door swung open. He didn't remember leaving the door open or unlocked. Someone must of broke into his house, he wondered what they had taken. He was mostly worried about the letters. Lucas looked back at Haley, who was holding Davis in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked him. Lucas had no clue.

"Stay here." Lucas whispered to her, he didn't know what was going on but he needed Davis and Haley to be safe. Lucas tip toed into his house, he looked around and nothing was touched. It was like nobody was here. Peyton appeared from the room, walking down the hallway without noticing that Haley and Lucas was there.

"Peyton?" Haley asked from outside, finally walking into the house. Lucas walked over to Peyton, seeing her smile at him.

"Why are you guys in my house?" Peyton joked, holding her hands up.

"What?" Lucas asked her. He didn't understand how she got here and what she was doing here. Peyton laughed.

"I'm just joking." Peyton laughed a little. Haley and Lucas looked at each other, knowing that something was wrong with Peyton.

"What the hell are you doing in my house, Peyton?" Lucas wanted to cut to the chase. He didn't want to make this conversation long.

"I'm leaving, I wanted to come by." Peyton said to him.

"So, you broke into my house!" Lucas yelled, also thinking that she might have took something of his.

"The door was unlocked." Peyton shrugged her shoulders, she knew that she picked the lock to get in. She didn't want Lucas to avoid her any longer. Lucas calmed himself, taking in a deep breath.

"Peyton," Lucas said softly. Peyton looked up with a slight smile. "I told you that I didn't want to see you ever again." Lucas reminded her.

"I came to say good-bye. I wasn't going to hurt anyone." Peyton said to him.

"But you did, you hurt Brooke. She's gone now. I don't want to talk to you or forgive you. This is my peace with you...never seeing you again." Lucas said to her. Peyton couldn't deny that it hurt, because it did. She felt like she was losing everyone that she loved.

"I don't know what's going on inside your mind but just because you have a full box of letters-" Peyton started to say, she wanted to hit him where it hurt because she was feeling hurt. Lucas paused, he never told her about the letters. "I read the letters, all of them." Peyton smirked. Haley couldn't believe that Peyton would do something like that. Haley looked up at Lucas, wondering what he was going to do next.

"Peyton you had no right." Haley told her, holding Davis tightly.

"I had every right! She was my best friend!" Peyton yelled in Haley's face. Haley took a step back, she didn't want Davis to get harmed.

"You don't kill your best friend." Lucas tried to swallow his anger but it was too hard to go down.

"If anything, you killed her not me." Peyton shot back.

"Peyton!" Haley warned.

"She's gone and she's never coming back." Lucas said to her, trying not to look her in her eyes.

"Jesus, Luke. What is wrong with you? Is that what you keep telling yourself?" Peyton raised her eyebrow. She placed her jacket over her shoulder. She was done with this town and the people that were in it. She could tell that something was seriously wrong with Lucas. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm leaving." Peyton said to him. She turned away, looking at Davis. She wanted to hold him but she was too fragile. "Goodbye Davis Scott." Peyton said sadly, she knew that she would never see him again.

"Davis Haley Scott," Lucas corrected her. Peyton turned around, feeling her throat burn. She knew that Haley was Brooke's best friend, she just didn't want to admit it. She was isolated by the people she loved and it hurt like hell. Peyton didn't say a word, she just walked out and was never seen again.


	17. No Letter, No Video, No Good-Bye

Nathan washed the blue bowls out, while he washed them, he remembered Brooke buying it for them. Nathan could remember her high rapsy voice, dazling smile and bright hazel eyes. She seemed like a peaceful angel that had fallen from the sky. _**"Blue for Ravens!...Remember that Nathan?"**_ She said with a slight smirk. Nathan then started to think about the other memories he had of Brooke, when they were in high school. The first time they meet each other, and the last time they talked. Nathan closed his eyes, taking in a gasp of air. He didn't want to think about it, there was so much pain and misery. He blamed himself for not being there for Brooke and not knowing what she was going through. Nathan felt the tears form behind his eyelids, he kept them closed, not wanting to have the tears drop.

"Hey, dad," Jamie casually walked up to him, holding his toy gun. Jamie was only six, he had the pleasure of knowing Brooke for six years. Jamie still didn't understand what was going on but he knew that Brooke was gone. Jamie saw the frustrated and sad look on his face, he had seen that look plenty of times. Nathan cleared his throat, he opened his eyes and a stream of tears came out. Jamie's smile faded, looking curiously at his father. Jamie knew the reason why Nathan was crying, he would always cry when he washed the blue bowls.

"Just give me a minute, Jamie," Nathan mumbled underneath his breath, he turned away so that Jamie wouldn't see him cry. Jamie turned away, trying to think of something that he could say or do. He just wanted his father to be better and be the same dad he used to be but things changed.

"Jamie, honey, what's wrong?" Haley appeared from the long hallway, Jamie ran to his mothers side. Haley bent down, seeing how Jamie wanted to keep it a secret.

"Dad's crying again." Jamie whispered to her. Haley glanced up, she saw Nathan hunched over the kitchen sink with his head hanging low. She knew that this was going to be hard to talk about.

"What don't you go to your room, I'll be there in a second." Haley assured Jamie. Haley patted his back, slowly pushing him towards the hallway.

"Is this because of Aunt Brooke?" Jamie turned around, wanting his answers. He wanted to know how to make this better and be the family they used to be. Haley forced a smile on her face, looking down at her son. Haley didn't know what to say to her child. "Everything's changed since Brooke is died." Jamie said to her, frowning. Haley was surprised that he said the words that everyone was afraid to say.

"She's not dead, Jamie." Haley mumbled, trying to tell herself that as well.

"You keep saying that but it's not true!" Jamie yelled at her, getting angry. Jamie turned around, storming down the hallway to his room. Haley huffed, pushing her hair back with her hands. She was going to deal with another thing. Haley looked back at Nathan, he was still at the kitchen sink with his head hung low.

"Nathan," Haley said sadly.

"I don't want to talk about it, Hales." Nathan told her. Haley was used to Nathan saying that to her.

"You never want to talk about it," Haley walked over to her husband. Nathan didn't want to look into Haley's eyes, he felt like he might break. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his mind off of Brooke.

"I'm going to be fine," Nathan said to her. Haley had a slight smirk.

"You're never fine," Haley said to him. Nathan really didn't want to talk about this, he didn't even want to think about it. If he had a choice, he would be numb for the rest of his life. "Nathan," Haley begged him, wanting him to say something. "Just talk to me." Haley said to him, rubbing his shoulder. It was like his mouth was being forced shut and the words wouldn't come out. He knew that he had to say something.

"It just...hurts so much and I'm so angry." Nathan said to her. "About Brooke being gone. I wonder if there's even a God, because he took Brooke away." Nathan finally looked down at his wife. He saw the tears in her eyes, she was feeling the same way. "I miss her and it sucks." Nathan swallowed. "Jamie is going to turn seven soon, she's going to miss that. She wont see her son grow up...she won't be here because she's gone and never coming back. I have so much hate and grief that I can't think straight. I hate Peyton for what she did. I wish something bad would just happen to her, so that we could be even...I know that screwed up, Hales but that's how I feel. She took Brooke away from Jamie, away from us...away from Lucas and Davis. How is that kid going to grow up without a mother?" Nathan asked her.

"I don't know," Haley cried, covering her face.

"All we have are these memories, and then soon...they're going to turn black and white, and then blurry..." Nathan started to cry. "And then there's not going to be a voice. And then no more Brooke." Nathan said to her.

"You won't." Haley assured him, lying to herself and him.

"Yes we will!" Nathan raised his voice. "Jamie won't even remember her!" Nathan cried, he stopped himself. He didn't want to yell, or scream or shout. This wasn't helping. "I just want to move on." Nathan calmed himself down, whipping the tears from his face.

"But we can." Haley told him.

"You can, Hales...because you have a damn video." Nathan said, showing how jealous he was.

"Is that was this is? It's because you don't have a video?" Haley asked him.

"Even if I did have a video...or a letter. What is she going to say? I was never there for her like I should have. I never checked up on her. I didn't even know she had cancer until..." Nathan whipped his face, it was covered in tears. Nathan was done with the conversation.

"Do you think she didn't love you?" Haley asked him.

"I don't know. I guess I will never know. I don't deserve a letter or video." Nathan walked away into the hallway. Haley stood back, seeing how everything played out in front of her. She didn't realize how Nathan was feeling until now. There must be something that she could do, something that could change his mind.


	18. Meeting The Parents

Lucas had noticed that Davis would barely cry anymore, he was a happy baby. Lucas understood why because Davis didn't know what was going on with the world around. The chaos that he had to call home. The mother that he would never see again. Lucas placed Davis in his arms, walking to the living room. He had the red envelope in his hand, ready to read the letter that Brooke wrote him.

"Alright, Davis." Lucas sat down on the couch, pulling the letter from the envelope. There was a knock at the door, he knew who it was. Before Lucas could say anything, the old man walked into the house. He was holding a bag of grapes in his hand and his mouth was full of them. Lucas watched as the old man struggled to walk into the house with his crane. "Do you need help old man?" Lucas teased him. The old man shut the door behind him, out of breath.

"No, I think I got it." The old man laughed, he walked over to the dining room and sat in a chair. He was close enough to Lucas to hear everything he would say. The old man looked back at Lucas, seeing the letter in his hand. He wondered how many letters were left. "Another letter." The old man said to Lucas. Lucas nodded, holding up the letter.

"I only have a few letters left, a couple at most." Lucas huffed, wanting to savior this letter that was in his hand. "But I'll be fine. I have you and Davis." Lucas unfolded the letter and started to read.

 ** _It's almost time for me to have Davis, I couldn't be happier. Even though I wont be there, I know that our son will be in good hands. But there is something bothering me. As I sit here and think of forgiving Peyton, I think about the other people that I have to forgive. My parents. They were never there for me, and I always held this grudge against them. I always wondered what kind of people would leave their daughter alone? Good thing I had the old man, he was like a father figure to me but even so, I still feel this whole in my heart where my parents used to be. I can't help but not to miss them. I know that asking you to forgive Peyton was a hard pill to swallow after everything that she had done but now I'm asking you to forgive my parents, Lucas. I want them to be in Davis' life. Please, Davis needs to know his grandparents and they could tell him stories about me that you never could. Take Davis to Virgina._**

 ** _Love, Brooke_**

Lucas was shocked from what he read from the letter, he slowly placed the letter on his lap and thought of a thousand reasons why he shouldn't go. The old man walked over to Lucas, seeing the puzzled look on his face. There was something in the letter that changed him, had his mind going to different places at once.

"What did she say?" The old man sat next to Lucas, taking Davis from his arms.

"She wants me to go see her parents...with Davis." Lucas stood up from the couch, trying to figure out how he's going to do it without becoming angry with them.

"That doesn't sound so bad." The old man told him. Lucas took in a deep breath, listening to the old man. All Lucas had to do was go see Brooke's parents, show them their grandson and then leave.

"Your right," Lucas said to him. "You should come with me." Lucas turned around, looking down at the old man. The old man looked surprised but wasn't in the mood for a road trip. Lucas could see the answer in the old mans face. "Please, I need your words of wisdom and a traveling body that can talk back to me," Lucas joked, looking down at his son.

"Davis can talk, you just don't understand him." The old man informed Lucas. The old man stared at the begging look on Lucas' face, he wasn't going to give this up. "We can leave tomorrow in the morning." The old man told him. Lucas smiled brightly, this trip wouldn't be so bad as he could imagine it being.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Lucas told him.

"No, problem. I would like to see Brooke's parents anyway; finally putting a face to the people that Brooke always talked about betraying her." The old man told Lucas. Lucas bit his thumbnail, wondering if Brooke's parents would welcome them with open arms. There was just only one way to figure that out.


	19. HISTORY

**_Thank you everyone who has been reading my books. I do read your reviews and I love them. Please keep reviewing and reading my book. Thank you for waiting for a new chapter. I'm sorry that it took me a while._**

Lucas felt like he never spent most of his time on the road like he wished he did. Not worrying about anyone, always finding new adventures with each mile. Lucas glanced outside the window, feeling the breeze against his face. The trees were bright green and sun shining through the leaves. The sky was a bright blue and white, birds soaring across the sky. He felt a peace, nothing was racing through his mind. He wasn't worried about what would happen if Peyton came back or what his life will be like without Brooke. He wished that he could feel like this every day, loving the world around him instead of hating it.

"Thank you," Lucas said the first words that came to his mind. There was silence for a moment, from the old man wondering why. The old man looked at Lucas for a quick second, he had this smile on his face that the old man hasn't seen in a while. His face was relaxed and so was his body. He didn't talk for the five hours that they have been driving, mostly looking out the window and checking on Davis. Lucas seemed like a changed person when they left Tree Hill. The old man looked back at the road, having a slight smirk on his face. He wanted to help Lucas with everything that he could, Brooke would want him to do that. The old man wanted to be in Davis' life, and Lucas'.

"You're welcome," The old man said with a pause. Lucas finally looked over at the old man, he had the same smile on his face. They were at peace, there was nothing to worry about. Lucas looked back, checking on Davis but he was still asleep. He had been asleep for the whole car ride. "He's fine," The old man assured Lucas, noticing that Lucas checked every minute that he could.

"I know..." Lucas turned back around, looking out the window. "It's just that he's so quiet." Lucas chuckled a little. The old man understood.

"He likes the open road," The old man told him. Lucas could remember the time that Brooke and Lucas took a trip to see Haley. That was one of the moments he would remember for the rest of his life. They were just kids, going on the open road and talking about life together. He missed that, he missed Brooke. Lucas let the memories rush in, he let the memories burn his chest. He wanted to feel the pain of missing Brooke so that he could move on.

"Brooke and I went on this road trip, to new york, I think. I can't remember. My best friend Haley was doing this tour with Chris Keller and I didn't want to start to end the school year without her. So we went down there. I tell you, that was the best time of my life." Lucas told him. "I mean, we would talk about simple things. School, life...food...people. Everything was simple with Brooke, most of the time," Lucas corrected himself. The old man nodded, laughing a little.

"Brooke was simple but also tough." The old man said to him. Lucas was still curious to know how the old man knew Brooke and how close they were.

"Did you read the letter?" Lucas asked him, the old mans face tightened. He cleared his throat and tightened his grip on the wheel. By the look on the old man's face, Lucas knew the answer to that. "Are you afraid?" Lucas teased the old man. The old man laughed again.

"No, I'm just..." The old man didn't know why he didn't read the letter yet.

"You don't have to tell me. I don't tell you things sometimes." Lucas said to him. The old man nodded, not saying anything else about the letter.

"Lucas, maybe you should leave Tree Hill," The old man suggested. Lucas looked over at the old man, wondering where he was going with this. "I've never seen you like this. It might be best for you." The old man told him.

"Maybe but I don't think it's best for Davis. Tree Hill is his home, he should grow up there." Lucas tried to make an excuse for it. The old man only wanted Lucas to be the best and for the best for his son.

"I'm just saying Lucas, it's not a bad idea." the old man said to him.

"I should have moved a long time ago, maybe none of this would have happened to Brooke. Maybe Davis would still have his mother." Lucas looked back at Davis, making sure that he was okay.

"Maybe," The old man agreed with him. "But we will never know," The old man reminded him. Lucas nodded, knowing that there was nothing that could change anything.

"When it happened..." Lucas cleared his throat, he was opening little by little to the old man. "It felt like I was dreaming...that what was happening to me was just a bad dream, and I would wake up any moment." Lucas looked at the road ahead of them, seeing no cars on the long road. "What I would do to have Brooke here," Lucas shook his head, thinking about all the things that he would do for her. The old man didn't want Lucas to think about the negative things about what happened to Brooke.

"Brooke loved you, Lucas. You gave her a life that she always wanted...Lucas, you saved her," The old man looked at Lucas for a quick second. Lucas wondered what the old meant by him saving Brooke's life. "Brooke told me everything that has been happening to her since she was sixteen, all the times she had a broken heart, when she doubted herself, when she wasn't herself...You were there to pick her up again. You told her that she was worth it, you showed her how powerful and intelligent she is. Without you...I don't think Brooke wouldn't be Brooke. You saved her, Lucas Scott. Don't forget that." The old man told him. Lucas was silent, he didn't think about it that way. The old man was bringing things to light for him, showing him all the things that he had missed when Brooke was here.

 _Lucas thought time will change or that time will tell all. He wished that he could see into the future and know what mistakes that he will make. Every step that he took, he felt like he was going to take his last. He was only a senior in high school, he took his team to the championships and now he's having the time of his life with the girl he loved...Peyton. He looked at a picture of the both of them, Peyton had her arms wrapped around his shoulders as they both smiled at the camera. Lucas was so in love, not wanting Peyton away from him. He wished that he still felt that way, there was something different about him. There was a slight knock at his door, he looked over and his mother walked in. Karen could tell that something was wrong with her son when she saw the look on his face._

 _"What's going on kiddo?" Karen sat on the edge of Lucas' bed. Lucas huffed, sitting next to his mother. There was so much going on and he was watching it past him. He wanted it to be more, he wanted his life to have meaning. "Peyton's been calling, she says you've been distant lately." Karen shoved him a little, trying to get his attention. Lucas looked down at the photo, he knew that he didn't feel the same way._

 _"Have you ever fell out of love with someone?" Lucas asked her. Karen raised her eyebrow, she didn't know that it was going to this serious. She cleared her throat, trying to grab her thoughts._

 _"Yes, and his name was Dan." Karen chuckled a little, being honest. Lucas nodded, still not having a smile on his face. Karen could tell that there was more to this story. "You've been hanging out with Brooke a lot lately," Karen said to him, Lucas looked up and his eyes lit up. Karen hasn't seen that look in a long time, not even when he was with Peyton._

 _"I don't know what to do." Lucas shook his head. Karen wrapped her arm around Lucas, sheltering him. She thought about her past life and the mistakes that she made._

 _"Listen to me Lucas, life is too short. If you want something, go get it." Karen said to him. "I understand what you were going through. When I was in high school, Dan and I were the couple. The couple that everyone looked up too. It was a lot of pressure. And I didn't know how I felt, I just knew that my career would be better if Dan was by my side. I just thought we were meant to be together because everyone told us that we were and I missed out on something good." Karen held her head down._

 _"Keith," Lucas looked up at his mother, knowing who she was talking about._

 _"Yes, Keith. If I just had told him how I felt, forget about everyone else and focus on what I want. I probably would be with the love of my life." Karen shrugged her shoulders._

 _"Mom, I just...I don't know if Brooke feels the same." Lucas said to her._

 _"It doesn't matter, you tell her anyway...You can't keep your love for her bundled up. Don't spend years thinking what if." Karen said to him. Lucas nodded, he quickly grabbed his jacket. He had this excitement, and a bright smile formed on his face. He turned around before he walked out the door._

 _"I love Brooke." Lucas said to her with a wide smile. Karen laughed, nodding. "thank you." Lucas said to her, quickly running out. He ran, he ran down the street and down the neighborhood. He had to tell Brooke how he felt. He walked up to the red door, he was so afraid that he made himself knock. Brooke quickly opened the door, she looked at the Lucas curiously. It was midnight and Lucas was wide awake._

 _"Lucas, it's midnight." Brooke started to say, walking out of the house and standing in front of him on the porch. Lucas nodded, swaying back and forth. "What's going on with you?" Brooke said curiously._

 _"You are perfect, you are special, you are everything and...you deserve more than what this world has given you." Lucas started to say to her. Brooke narrowed her eyebrows, she felt awkward and curious to what Lucas was talking about._

 _"Okay..." Brooke said to him._

 _"You are more than the girl next door, you are Brooke Davis. Talented, smart, caring, courageous Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis the one who designed hundred of clothes in a day. Brooke Davis who became class president. Brooke Davis who changed into a better person... the Brooke Davis..." Lucas took in a deep breath, afraid to finish his sentence. "The Brooke Davis that I love."_

 _"Like...love me love me, like a friend love me or a love me like a girlfriend...love me." Brooke said curiously, it felt like her heart stopped. She was so afraid of what Lucas was going to say next._

 _"Like, I want you to be wife and have children, then grow old together -love you." Lucas said to her. Brooke was shocked, she didn't know what to say._

 _"Lucas, what about Peyton?" Brooke asked him._

 _"I don't know about that right now but we can figure that out together. But I do know, that I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Lucas explained to her. Brooke rolled her eyes._

 _"Lucas, were only eighteen. You don't know what you want for the rest of your life." Brooke crossed her arms._

 _"Yes I do and it's you. I want to argue with you, I want to get mad at you, I want to think 'why did i do this' and then fall in love with you all over again. I want that with you, no one else." Lucas put his foot down._

 _"Lucas," Brooke tried to disagree._

 _"Brooke let me love you!" Lucas raised his voice. Brooke mouth immediately closed, he was serious. This wasn't a game or a dream, this was real. "We won't know unless we try," Lucas raised his shoulders. Lucas and Brooke heard a slight cough, they turned to their left and saw an old couple sitting on the porch._

 _"Lucas," Brooke brought Lucas' attention back, she was crying. "You broke my heart-"_

 _"And I'm so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am, I beat myself up every time I see you because I always think to myself. Why did you screw that up? She's so perfect but if you want me to prove my love to you, i will." Lucas challenged her._

 _"Luke-" Brooke tried to grab his arms but he pulled away with a wide smile on his face._

 _"I love you Brooke Davis," Lucas smirked, backing away. "I love you Brooke Davis!" Lucas yelled at this top of his lungs. Brooke's eyes widened._

 _"Lucas," Brooke whispered, trying to calm him down._

 _"I'm in love with Brooke Davis!" Lucas yelled, spinning around. He opened his arms wide, spreading them out. "I love Brooke Davis!" Lucas yelled again, a few dogs started barking. Brooke looked over at the old couple staring at them with a smile on their face. "My name is Lucas Scott and I love-" Before Lucas could say another word, Brooke jumped into his arms and kissed him. She kissed him like she hasn't seen him in years, Lucas wrapped his arms around her body and held her close. They pulled away with Brooke still in his arms. "So, is that a yes...you'll give this a chance. 100%, no dating other people-" Lucas chuckled a little._

 _"Yes, we can do this." Brooke promised him._

 _"She said yes!" Lucas yelled, picking Brooke up and spinning her around._


	20. Hope in his eyes

_**Please Review.**_

Haley felt unsure about everything that was happening to her. She didn't know how to deal with it all. She wasn't sure about how to deal with herself but she knew that family came first. Haley put all the negative thoughts out of her mind. She took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard some movements behind the door, the door swung open and Jamie looked up at her mother. Haley forced a smile across her face but Jamie didn't smile back. He still had the sad look on his face.

"Can I come in?" Haley smiled brightly. Jamie shrugged his shoulders, walking back over to his bed. Haley walked in, shutting the door behind her. She sat next to Jamie on the edge of his bed. She didn't know how to start this conversation but she knew that they have to have it.

"Is Dad okay?" Jamie looked up at his mother. Haley didn't know much about the question. She had no idea what was going through Nathan's mind.

"He's going to fine, it's just going to take some time." Haley rubbed her son's hand, making him feel a little more comfortable. Jamie's head hung low, he had this saddened look on his face. "Everything's going to be okay," Haley quickly said, trying to make things a little better.

"You keep saying that." Jamie raised his voice a little.

"Because it will," Haley tried to assure her son.

"No it's not," Jamie yelled at her, standing up from his bed. He was bundling up so much emotion that it was just ready to come out. He never wanted to tell his mother this but he had too. "You keep lying," Jamie said to her.

"Jamie-" Haley tried to calm him down.

"Aunt Brooke is dead!" Jamie shouted. Haley froze, she had this panicked look on her face. She didn't know what to say after that. "And don't say that she's not because she is. She's dead and she's never coming back." Jamie told her. "I heard what you and dad were talking about. Am I really going to forget her?" Jamie asked her.

"Oh God, no." Haley quickly stood up, she grabbed her son's hands and held them. "No, no, no, no, of course not. She will always be in here," Haley pointed to Jamie's heart. "And in here," Haley pointed to Jamie's head.

"I don't want to forget Aunt Brooke." Jamie said honestly.

"Me either," Haley confessed to him. "But that will never happen, you know why?" Haley raised her eyebrow. Jamie shook his head. "Because we have Lucas, we have Davis to remind us...and I have you." Haley winked.

"How do I remind you of Brooke?" Jamie narrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Because back in high school when I was pregnant with you, I was so scared and nervous...but Brooke was there for me. She was always there. She would make me feel better when I was at my worst. She was the only person that didn't really judge me." Haley laughed a little, looking back at the memories. "That's why I made her your God-Mother," Haley informed him. Jamie smiled, feeling better about everything. "I want to show you something," Haley said to him, walking towards the door. Jamie followed behind his mother when they walked into an empty room with a large television. Haley shut off the lights, she walked over to the television and pressed play on the remote. Haley sat in the chair while Jamie looked at the video in front of him. It was Brooke. It was the video that Brooke made for Haley.

"Alright, well," Brooke's voice seemed so vibrant. She had this wide smile on her face as she placed her hands together. She seemed so alive in the video, it made Jamie think that she was still here.

"Brooke made me a video before she died." Haley said to him.

"Hello, Haley James Scott or what I like to call you, tutor girl." Brooke said in the video, she kinked her eyebrow and looked at the camera. Haley smiled, focusing on the video. Everytime that she would watch the video, she would be getting the gush of the wind like she was seeing the video over and over again. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jamie was so focused on the video, Haley thought that she quickly slip away. She walked to the door and opened it. Mouth was standing there with a letter in his hand. It was red and was a little wide, she didn't know what it meant. She had no words. Mouth handed the letter to her.

"Lucas wanted me to give this to you. He said that you'll know what to do with it." Mouth smiled, he turned around and walked away. Haley was shocked, she didn't know what to say. Another letter? She didn't know understand. Was there something else that Brooke wanted to tell her? She quickly shut the door behind her. She looked down at the red envelope and wondered what it was inside. She opened it and there was a letter, she quickly pulled it out and looked at it.

 _Haley, this is Lucas. I'm sorry that I couldn't give this letter to you but I'm in Virgina right now, visiting Brooke's parents. Hope this helps with what's going on with Nathan. The video is from Brooke, I found it in the letters._

Haley quickly dropped the letter, not reading what else it had to say. Brooke looked into the red envelope and pulled out the CD. In big black bold letters, it said **NATHAN.** This letter was for Nathan, Brooke didn't make a letter but a CD. Haley felt like things were actually coming together. "Oh my god." Haley didn't realize the words escaped her mouth. Nathan appeared from the hallway, walking over to Haley to see who was at the door. He saw the CD in her hand and a red envelope in the other.

"What's that?" Nathan asked her. Haley didn't even realize that Nathan was in front of her. She looked up, still in the state of shock. She turned the CD around to where Nathan could see his name written on it. Nathan still didn't understand what it meant.

"It's from Brooke," Haley told him. "Nathan, she made you a letter," She said to him.


	21. Chapter 21

p data-p-id="44d2dab8c38b659589bcfb1970a09289"Lucas knocked on the door, it was late a night and he was fighting with himself if he should be here or not. He kept telling himself that this was for Brooke, that all of this was for Brooke. He gripped the carseat tight, he looked down in the carseat and saw Davis awake with his eyes wide open. The door swung open and a bright light shinned through, Lucas closed his eyes for a second until he was used to the light. He quickly opened them and saw a confused Victoria Davis standing in front of him./p  
p data-p-id="bb70830edd37f5cb8468f8f8cac4e2e1""Lucas." Victoria looked down at him like he was nothing to her. She lost the surprised look on her face and stared at Lucas with disappointment. Lucas smiled a little, knowing that she would be like this./p  
p data-p-id="447e8142368ae4cd424b830abaad2a2f""Victoria." Lucas said back with same matter. Victoria crossed her arms, standing in front of the door, not inviting him in. She wanted to know what the hell he was doing here. She didn't except that Lucas and Brooke had a relationship together. She always thought that Brooke deserved better and Lucas and Peyton should be together./p  
p data-p-id="ea0fd59aa56f9e5e4380faa578e1d851""What's this?" Victoria looked down at the car seat that Lucas was holding. Lucas looked down at Davis, seeing how Victoria never saw Davis since he was born./p  
p data-p-id="2328a6695a5b66532c2d96cae69fc509""This is your grandson." Lucas said to her. Victoria had suddenly changed, the frown on her face turned to a smile and her eyes widened. She relaxed her shoulders and lowered her hands. She didn't know that it was grandson, she wasn't even paying attention. She moved away from the door, so that Lucas could come in./p  
p data-p-id="dfe2a40083d6650fae4e19f4230fa03a""Oh my god," Victoria said to him. Lucas walked into the house, with a little hope that this visit would be what Brooke imagined it would be. Lucas looked around the large house, a mansion. Expensive furniture and rugs, it looked just like Brooke's old house. Lucas stood there, taking in the house with every breath. "Lucas, sit," Victoria pointed to the single couch that was next to where she was standing. Victoria felt like she couldn't sit or move. Lucas blinked, listening to Victoria. Victoria watched as Lucas grabbed Davis from the car seat. She was so nervous to meet Davis, she didn't know what to say. "Oh my god, I can't believe this." Victoria mumbled, she never thought that she would see Davis./p  
p data-p-id="d4d3f17b7523038365056946566f88ca""Do you want to hold him?" Lucas looked up at her. Victoria nodded, sitting on the long couch next to Lucas. She opened her arms and let Davis rest in them. She pulled him close to her chest, never wanting to let go. She had this warm feeling in her heart, it was similar to the first time that she held Brooke. Tears whelmed in her eyes, she remembered that day like it was yesterday./p  
p data-p-id="a9aeeb67722cce224b6b5ecd1db5143c""He looks just like Brooke," Victoria sobbed, looking down at Davis. "I remember when I first held Brooke. She was so perfect. And when I looked into her eyes, I could see a glimpse of what our future held together. It was beautiful, she was beautiful." Victoria finally looked Lucas in the eyes. In that moment, Lucas felt sorry for Victoria. All this time, he wanted to hate her for abdonaing Brooke's side and not being a mother but she was still Brooke's mother. She had loved her and cared for her. Victoria had more memories and moments with Brooke than Lucas did. "I should have been there more," Victoria looked back at Davis, rocking him a little. Lucas didn't want Victoria to beat herself about it, about the things that they could have done. He knew the feeling. "I should have been her mother." Victoria shook her head, disappointed in herself. "Maybe she would still be here," Victoria looked up at Lucas with a slight hope in her voice./p  
p data-p-id="817c4a61921831f844529731f8e99c56""Maybe," Lucas answered her./p  
p data-p-id="8ee8ca7bed586f7b4b1f06bb0bab68ad""Thank you for bringing him Lucas." Victoria thanked Lucas, looking back at her grandson./p  
p data-p-id="d7142e0801fb1a43dd5ed7a48c307bae""Don't thank me, thank Brooke." Lucas pulled out a red envelope from the back of his pocket. Victoria looked at him confusedly, wondering what he was talking about and what he was holding. She took the envelope from his hand and looked down at it./p  
p data-p-id="06d6216f616c675e769335868fe7b0ca""What is this?" Victoria asked him./p  
p data-p-id="81473c1222a39e8bc17c9be8cd39b3b9""When Brooke found at that she had cancer, she started writing these letters. Some of them are meant for me but some them are meant for the people that she loved." Lucas informed her. Victoria was speechless, confused and happy at the same time. A smile formed on her face./p  
p data-p-id="d10a970d492c2718726e8d817090b2fb""She wrote me a letter?" Victoria said to herself. She quickly opened the letter while Davis was in her arms. She pulled the letter from the envelope and saw her daughters handwriting. She ran her fingers through it, feeling the bumps of the pen on the paper. "That's her handwriting," Victoria whispered to herself, amazed./p  
p data-p-id="4c9b4f9acb0bc975428bb209c3d5f9b9"strongemDear mom,/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="af3caa70857faad2abfc5305d8ca14a6"strongemI love you. I will always love you and I forgive you. If your reading this, it means that Lucas made it to you but it also means that I'm gone. I just want you to know that I never hated you and I never held things against you. You were my mother, a strict one but you were still my mother. You made me strong and brave. You showed me what I could make of my life, how I could morph it into different ways. But now, I need you to show my son that. I want you to make him brave and strong. Show him what this would could become if he just put his mind into it. I love you, mom. I'm going to miss you, wherever I go. Don't be angry or guilty for anything because you did nothing wrong. You were the best mom that you could be and I thankful for that./em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="95f1405412d51918f8f80a5fbfd65717"strongemLove, Brooke/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d1710d2a660001844b90b0e38b9e63bc"Victoria noticed that she had tears falling from her eyes and dripping onto Davis. She quickly whipped the tears from Davis' face. Victoria had no idea what Brooke felt, she thought that always hated her. This letter changed everything for Victoria. Lucas didn't know what to say, he often wondered but he didn't care. As long as it changed her, he didn't want to wonder./p  
p data-p-id="7a5823e1a226d4322f0572044b2d5bd4""My Brooke," Victoria chuckled a little, realizing how clever Brooke was. Victoria placed the letter on the table. She looked over at Lucas, wondering what else was to this story. "Tell me more." Victoria asked him./p  
p data-p-id="29cb98e74c74e160f379d0fa22e2892c""More?" Lucas asked confused./p  
p data-p-id="e1a51b8f632e2166fe11597fb85ba400""About the letters, about Davis, about you...I want to know." Victoria tried to explain. Lucas thought it was a little odd, there was something in the letter that had changed her. Lucas didn't know where to start./p  
p data-p-id="a566bb4a3df5b8f12b0822797d91a737""Brooke left these box of letters to me, she would tell me about how her days are going, what shes thinking about." Lucas raised his shoulders. Victoria was so speechless, she wondered what those letters would say. "Those letters are helping me from moving on." Lucas looked up at Victoria. Victoria paused for a moment, she wanted to say something but no words were coming out. "Davis is doing fine, he's perfect."/p  
p data-p-id="4b78ed3d58316559a69653967449ccdc""He gets it from his grandmother." Victoria kinked her eyebrow, joking with Lucas. Lucas laughed a little, he wondered what else was going on with him./p  
p data-p-id="eb0e2945a6013820074242d2161178d7""I'm coaching the ravens and writing a book." Lucas shrugged his shoulders./p  
p data-p-id="83390e071275ef2fd80ba031752fd118""Oh really?" Victoria cocked her head a little./p  
p data-p-id="89f6fa71860a6f175fd8c6121d8c9e9d""Yea," Lucas started to say, feeling a little judged from Victoria by the ways he spoke. He looked down at his watch, it was almost time for him to go. "We've won a few games, I'm almost done with my book."/p  
p data-p-id="41cee92885d1baf2a72b4d20fd55c78c""Let me guess, your book is about Brooke's letters." Victoria chuckled a little. Lucas didn't know that it was that obvious, he nodded. "Brooke was your inspiration." Victoria shrugged her shoulders, telling him. "Brooke's whole life was a okay but it wasn't perfect because I was never there. Peyton was...of course but still, I could tell that Brooke was missing something and I think that something was you Luke." Victoria pointed to Lucas. Lucas narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "When she meant you, it was like a light turned on. She was more confident, the boys stopped coming over, she was getting more intellegent. She would read books for just the hell of it." Victoria smiled. "Lucas, don't ever think that you didn't do your best because you did." Victoria said to him. Lucas nodded, trying to tell himself that but he was still sad. It was like the words were rushing past his mind and he would just agree and nodd. "So it's just you and Davis,huh?" Victoria changed the subject./p  
p data-p-id="27bb2d5ca6c600335ebfe49c494eb8ab""No, one of my friends came with me..."/p  
p data-p-id="b1e1ef34a9d388c3df1861ec0d65670e""Did he or she know Brooke?" Victoria looked up at Lucas. Lucas felt a little uncomfortable to talk about the old man with him not being here./p  
p data-p-id="df43bc8f72addf1ab1418b9b9943c37c""Yes, they were very close." Lucas answers her. Victoria nodded but she wanted to know who this stranger was. She had a guess./p  
p data-p-id="91b6a6923cda428f3082ec0c088311e5""The old man came with you, didn't he?" Victoria said to him. Lucas was taking back by the fact that Victoria knew who he was. "I've known about the old man since Brooke first meant him." Victoria smirked a little./p  
p data-p-id="d5b5aa461dbfa8cc19a4d4a823a9a785""How?" Lucas asked her./p  
p data-p-id="b8a8d5f9c1c5932103e8974f329c55f8""Brooke would leave and not come home until midnight. I was worried about her." Victoria told him./p  
p data-p-id="9dc0c712508ff2a95f2364b27c7a06b2""And you didn't stop her?" Lucas couldn't imagine Victoria letting this happen. Victoria paused for a moment, thinking about her past and how she failed her daughter./p  
p data-p-id="078d3c8ed6ecf13638e94c44c1c76fb8""He was good for her. He taught her things that I never could. She needed someone like him in her life." Victoria said to him. Lucas became angry./p  
p data-p-id="891efc7cfeae4ab2636a3dc00a550553""Brooke didn't want the old man, she wanted her mother and father." Lucas said to her. Victoria knew that Lucas wouldn't like what she was going to say. "You left her." Lucas stood up from the couch, taking Davis from her arms./p  
p data-p-id="5d323494b9ae53cba931837df1f00db9""Lucas," Victoria stood up,trying to stop him./p  
p data-p-id="a4084b13ed98746267fc0309d9ebeb4e""No," Lucas sharply turned around. They were only inches away from each other, Lucas wanted her to gear this. "You know how many times she would cry about her mother not loving her. She would think that you hated her and that she was the child that you wished she never had." Lucas raised his voice./p  
p data-p-id="32c93c14310217dacc04a675658e9d9f""Thats not true-" Victoria said to him./p  
p data-p-id="80f61c67d4537da0faacb77dda4084e4""And how was she supposed to know that? You never talked to her. You were never there." Lucas asked her. Victoria swallowed her annoyance and fear. She didn't want to break in front of him./p  
p data-p-id="a2ec8a50189df1a6a9b78424490733fc""Brooke knew that I loved her." Victoria turned away, grabbing her coffee cup from the table. She turned around back to Lucas, her eyebrows raised and her wall back up. Lucas shook his head, knowing that Victoria would never change./p  
p data-p-id="80ed2f92a983fc6500d0a801833d052a""Well, she's dead. So I guess well never know." Lucas shrugged his shoulders. Victoria let Lucas have his last word, she didn't have anything else to say to him. Victoria shook her head, she could see how Lucas was destroying himself instead of getting better./p 


	22. Chapter 22

Nathan looked down at the CD, just staring at it. He had this sudden gust of wind go through his body, he shivered. This was giving him the goosebumps. The thought of every answer that he wanted from Brooke was in the video. This video that was on the dining room table. Haley watched Nathan look at the CD for a while now, she wondered when he'll move or say something. She wanted him to watch the damn video so that they could move on. **_Just watch the video._** She kept repeating her mind.

"I can't do it." Nathan finally looked away from the CD, he took a step back.

"No," Haley walked fully into the dining room. Haley thought that he was trying him best and that he would finally watch the video and get the closure that he needs. "You were doing so good." Haley picked up the CD, seeing Brookes handwriting.

"I know, I know but I just can't." Nathan didn't know how to explain it. There was something that was stopping him from watching the tape. He didn't even want to look at it.

"Nathan, Brooke made you a CD." Haley placed the CD back on the table. She thought this was amazing, Brooke did love nathan. She made a CD just got him, so that he could move on. "If you don't, then your going to be stuck where you are now."

"I'll be fine with that, hales." Nathan said to her.

"Well I'm not. Your going to watch this Danny video." Haley raised her voice, having enough. She was going to get him to watch this video.

"I can't." Nathan explained.

"Why?" Haley asked him.

"Because it will mean that she really gone." Nathan said to her. Haley rubbed her forehead, she knew that there was something more to why Nathan didn't want to watch the video.

"We all have to move on sooner or later." Haley lowered he voice, almost to whisper.

"I've heard that a million times. I tell myself to move on but then..." Nathan rubbed his face in frustration. He was do tired that he felt like he was never getting any sleep.

"Nathan," Haley placed her palm on his chest. She didn't want him to think that he was alone. "You are not alone in this. I'm here for you. We can get through this together." Haley started to say. "Brooke wouldn't want you to be like this. And Jamie wants his father back." Haley told him. Nathan couldn't argue with that, he did really want to know what was the video. "Go see what Brooke wanted to tell you." Haley kissed Nathan on the cheek. Nathan grabbed the video and walked into the guest room. In order for Nathan to keep going and putting the CD in the video player was for him to not think about anything. He sat down in a chair and pressed play without giving it a second thought. There was a pause, a long silence. Then he heard movement, the camera turned over and had a close up of Brookes face. She was trying to see if it was playing, she had this confused and desperate look on her face.

"Nathan!" Brooke called out, slapping the camera. She was beginning to get frustrated. Brooke heard nothing but silence. "Nathan!" Brooke lifted the camera up, studying it.

"What?!" Nathan yelled back from the kitchen. Nathan waited, trying to see if Brooke would answer back but there was nothing. "What?!" Nathan yelled, trying to get her attention. He groaned in annoyance. He walked out of the kitchen and into the long hallway. He saw Brooke at the end of the hallway, looking down at the camera.

 _"Never mind," Brooke saw the flashing red light on the camera that told that she was tapping. "I got it to work, thank you." Brooke said, focusing on the camera. Nathan turned around and walked back to the kitchen. Brooke placed a bright smile on her face, facing the camera towards her. "Alright, Nathan Scott. Welcome." Brooke raised her eyebrow. "I never thought that this will be the last time that we will reallly...kind of talk." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. In that moment, she wishes that nothing will happen and she will surivive this. "If your watching this, which I hope you don't. It means that I'm dead from giving birth to my boy..." Brooke had a smile on her face when she talked Bout her son. "And I'm okay with that. I'm okay with dying for the person I love." Brooke said honestly. "I want you to know that, I'm okay. I know we haven't talked much, especially about my cancer but I thought I would make you this tape. Because out of everyone, I know your going to be the strongest. I need you to be there for everyone while they morn. Especially Haley, Lucas, Jamie and my son. They need you. I need you. I know this is hard, and that this is a lot of your plate but I know your the person to do it." Brooke placed a fake smIle on her face, she didn't want to show how in pain she was. "Lets go see what your doing." Brooke quickly changed the subject. Brooke turned the camera around, facing what was in front of her. She walked into the kitchen and starts to film Nathan. "Nathan say hello to my camera." Brooke asked him, standing beside him. Nathan laughed, still cooking the stake in the stove._

 _"Why do you have a camera?" Nathan asked her._

 _"Just to film me before I have the baby." Brooke shrugged her shoulders casually._

 _"Brooke your nine months pregnant, you could have this baby any second.". Nathan turned over, giving Brooke his full attention. "Go sit down." Nathan pointed to the bar chairs next to the island in their kitchd._

 _"Okay, boss man. We're you like this when Haley was pregnant?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow._

 _"Pretty much. I'm just trying to keep you from having baby all over my kitchen floor."_

 _"Oh, I'm glad that your worried about your floor." Brooke said sarcastic. Nathan laughed. "The baby is on the way, ready to be a godparent?" Brooke asked. Nathan stopped what he was doing and turned around. Brooke had just said something that Nathan had been waiting for but he was surprised by it._

"Your choosing me to be the godparent?" Nathan asked her, making sure that she was thinking clearly.

 _"You and Haley," Brooke corrected herself. Nathan nodded, feeling a little bit better._

 _"Really?" Nathan asked her, drying his hands with a papertowel._

 _"Yea," Brooke chuckled a little, seeing the excited look on his face. Nathan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He squeezed tightly, he was never so proud and excited for something in his life. He was happy that he had friends like them. "I love you, Nathan Scott."_

 _"I love you too." Nathan held her tightly. Brooke laughed, knowing that Nathan wasn't going to let go. "We've been through a lot me and you."_

 _"We've changed a lot too." Brooke informed him. Nathan could agree with that, he took a step back and looked down at his friend. Brooke was proud of the both them, seeing how they have changed for the better. "Haley changed you and Lucas changed me." Brooke smiled._

 _"Does Haley know?" Nathan asked her, walking back into the kitchen. Brooke shook her head._

 _"I think Lucas is going to tell her." Brooke answered him. Nathan nodded, understanding why Lucas would want to tell Haley._

 _"I'm happy that you told me Brooke." Nathan said to her, turning around. Brooke put the camera down, taking in this moment because she had this thought that she will never see Nathan again._

 _"I'm glad that you are here to hear it." Brooke raised her shoulders. Nathan was filled with excited, he couldn't sit down. "And I just want to know, that if something were to ever happen to me-"_

 _"Brooke," Nathan said, starting to feel uncomfortable._

 _"I want you to know," Brooke started again. "I'm okay." Brooke said to him. Nathan narrowed his eyebrows._

 _"How will you know if your going to be okay?" Nathan asked her._

 _"Because I know that Lucas and my child are going to be safe with you and Hales...I'm going...I am...okay." Brooke said to him, Nathan rolled his eyes slightly. He turned over and wanted the conversation was getting a little weird._

 _"Alright, Brooke. I'm sure I'll be fine." Nathan shrugged his shoulders, thinking nothing of words that Brooke said to him. Brooke smirked, watching Nathan finish cooking._

 _"I love you, Nathan." Brooke assured him._

 _"I love you too, Brooke." Nathan said without looking back. Brooke slowly walked back into the hallway, trying to sneak off without Nathan noticing. She turned the camera towards her, she brushed her hair away from her face and stared into the camera._

 _"I'm okay, Nathan." She said again into the camera, knowing that he's watching this later on. "And If I'm okay, there should be no reason why you shouldn't either. I'm gone, that's it. I'm gone and theres nothing that you can do that can bring me back. You could cry, scream, be angry, pray but I'm still going to be gone. I'm telling you this because I know that you can take it because you are strong Nathan Scott. Strongest person I know- right next to Lucas of course." Brooke corrected herself, she laughed a little. Her smile quickly faded and she was serious. "I want you to take care of Lucas for me and Davis...and Hales and Jamie. Make sure to tell them that I love them everday, because I do. I love you...see you soon." Brooke quickly turned the camera around and shut it off._

Nathan had no words coming out, he was so shocked and amazed the video that he just saw. He had so much emotion building up, he felt like he was going to break. The emotion that he felt the most, was anger. Anger because Brooke didn't tell him that she was dying, that he couldn't read between the lines. That he wasn't there for her like he should have been. Nathan was so furious with himself, that he didn't hear Haley walk into the room. She stood beside the door, seeing Nathan look at the blank television.

"Nathan?" Haley called to him. Nathan sniffed, tears falling from his eyes. He picked up the remote, rewinded the tape and played it from the beginning. Haley watched as he did, wondering what he was doing.

"She was right there," Nathan mumbled under his breath with anger, but Haley could hear him. She took a step forward, wanting to shelter her husband.

"Nathan-" Haley shook her head, she didn't want him to blame herself. If there was someone to blame, it would be Peyton.

"She was right there!" Nathan slammed the remote against the floor, it shattered into pieces. He quickly stood up and turned around towards Haley. Haley could see the hurt in his eyes and the anger in his tears. "She was right there," Nathan calmed down, pointing to the television behind him. Haley looked over at the T.V, she saw Brooke talking to Nathan. She seemed so happy and calm. "I mean, why wouldn't she tell me...why wouldn't she tell me that she was sick." Nathan asked Haley.

"Because she knew that you wouldn't be able to take it. She already had Lucas stressing her about cancer, she didn't want someone else." Haley answered him quickly.

"Wait, did you know about this?" Nathan asked her. Haley paused, she swallowed her fear and answered him.

"Yes." Haley said to him.

"Wh-What?! You knew about Brooke dying and you didn't want to tell me?!" Nathan yelled.

"Brooke didn't want me to tell you. She thought it would be better if you didn't know." Haley tried to explain that he wasn't her dicussion. It wasn't her choice. Brooke was in charge of everything that happened in her life.

"No! I'm her friend! I should have known! I could have been there...I could have done something!" Nathan tried to tell her, he didn't know what he would do but it was better than nothing.

"It was Cancer! Nathan! There was nothing that we could do!" Haley yelled back. "She was dying." Haley cleared her throat, trying to calm herself down.

"And Peyton killing her was just the icing on the cake." Nathan said sarcasticlly. Haley rolled her eyes, she hated arguing with him.

"It was the cancer that killed her Nathan, the doctors couldn't save her." Haley said to him.

"Is Brooke dead or alive? Haley, pick one. Because I pick dead. You had no right, you had no right for not telling me." Nathan shook his head.

"That's what Brooke wanted. She wanted someone that wouldn't look at her differently, that wouldn't look at her like she was sick. You treated her like Brooke...and that's what she really needed." Haley tried to explain to him. Nathan started to listen to his wife. "In Brooke's last moments, she wanted you there to treat her like a person because she knew that you would. You made it bareable for her." Haley told him. Nathan calmed him down. Haley walked over to him, grabbing his face, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Brooke...Brooke is dead." Haley forced the words from her mouth.

"Haley, please," Nathan shook his head, sobbing.

"She's dead and she's never coming back." Haley told him. Nathan cleared his throat, looking to Haley's eyes. He could tell that she didn't believe that. Nathan leaned in and whispered in her ear. Haley listened closely, she pulled away. "Are you sure?" Haley asked him. Nathan nodded. Haley didn't wait a second longer, she grabbed her phone and dialed the first number on her list.


	23. Chapter 23

Victoria wondered if she did something wrong, if she had said something wrong. She only said what came to mind. If she kept to herself, she would bust. She grabbed her coffee cup and wrapped her palms around it; feeling the warm heat. She was surprised by the guest that she just had, she never thought that she would see Lucas again. Since Brooke was pregnant, Victoria never spoke to them. She always thought that they were never meant to be together and Lucas was an unfit father. She still believed that Brooke wasn't ready to be a mother, now she will never see Brooke try to be one. But she did know one thing, Lucas loved Brooke and Brooke loved Lucas. Victoria turned around, Brooke was standing in the hallway but it wasn't Brooke. It looked just like her, it smelled like her but it wasn't her because Brooke was gone. Victoria took in a deep breath, staring at her daughter, knowing that this was only her mind playing tricks on her.

 _Victoria sat around the round table, drinking her tea while she was reading a magazine. Victoria heard light footsteps downstairs. She looked at her watch, it was five in the evening. She didn't know that school let out this late. Brooke ran up the stairs, Victoria turned around to see her daughter. Brooke was so young, she had this bright smile on her face. Her face was read and she was blushing. "And where have you've been?" Victoria crossed her arms. Brooke bit her lip, trying to stop herself from smiling but she couldn't. Brooke laid on Victoria bed, looking up at the ceiling._

 _"I was with Lucas." Brooke told her mother. Victoria rolled her eyes, she had heard this story before. She remembered when Lucas was first brought into Brooke's life. Victoria wasn't going to hear the heartbreak anymore._

 _"You were with that boy? The one who broke your heart." Victoria challenged Brooke, she wanted her daughter to really think about this. Brooke rolled her eyes, she laid on her side so that she could look her mother in her eyes._

 _"Mom, that was a long time ago." Brooke tried to explain._

 _"That was a few months ago!" Victoria raised her voice a little._

 _" It was a year. And he apologized for it." Brooke reminded her mother. Victoria sat back in her chair with her arms crossed with a judgemental look on her face. She wasn't going to let her daughter get hurt again, it was her job to protect her._

 _"And is that supposed to make it all better?" Victoria questioned her. Brooke kept her mouth closed, listening to what her mother was saying. "Brooke you were really hurt, you cried for months. It almost broke your relationship with Peyton, not saying that it was a bad thing but-" Victoria told her daughter._

 _"Mom," Brooke chuckled a little. Victoria raised her shoulders._

 _"I'm just saying, Peyton isn't a good friend. One day your going to regret being her friend, Brooke Davis. She's going to hurt you like she has never done before." Victoria pointed her finger at her daughter, she wanted her to listen. Brooke took in a deep breath, knowing the reality to it all. maybe Peyton will hurt her but she was her best friend, Brooke didn't think it would happen again._

 _"But mom, it's different now." Brooke begged her mother, wanting her mother to give Lucas a chance._

 _"Isn't Lucas still dating Peyton?" Victoria intruptted her daughter from saying something else. Brooke was silent, her eyes were wide and her mouth was closed. She sat up from the bed and sat on the edge of it. With Brooke's silent, it answer Victoria's question._

 _"Brooke," Victoria said, getting ready to give her a lecture._

 _"Mom," Brooke pouted, knowing how wrong it was. "It's different, I promise." Broooke tried to explain to her mother. Victoria shook her head, she didn't want her daughter to be a whore._

 _"This is not what we do, Brooke." Victora put her foot down._

 _"Mom, I am telling you, it's different." Brooke stood up from the bed, hoping that her mother would approve. Victoria could see the hope in Brooke's eyes and it changed everything. No matter how much Victoria hated this, she knew Brooke only had one thing in her mind._

 _"Do you want to hurt Peyton like she hurt you?" Victoria asked her._

 _"No," Brooke quickly said._

 _"Then you'll stop this little...fling that's happening between you and Lucas." Victora stood up from her chair. Brooke quickly stood up, she didn't want her mother to leave without hearin her out._

 _"Mom, listen to me." Brooke stopped her from walking away._

 _"I have been listening! And I don't think this is smart, Brooke. I will not raise a whore!" Victoria yelled at Brooke. Brooke was shocked that Victoria would see her like that. Tears whelmed in Brooke's eyes, she felt hurt. "You are better than this, your better than him." Victoria took Brooke's hand._

 _"I am not the perfect girl next door," Brooke snatched her hand back. "I love Lucas-" Brooke started to say. Victoria rolled her eyes._

 _"Ugh!" Victoria moaned._

 _"I'm in with Lucas and Lucas feels the same way." Brooke started to say. "It's different, were better now and it's like...things have finally changed. I'm a different person because of him. I'm the schools president because of him. All these good things are happening to me because of Lucas. Mom, he changed me for the better. He supports me." Brooke told her. Victoria swallowed her pride, she still didn't think this was right but she still could see the change in Brooke._

 _"I don't think it's right," Victoria said to her._

 _"I'm going to the book store." Brooke tried to move past her mother but Victoria grabbed her a hold of her._

 _"You are not going anywhere and you are not seeing that boy!" Victoria told Brooke._

 _"Mom, let go." Brooke cried._

 _"I will not let you be some tramp!" Victoria raised her voice. Brooke snatched her arm back and ran down stairs._

Victoria could see the ghost of her daughter standing in the hallway when she ran out. Victoria didn't noticed that there was tears rushing down her face. She should have been there for daughter, she should have been there more. "I'm so sorry," Victoria sobbed. The ghost of Brooke suddenly disappeared. Victoria cried into her palms. Her phone started to ring, it made her jump a little. She whipped the tears from her face and tried to pull herself together. She looked at the caller I.D. She rolled her eyes and huffed. She pressed the phone against her ear.

"What James?" Victoria snared. She heard her talk, she was getting quickly annoyed. "Your still James to me, so I will call you James." Victoria corrected the young girl. "Now, if there's nothing you want. I'm going to mourn my daughter." Victoria tried to hang up but the girl started to talk. Victoria was suprised what she was hearing. "But-" Victoria was confused and hurt by what she was hearing. She had to act quickly. "I'll be there tonight." Victoria hung up the phone and grabbed her things.


	24. Chapter 24

Lucas thought that this trip would change his mind about Brooke's parents but it didn't. It just made him realize that Brooke didn't have the perfect life that she deserved. Brooke was more than just the girl next door, she was more than what this town had showed her. Lucas was so furious about Victoria said and how her actions showed about caring for her daughter. The old man looked over at Lucas, he hasn't been talking this whole ride. There was something wrong with him, the trip didn't settle anything.

"I'm guessing the visit didn't go well?" The old man asked him, slightly looking over at Lucas. Lucas was so focused on Victoria and how much of a bad mother she was.

"Brooke deserved so much better." Lucas shook her head. The old man agreed, he was there to see Brooke become an adult. He knew that something was wrong with Brooke everytime she came to book store.

"Brooke would come to the bookstore to hide away from her parents." The old man said to Lucas. "She felt it was safe there."

 _Brooke ran into the bookstore, tears in her eyes and her heart racing out of her chest. She didn't know what to think, all she wanted to do was be happy. The old man came from the back of the store, wondering who was crying. He saw Brooke, sitting in a corner with her hands covering her face while she cried. The old man was having enough of seeing Brooke cry, she was too young._

 _"Don't tell me it was your mother again," The old man asked her. Brooke whipped her tears, looking up at the old man sadly. She didn't know how she was going to lie to him. She felt this deep sadness, like she couldn't get away from it. She only felt the sadness go away when she was with Lucas or when she was with the old man. She was afraid to be alone because one day the sadness will swallow her whole._

 _"My mom hates me," Brooke cried, The old man sat next to Brooke, comforting her. He didn't want to see Brooke like this or have her feel this way._

 _"She doesn't hate you, Brooke." The old man said to her. Brooke chuckled, she knew that the old man was just saying that to protect her. "Listen to me, you are a strong, independent women, you don't need your mother." the old man said to her._

 _"How do you know?" Brooke asked him._

 _"Because Brooke Davis, I've known you for four years. Your going to go far. You are going to do amazing things...things that you probably didn't know that you can do." The old man raised his shoulders, he wanted Brooke uplift herself. "You have to be there for yourself, be your own anchor." The old man told her. Brooke looked up at the old man in curousity._

 _"What does that mean?" Brooke narrowed her eyebrows. The old man took in a deep breath._

 _"It means...you have to hold yourself down, that you need to depend on yourself and not someone else. You have to be there for yourself. You're your own modivation." The old man said to her. Brooke nodded, but there was something that was holding her back._

 _"But I don't want to be alone." Brooke whipped her tears from her face and stopped herself from crying._

 _"And you don't have to be...who is that boy you like?" The old man asked her._

 _"Lucas," Brooke chuclked, finally showing a smile._

 _"See, just saying his name makes you smile." The old man pointed out. "Now that's special." The old man said to her. "Does this boy treat your right?" The old man raised his eyebrow._

 _"Of course, I wouldn't be with him if he didn't. You taught me that." Brooke winked at him. The old man nodded, proud that Brooke actually listens to what he says._

 _"Then, you should be with him." the old man shrugged his shoulders, getting up from the ground. Brooke quickly stood up._

 _"That's it? I should just...be with him?" Brooke asked him. The old man turned around, there wasn't more to it._

 _"Of course, should there be something else?" the old man asked her. Brooke shook her head. "Then what are you waiting for? If he makes you happy and you can see a future with him...then you shouldn't second guess." The old man told her._

 _"I'm scared..." Brooke let out a deep breath, trying to breathe slowly. "He broke my heart before."_

 _"If he screams that he loves you to the world...what is there to be afraid of?" The old man asked her. Brooke quickly hugged the old man, he has been there when she needed him. He was a special part of Brooke's life._

Lucas walked over to the bed and laid down, Davis was fast asleep and soon Lucas would be too. Lucas took in a deep breath, he was happy that he was back home. He wanted to forget about Victoria and what she had done to Brooke.

"I read the letter," The old man informed Lucas. Lucas stood up from the bed and looked at the old man curiously. Lucas thought that he would never read the letter. The old man felt tears drop to his cheek, he cleared his throat and stopped himself from crying. "It was beautiful. I could kind of hear her voice through the words." the old man said to Lucas. Lucas smiled, relating to the old man.

"I could to, it was like she was right next to me, whispering in my ear." Lucas chuckled, he didn't want to cry in front of the old man, and told himself that he never would. "I'm here for you since you've been here for me." Lucas said to him. the old man smiled, he didn't want to talk about the letter.

"I knew you were the one for Brooke," The old man pointed at Lucas. Lucas' eyes widened, the certain change subject caught him off guard. "I just knew it." The old man informed him. The old man stood up from the chair. "And I'm glad you were." The old man said to Lucas.

"Is this a good-bye?" Lucas stood up from the bed. The old man stopped from walking away. "Because if it is...I'm not letting you walk out that door...I need you." Lucas begged the old man.

"I lost my wife Lucas...and now Brooke." the old man turned around.

"And we can get through this, together. you shouldn't be alone with your thoughts." Lucas begged him, hoping that he would sit back down.

"Alright," The old man walked over to the chair, thinking about all the memories that he had with Brooke and his wife. "Brooke never saw my wife." The old man said to Lucas. "I didn't even take her to her grave." The old man told Lucas.

"Well, now they're there together...forever and they're waiting for us." Lucas looked under his bed and pulled out a box. The box was a little light. Lucas' heart dropped to his stomach, he saw the three letters in the box. There was only three more, Lucas felt like he was going to have a panic attack.

"What's wrong?" the old man said to him.

"Nothing." Lucas quickly pulled the box back under the bed. "Nothing." Lucas sat on the edge of the bed with a fake smile on his face.


	25. Chapter 25

Lucas glanced at his phone, there was no word from Haley nor Nathan. They haven't talked to him in days, it felt like years to Lucas. Lucas wondered if it was his fault, with Lucas always being around the old man and being with his team. The only time Lucas would really see Haley and Nathan, is when they are at the game. Even then, they wouldn't talk to him. Lucas looked to his right, seeing Haley staring out into the court, watching his team play. She didn't give Lucas a second look. Lucas looked back at his team, they were winning the game. This was going to be their fifth win in a row. Lucas couldn't be more proud of his team or of himself. Lucas stood up, cheering his team on as they only have a few seconds left.

"Hey, Nathan," Lucas called to his brother, Nathan didn't want to speak or look at Lucas. There was somethings that he wanted to be left alone, this was one of them. Nathan raised his eyebrow, letting Lucas to speak. "What's going on? I haven't heard from you or Haley in a few days." Lucas said to him. Nathan shrugged his shoulders, he had to make up a reason and he needed to make it up fast.

"We've just been really busy...with Jamie and all." Nathan tried to make up a good excuse. Lucas didn't want to believe what Nathan was saying. Nathan was avoiding eye contact with Lucas, keeping his eyes on his team. Lucas didn't want to argue with him or ask him anymore questions because he felt like he wouldn't get the truth. They were hiding something and he knew that. Lucas glanced over at Haley who were staring at them, she quickly turned away. They were defientely hiding something and Lucas was going to find out what.

The old man patted Lucas on the back, congratualting him on the game that they just won. Lucas was proud but his focus was on Haley and Nathan. He couldn't bare not knowing what they were up to.

"How was Davis?" Lucas asked the old man. The old man shrugged his shouders, Davis was easy. The old man had a nice night.

"He was fine," The old man said to Lucas. Lucas chuckled, surprised that there wasn't more to tell. Davis would always cry and throw a fit but not when he was around the old man. Lucas sat in the chair near the coffee table in the living room. "I'm proud of you Lucas." The old man said to him. Lucas nodded, thanking the old man but he couldn't really be happy. He was so afraid of the letters ending and about Haley and Nathan.

"Thanks," Lucas looked away from the old man, trying to figure out what Nathan and Haley were hiding from him.

"What's going on? You've been silent since you've been here." the old man asked Lucas, hoping that he would tell him the truth.

"I'm just...confused, a little lost." Lucas said honestly. The old man nodded, he knew what Lucas needed.

"Read one of Brooke's letters, she'll help you find your way again." the old man said to Lucas. Lucas didn't want too but the best idea would be that he did read the letters and find some closuer in them. the letters were almost over, and there would be nothing left but Lucas had been preparing for this. Lucas walked into his room and pulled the box from under the bed. Just a few letters left, his heart was racing out of his chest. He was afraid of the beautiful voice inside his head would be gone forever. Without thinking, he opened one of the letters and started to read it.

 _ **Dear Lucas,**_

 _ **I'm standing here in the chair of our sons room.**_ _**Thinking about what our life would possibily be with them. I know he's going to be kind, selfless and brave just like his father...maybe stubborn like his mother. I pray that Davis is going to be everything that I hope. I'm sad that I won't be able to see it. But I know and believe that I will be watching over him. I'm always going to be here, Luke.**_

Lucas placed the letter aside, and looked down at the two letters that were left. He quickly opened one of them up, he wanted to be done with this. He wanted the pain and the longing to be over. When he keeps the letters, he holds onto hope that Brooke would rise from the dead but it's not true. He ripped open the evenlope and pulled out the letter.

 _ **Dear Lucas, I have forgiven Peyton. Everything that she has done to me, I have forgiven her. Peyton has some issues but I wouldn't a best friend if I left her high and dry. Peyton has been there for me since I was little, it's my job to be there for her...no matter what she has done to me. Peyton is going to be in our lives, if we like or not. She's apart of us and this town. I'm inviting her over tomorrow, hopefully she comes with open arms. I already sent the text. Since I've become pregnant, everything has changed for me. I have this perfect life with the people I love. It's time to forget the past and hope for the future.**_

 _ **Love, Brooke**_

There was a knock at the door as Lucas reached for the last letter. Lucas looked up and saw Haley standing at the door. He was curious to what she was doing here, maybe she could tell him why she was being so distant. Haley looked over at the last letter that Lucas was holding in his hands.

"Luke, is that the last letter?" Haley sat down in front of him. Lucas wished that he read the letters day by day but reading the letters became a hobby to him. Each day he would read five of them. Lucas nodded. "I'm sorry, Lucas." Haley told him.

"What is there to be sorry about?" Lucas asked her. "Brooke's dead and-" Lucas started to say.

"Brooke isn't dead. She's still with us." Brooke pointed to her heart. Lucas rolled his eyes, standing up from the ground.

"Since I've been back, I've been wondering why you've been so distant but now, I'm glad that you were because I'm sick of hearing your...peace!" Lucas yelled at her. The old man could hear the conversation in Davis' nursery. He quickly shut the door before Davis could wake up. "The thought in your mind that you believe that Brooke is alive." Lucas said to her.

"She is." Haley shot back.

"Then where is she?" Lucas asked her. Haley didn't say a word. "Where is she?!" Lucas yelled at her. "Don't you think that she will be here? With her son?!" Lucas yelled. Haley had tears in her eyes but she was sick of crying. She had been crying for days and today was enough. "Brooke is dead!" Lucas yelled in Haley's face. Haley reacted by slapping Lucas. She didn't know what she was thinking but this how she felt.

"You're an ass." Haley said to him. "With every hope that we have of Brooke, you find someway to destory and I thought we could get through this but I guess we can't." Haley turned away and walked out of the house. The old man appeared from Davis' nursery. He could see that Lucas was furious.

"Lucas, you shouldn't have done that." The old man informed him. Lucas took in a deep breath.

"Get out." Lucas said to him. The old man didn't want to argue, he started to walk away. "And don't ever come back." Lucas told him.

"Brooke wouldn't want that." The old man turned around, looking at Lucas.

"Brooke is dead." Lucas said to him. The old man quickly walked out and shut the door behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

With another win, Lucas focused on the team. He focused on how they only have two more games until they go the championships. He tried not to think about the old man or Haley. He knew that he was wrong for yelling at Haley but he was sick of hearing the false hope that Haley had. He was just trying to move on so that he could be a better person for his son. There was so much that he would have done with Brooke but he couldn't let that hunt him. He knew what Brooke would have wanted, she would want him to move on. Lucas laid his jacket on the couch, he let out a deep breath, this season was oddly easy. A young girl walked out of Davis' room, she had a bright smile on her face.

"He's asleep coach Scott," The young girl said to him. Lucas nodded, digging in his back pocket to grab the twenty dollars. He handed the girl the money. "Great Game tonight," The young girl complimented Lucas. Lucas smiled.

"Thanks," Lucas looked away from the young girl, he was wondering why she was still standing in front of him. The young girl had a sad look on her face. "Alright, Sarah-" Lucas had enough of the silence between them, but Sarah had something to say to him.

"I go to the cafe all the time and I saw the portrit of your wife, I think it was nice of them to do that. She was a very beautiful lady." Sarah said to Lucas. Lucas chuckled a little, he didn't think that a young girl like Sarah would know anything about his wife.

"Yea, she was." Lucas walked away from the young girl, hoping that she would just leave.

"What happened to her?" Sarah asked him, bluntly. Lucas narrowed his eyebrows, he thought that it was none of her business but he knew that she wouldn't go away unless he told her.

"Sarah," Lucas tried to say to her.

"My friend said that she was murdered." Sarah told him. Lucas huffed, rubbing his face in frustration. Those true words that came from her mouth sounded so harsh. He never thought in his mind that she was really murdered, that she died from cancer.

"She had cancer, she was going to die anyway." Lucas informed her. Sarah felt bad for Lucas, he was a lonely man because of something awful happened to him. Sarah crossed her arms, she didn't believe that.

"Ms. Haley talks about her all the time." Sarah told him. Lucas wasn't surprised that Haley told her class about Brooke. Lucas was a little curious what she told them.

"What did she say?" Lucas asked Sarah. Sarah smirked, seeing how intrested Lucas was in the conversation.

"She said that it was fairytale what you and Brooke had." Sarah answered him. "From what I heard, you guys had a epic love." Sarah smiled a little, imagining what that would be like. "That's like...one in a million." Sarah told him. Lucas nodded, agreeing that he was lucky. "But what if you've never chose, Brooke...what would have happened? What would have happened if you chose Peyton?" Sarah asked, Lucas never really thought about that.

"I guess we would have gotten married...had children." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"Would you be happy?" Sarah asked, curiously.

"Maybe." Lucas quickly answered her. Sarah nodded, grabbing her coat. She felt like Lucas was such a mysterious man, there was more to him than just a basketball coach. She wanted to know more about the epic love that he had with Brooke.

"I'm doing a report about you guys." Sarah told Lucas. Lucas quickly looked up.

"A report?" Lucas asked, wanting to hear those words again. He wondered if he heard her correctly.

"Well, it's more like a history report..." Sarah corrected herself.

"That makes it better?" Lucas asked her. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"It's about this town's history, me, I think the people make this town. This town wouldn't be a town without the people. And I wouldn't me without my parents. And you wouldn't be you..."

"Without Brooke," Lucas caught on. Sarah smiled.

"I want to write about you guys, the epic love of Tree Hill High." Sarah told him.

"But how did Brooke and I make Tree Hill High?" Lucas asked her. Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I'll figure it out somehow." Sarah said to him. "I'm sorry about your wife, Mr. Scott." Sarah said to him before she left. Lucas waved good-bye as she shut the door behind her. Lucas felt like everyone was testing him, he would always get reminded of Brooke. He sometimes wondered when will it end? When will they stop remembering Brooke Davis? Lucas walked to his back room. Lucas saw the last letter laying on his bed, he didn't want to read it just yet. A part of him wanted to hold on to the Brooke that he had left but the other part of him wanted to move on.


	27. Chapter 27

Lucas walked the old halls of his high school, he watched as the children moved past each other. He missed this place, he missed the smell and the people that were here. There was so much history, Lucas continued to walk the halls of the school, trying to find what he was looking for and he did. He walked over to the locker that used to be his wives. He smiled, remembering when he decorated her locker.

 _ **It was the beginning of senior year, everything had changed with everyone. There was so much to tell each other, so much that they had to catch up on. Brooke opened her locker, looking at the empty, grey locker. She placed her books in there, wanting something exciting to happen. She didn't want her senior to be boring, she wanted her senior year to special and fun. She shut her locker door and Lucas and Peyton was standing in front of her. Lucas had his arm wrapped around Peyton's shoulder, showing everyone that she was his girlfriend. Brooke frowned, annoyed with the lovely couple. She was bitter because she was going to be alone for the rest of her life, or she thought.**_

 _ **"Seriously?" Brooke pouted.**_

 _ **"What?" Peyton laughed. Brooke rolled her eyes, turning away.**_

 _ **"Nothing," Brooke groaned, walking down the hallway. Peyton and Lucas followed behind her.**_

 _ **"Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas asked her, removing his arm around Peyton's shoulder.**_

 _ **"Nothing, I'm just the third wheel of this relationship." Brooke sharply turned around. Peyton laughed, she loved how dramatic Brooke was.**_

 _ **"Brooke, you'll be fine." Peyton assured to Brooke.**_

 _ **"Seriously, Peyton. I think I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life." Brooke said to Peyton.**_

 _ **"You might be one of those cat ladies," Lucas chimmed in. Brooke rolled her eyes, punching Lucas in the shoulder.**_

 _ **"No, you won't Brooke. Your going to find your love." Peyton pulled Brooke in for a tight hug. Brooke still didn't feel any better.**_

 _ **"Yea, right. All the good ones are taken." Brooke crossed her arms.**_

 _ **"You got that right." Peyton pulled Lucas in for a kiss but he pulled away. He looked over at Brooke as she tried to look away.**_

 _ **"Not everyone is going to find their first love in high school." Lucas told Brooke, trying to make her feel better.**_

 _ **"But you guys did," Brooke said to Lucas. Lucas smiled slightly but Peyton had a wide smile on her face.**_

 _ **"Cheer up, Brooke. I know you'll find someone." Peyton rubbed Brooke's shoulder. "If it will make you feel better, we could go for sushi later." Peyton asked her.**_

 _ **"And be the third wheel, no thanks." Brooke quickly said to her.**_

 _ **"No, just me and you." Peyton laughed. Brooke smirked, liking the idea.**_

 _ **"Sure." Brooke winked at Peyton. "Alright, I'm going to let you two love birds go." Brooke walked away from them, towards the hallway. Lucas couldn't keep his eyes of Brooke, he really thought something was going on with her.**_

 _ **"What's going on with you, Lucas Scott." Peyton moved Lucas' face towards hers. She cupped her hands around his cheeks, trying to understand.**_

 _ **"Nothing...it's just, maybe we shouldn't...fluant our relationship in Brooke's face." Lucas asked Peyton, hoping that she wouldn't get mad. Peyton didn't understand why Lucas was acting like this but she didn't want to argue. They did enough of that this summer.**_

 _ **"You've been caring a lot about Brooke lately." Peyton crossed her arms.**_

 _ **"C'mon, Peyton. I don't want to argue." Lucas begged her. "I have to go," Lucas started to back away.**_

 _ **"Yea, to Brooke." Peyton shot back.**_

 _ **"She needs me right now." Lucas tried to tell Peyton.**_

 _ **"Your not her best friend, Luke. I am and I told her that we will catch up later. She'll be fine." Peyton grabbed a hold of Lucas' arm, pulling him closer.**_

 _ **"You said the same thing this summer and guess what, she wasn't fine. We spent so much time together this summer that we forgot about Brooke." Lucas told her.**_

 _ **"So, that's where you've been almost every night and every day." Peyton took a step back.**_

 _ **"She needed me," Lucas rasied his shoulders, he didn't know what else to say. Peyton nodded, she was furious with Lucas. "Look, there are somethings that I tell her that I can't tell you and there are somethings that I can talk to her about. Like there are somethings you can talk to Haley about instead of me." Lucas assured Peyton. Peyton understood now, Brooke was his best friend. Peyton didn't want to be this person and she didn't want to argue.**_

 _ **"Just last year, before summer. You broke up with me and chose Brooke." Peyton tried to explain.**_

 _ **"That was the biggest mistake of my life," Lucas lied to her. "Were just friends now, I swear. And you know, maybe she's still hurt about me breaking up with her." Lucas guessed, trying to make an excuse to go talk to Brooke.**_

 _ **"Alright, call me later." Peyton walked away. Lucas smiled, happy that they didn't argue. Lucas raced down the hallway, trying to find Brooke. He saw Brooke slowly walking down the hallway.**_

 _ **"Why so sad, Brooke?" Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke and pulled her in for a hug. Brooke laughed, she looked around and noticed that Peyton wasn't here.**_

 _ **"Where's Peyton?" Brooke asked him.**_

 _ **"Oh, she's...in class." Lucas shrugged her shoulders. Brooke knew why Lucas was here.**_

 _ **"I don't need a rescue Lucas." Brooke removed his arm off of her shoulders.**_

 _ **"This isn't a rescue." Lucas lied to her.**_

 _ **"Then what is it?" Brooke asked him.**_

 _ **"It's a...best friend...talk..." Lucas couldn't make up a quick lie.**_

 _ **"A rescue," Brooke nodded.**_

 _ **"It's not a rescue," Lucas laughed, Brooke laughed with him.**_

 _ **"I'm alright, Lucas." Brooke said to him.**_

 _ **"No, your not. So, I'm here to-"**_

 _ **"Rescue me." Brooke finished his sentence.**_

 _ **"If that's what you want to call it," Lucas said to her. Brooke tried to hide her smile, she wanted to be serious. Lucas held out his hand. "Skip with me." Lucas asked her.**_

 _ **"Lucas, I can't. We skipped mostly Junior year." Brooke informed him.**_

 _ **"And wasn't it the best time of you life? You and I, hanging out. That was the highlight of my year." Lucas told her. Brooke smirked.**_

 _ **"Mine too." Brooke told him. Lucas held his hand out again, hoping that Brooke would take it this time.**_

 _ **"Then come with me Brooke Davis and let's go on adventure." Lucas told her. Brooke chuckled, taking Lucas' hand. They walked out of the school, down the street to a park. There were no children, it was just empty and quiet. They contiuned to walk to a large field that went on for miles. They found a spot and laid down. "See, just like old time." Lucas let out a deep breath, trying to relax. Brooke thought about the history that they had together. she closed her eyes and thought about what the rest of the school year might be like. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Lucas asked her.**_

 _ **"I'm imaging what senior year is going to be like." Brooke answered him.**_

 _ **"And what do you see?" Lucas asked. Brooke studied, trying to figure it out.**_

 _ **"I see...me, being the coach of cheerleading team and you being captain of ravens and winning the championships. I see much success in our future." Brooke told him.**_

 _ **"Is that all you see?" Lucas asked her.**_

 _ **"Oh, and you and Peyton get married." Brooke shrugged her shoulders.**_

 _ **"I don't know about that," Lucas looked away. Brooke gasped, sitting up.**_

 _ **"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked him.**_

 _ **"It's just...things are different." Lucas shrugged his shoulders.**_

 _ **"Things are going to be different, Luke. Just be different...together." Brooke told him.**_

 _ **"It's not that easy," Lucas said to her.**_

 _ **"And why not?" Brooke questioned him.**_

 _ **"It's just not." Lucas answered her. Brooke raised her eyebrows, something was really wrong with Lucas. Lucas didn't want to talk about the issues with Peyton. "Just...just promise me that you and I will never change." Lucas begged Brooke.**_

 _ **"Your stuck with me." Brooke laid back down next to him. They looked up at the clear blue sky.**_

 _ **"That's not a promise," Lucas said serously.**_

 _ **"I promise," Brooke looked over at him and caught his glance. "You have someone, Luke. Don't give up so easily, I'll give anything to have an epic love." Brooke told him.**_

 _ **"What is love?" Lucas scoffed. Brooke knew exactly what love meant.**_

 _ **"Love...is undescriable." Brooke smirked.**_

 _ **"Well, that helps a lot." Lucas said sarcasticlly. Brooke laughed a little.**_

 _ **"Love is, challenging, epic, beautiful...love is people." Brooke said to him.**_

 _ **"Well, in that case," Lucas grabbed a hold of Brooke's hand. Brooke had her attention on Lucas, wondering what he was doing.**_

 _ **"I love you, Brooke Davis." Lucas confessed to her.**_

 _ **"I love you, too Lucas Scott." Brooke said softly. "You helped me through a lot this summer. I don't think I would have made it without you." Brooke told him.**_

 _ **"Same and I don't think that I would make senior year without you. I need these moments." Lucas looked back at the sky. In that moment, they felt something in their heart like a light turned on. Their hearts started to raise and they could feel their hands shake a little. They glanced at each other, the rush suddenly stopped and it felt like time had suddenly stopped. It was just the both of them, without a words. Lucas and Brooke both relized that they wanted this forever, this moment. They realized that they were in love each other.**_

 _ **"We should get back," Brooke whispered.**_

 _ **"Just a few more seconds." Lucas asked her. Brooke nodded.**_

"What are you doing?" a soft voice asked. Lucas turned around to see a young girl holding her blue binder. She had an angry look on her face, wondering who was this strange man. "What are you doing at my locker?" the girl pushed Lucas aside and opened her locker. Lucas was still shocked by the memory that played like a movie in the back of his mind.

"I'm sorry, this was my wife's locker." Lucas pointed to the young girl locker. The young girl narrowed her eyebrows and looked back at the older man. the angry look on her face began to turn into sorrow. She reconginzed this man.

"Oh my god," The girl said with such surprise. Lucas looked at her, wondering what she was talking about. "Oh my god, your the guy from the photo." The girl said with such excitment but she was so surprised. She quickly opened the binder and looked through the papers.

"What picture?" Lucas asked curiously. The girl pulled out a small picture, it was of young Brooke and young Lucas. Brooke eyes were crossed eyed and lips pukered, making a funny face. Lucas had his tongue sticking out, his tongue almost touching Brooke's cheek. Lucas was shocked that this picture was still here.

"That's you right?!" the girl siad with such excitment. Lucas chuckled.

"Yea, that me." Lucas nodded.

"Oh my god!" The girl jumped up and down. "I knew when I saw this photo that it meant something and i wondered whose people were and i thought nothing of it and then i found who you were and i never thought you will come back and i never thought i will find you. I can't believe I found the epic love of Tree Hill." The said in one breathe. Lucas thought it was odd how she was so intrested in his love life. "your love story was so...sooo..." She couldn't find the words.

"Epic?" Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"Yes!" the girl yelled. "Oh my god, I can't believe it. You have to tell me." The girl took a step closer to Lucas.

"What?" Lucas took a step back.

"Everything." the young girl said to him.

"Coach Scott!" He heard a girl scream down the hallway. It was sarah running towards him with a wide smile on her face. "Coach Scott!" Sarah waved a peace of paper in her hand. "I found the reason." She said to him. "I found the reason," Sarah stood in front of them. "Hey, Claire." Sarah quickly said to the girl next to her.

"Claire?" Lucas asked the young girl. Claire nodded.

"Anyway, I found the reason." Sarah said to him.

"What reason?" Lucas quickly asked her.

"The reason why you and Brooke are important." Sarah told him like it was obviously.

"Isn't their love story amazing," claire gushed.

"Yea, I know. I told you." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Wait, wait, you told her." Lucas pointed to Claire. Sarah shrugged her shoulders, she didn't think that it was important.

"Yea, she found a picture and I told her about the love story." Sarah quickly said. "Anyway, I found the reason."

"Please, tell me the reason." Lucas said getting annoyed.

"Because you guys are the prime example of love never dies. This town needs that. This high school needs that. You guys taught me that love is powerful and could get through anything. That anyone could fall in love, that we can have hope that we all can fall in love." Sarah said to him.

"So, the reason is love." Lucas said to her.

"Yes, you and Brooke-"

"Brooke is dead." Lucas quickly said to her.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Claire quickly asked.

"She was murdered." Sarah answered her in a hurry.

"She had a cancer." Lucas corrected Sarah.

"She had cancer and she was murdered. Oh my god!" Claire rubbed her head, trying to wrap around what she was just told.

"Who is telling you this stuff anyway?" Lucas asked Sarah.

"Uh, I research and plus Mrs. Scott helps a lot." Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"Haley tells you this?" Lucas asked her, not surprised but angry.

"If Haley is Mrs. Scott then yes." Sarah told him. "But I want to know more."

"If you want to know all of this stuff, read my book." Lucas tried to walk away. Sarah and Claire gasped, holding onto each other.

"There's going to be a book?!" Sarah screeched.

"Yes." Lucas answered.

"Oh my god, this is going to be better than twilight." Claire told Sarah.

"Seriously with 'oh my god' it's annoying," Sarah whispered to Claire.

"What is it going to be about?" Claire asked him.

"Just the letters that she left me-" Lucas stopped himself, knowing that he was feeding these children more into it. The girls eyes widened.

"SHE LEFT YOU LETTER?!" Sarah gushed.

"This is so romatic, I can't take it." Claire said to herself.

"You guys seriously need a hobby." Lucas quickly walked away form them. Claire didn't know what to think, she wanted to know what those letters said.

"There are letters," Claire said to Sarah.

"I know." SArah shook her head, so surprised. "I wonder if there for DAvis." Sarah quetioned herself.

"Whose Davis? Brooke's mystery lover?" Claire whispered.

"No," Sarah hit Claire on the arm. "Her son."

"She has a son?" Claire gasped.

"Yes," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"It's Lucas' right?" Claire asked her.

"This isn't a days of our lives." Sarah told her. "That's not even the good part," Sarah said to Claire. Sarah whispered into Claire's ear the secret that Mrs. Scott told her not to tell but she couldn't help herself. Claire's eyes widened, she didn't know what to say.

"Oh my-" Claire stopped herself, looking over at Sarah.

"you can say it," SArah smirked, crossing her arms.

"OH MY GOD." Claire shouted.


	28. Chapter 28

It was game night, this what was going to take them to championships, Lucas felt a lot of pressure but he felt like he would succed. He believed that this would be the moment that everything will change. Lucas walked up to Nathan who was watching other team warm up on the court.

"I would apperciate that your wife wouldn't share my businness to hormonal teenagers." Lucas warned Nathan. Nathan didn't care what Lucas was saying to him. Nathan was still angry about what Haley told him but Nathan had something up his sleeve.

"I'd apperciate if you wouldn't yell at my wife, your best friend." Nathan told him.

"I had one best friend and now she's dead-"

"See, this is what Brooke didn't want to happen. You being so angry and bitter that you tear yourself from the people that love you." Nathan raised his voice a Lucas. "Sooner or later your going to have face the sound." Nathan infromed him, moving past him. Lucas was furious that Nathan would always turn things around on him. Lucas just wanted to live his life and move on from something that could hurt him and in his family. The old man walked up to Lucas, aftering seeing the conversation that Nathan and him had. Lucas saw the old man and he couldn't help but smile.

"I thought you'd never speak to me again." Lucas chuckled a little, glad that the old man was here. The old man didn't say a word, just stared at Lucas. "I know it's going to take a lot to forgive me but...I'm glad that your here." Lucas said to him.

"I want to tell you, Luke." The old man said to him, sitting down next to him. They sat on the bench, people starting walking into the gym as they took their seats. The old man pulled out the letter, it was opened. Lucas knew that he was going to tell him what it said.

"No, you don't have to." Lucas said to him.

"I have to." The old man handed Lucas the letter. The old man knew the words.

"Dear old man, I'm sorry that I left you. I'm sorry that all I have is this letter. But I'm not sorry for meeting you and sharing these beautiful moments with you. You are the most important person in my life, you taught me how to love and let someone in even when I didn't want to. You are the reason for who I am today. You are the reason for everything good in my life and I think you for that. I'm going to miss you the most but I will see you again old man and you can catch me up about my boy and Lucas. While I'm gone, take care of them. Lucas is going to need you. Teach him everything that you taught, teach him how to love again. Do it for me...Love, Brooke." the old man said to Lucas. Lucas felt the tears escaped his eyes. "Now, read that letter. I know you have it with you." the old man said to Lucas. Lucas pulled the letter from his pocket.

"I've tried to read this letter, I've tried not to write my book and i tried not to coach my team but i know that's not what she wanted." Lucas opened up the letter and scanned through it. Lucas read each word, his throat started to get choked up and he couldn't help the tears that were coming. Lucas nodded, this was it. Lucas handed the old man the letter, his hands were shaking and he felt uneasy. "That's it." Lucas mumbled.

"That's it." the old man whispered to him. Lucas didn't want to cry in front of everyone, so he had to swallow his emotion. He quickly stood up and walked over to his team. they had bright smile, ready for this game.

"Were going to win this game for you coach...for your wife." One of the team mates said to him. Lucas looked over at Nathan, he had a smirk on his face. Lucas agreed.

"Then you don't need a motivation because that's all the motivation you need. now get out there and kick some ass." Lucas said to them, they screamed in happiness. They parted ways and the team went out onto the court and played like they never did before. Lucas looked back and the old man was gone, he wondered why. With each shot, they made it, again and again. Lucas couldn't believe his eyes. Lucas looked over at the cheerleaders, they were cheering the boys on. Lucas glanced back at one of the boys, only a few seconds left and if they made this, they could win. "Shoot it!" They all said. Number 23 quickly shot the ball, it felt like an enternity. Lucas felt something brush against his shoulders but there was nothing there. He looked back at the cheerleaders, it seemed like they were all gone and it was just Brooke there. She was jumping up and down, clapping her hands together. Lucas knew that it was going to be last time that he might ever see her like this, a motion in his mind. Suddenly, the crowd went wild. Everyone rushed towards Lucas, hugging him but he didn't feel the same. He felt something was teared apart from him. Lucas walked out of the school, trying to breathe but he couldn't.

The old man walked into this bookstore, it felt like it would be the last time that he ever would. He looked around, seeing how this place reminded him of Brooke so much. He felt like he needed to move on but he couldn't, he wished that he did but he couldn't. The old man opened up the letter. He wanted to know what Brooke said, what her last words were going to be.

 _ **Dear Lucas,**_

 _ **This is going to be my last letter, I decided that I will only make thirty of them. Hopefully that's enough time that you will move on. So, this is good-bye. The last good-bye. I wish this was bitter-sweet but it's just awful. I know that you don't want to hear and you don't want to believe it but I am gone Lucas and I'm never coming back. It's sad but it's true. You have to let me go. But know this, you made me into a better person, a better wife. I couldn't imagine my life without you, I never imagined my life would be with you. I lived everyone moment with you and I'm happy. I want you to find something, anything. I need hope that your happy. There is no exit or second choice. This is it, Luke. It's time to say good-bye. I love you, I always will. Be happy, Luke...for me because I am. Somewhere in that bright sky I'll be there, looking over you and Davis. So, don't fret Lucas Scott. I'm still here.**_

 _ **Love, Brooke Davis Scott**_

The old man heard the door swung open and the bell that rung. He turned around, Lucas saw the tears in the old man eyes. Lucas looked at the letter that was in his hands, Lucas was lost for words. He didn't know how to feel about the last letter.

"She's gone," Lucas mumbled. The love of his life was gone, she was the reason why he woke up in the morning, she was the reason why he was so good. She was the reason for everything in his life and now she was gone. "What am I supposed to do?" Lucas cried, tears streaming down his face. "She was all that I had, All that I had! And now she's gone!" Lucas cried. The old man felt the world around him fall over, suddenly he was on the ground. He felt a sharp pain on his chest, Lucas ran to his side. Lucas grabbed his phone and called the police. In second they were here. They took him into the ambulance and they rushed to the hospital. Lucas stayed behind, wondering what the hell just happened. Lucas looked down at the letter that was crushed by the police and permetics from rushing in. Then he looked beside it, it was the old mans wallet. Lucas opened it up, looking at the I.D. He read the name next to the old mans picture. _**Davis Richard**_ "Oh my god," The words escaped his mouth. That's where Davis' name came from, not from Brooke's last name but from the old man. Lucas rushed to the hospital, what happened to the old man and why he didn't tell him that Brooke named their son after him. Lucas walked upstairs, he knew the ICU too well. He turned the corner and saw Haley and Nathan standing in the middle of hallway. "Nathan, Haley?" Lucas asked them. Haley and Nathan looked up, curious to what Lucas was doing here.

"Lucas what are you doing here?" Haley walked up to him.

"Uh, richard had a heart attack...What are you doing here?" Lucas became angry, he had a thought to what they were doing here. Haley looked guilty, she knew that she wasn't supossed to do this behind his back.

"Mrs. and Mr Scott," The doctor walked up to them with a clipboard in her hand. They looked at the doctor curiously. "We tried the best that we could, we have her stablized but now it's up to her to come back." The doctor said to them. Haley and NAthan nodded, watching the doctor walk away.

"You didn't," Lucas said to them, Nathan and Haley turned around to Lucas. "You didn't!"

"Lucas, we had to." Haley tried to say to them.

"She wanted to die in peace!" Lucas yelled at them.

"How do you know what she wanted?!" Haley yelled at her.

"How could you even do this without my permission?" Lucas raised his voice.

"They didn't need it," Victoria walked out with a doctor beside her. Lucas didn't know what to think, he was feeling everything all at once. "Haley called me as soon as you left my house. I got on the next plane out." Victoria shrugged her shoulders. "My daughter is my number one priority." Victoria crossed her arms. Lucas turned around to Haley and Nathan, he wanted to hear from them. Haley had hope in her eyes, she was happy.

"Did you hear the doctor, Luke. She said that Brooke is okay." Haley said to him.

"She said that she's stabilized." Lucas corrected him.

"Jesus! Luke, what's wrong with you?" Haley shouted.

"Because if I don't move on, I don't think I'll ever will!" Lucas yelled back. "I can't do that to my son...I can't." Lucas calmed himself down.


	29. Chapter 29

They all sat there, confused at what Lucas was sharing with them and what they were sharing with Lucas. Lucas wanted to be angry but he was mostly scared. He was scared that the hope that he had in his chest would be crushed. They sat there in silence, thinking what if. They all wanted Brooke to be okay but it was up to her, everything was up to her. Haley sat in front of Lucas, wanting to talk more. She wanted to know why he was so afraid.

"Lucas, why didn't you tell me?" Haley cried, whipping Lucas' tears from his face. Lucas shook his head.

"Because if I told you, it would become more real to me that she was gone," Lucas confessed.

"But she was never gone, she was still here, at this hospital," Haley told him. Lucas nodded, sitting back in his chair. He made a lot of mistakes in his life and this was one of them. He had given up on Brooke, she had trusted him and he didn't believe that she could get better.

"I kept telling myself that she won't make it or that she was dead so that I could move on. Because I knew if I kept that hope and she didn't make it...I would never be the same again and my son deserves better than that." Lucas held Haley's hand. Haley understood, she understood everything now.

"I understand." Haley told him. "It's okay," Haley whispered to him. "And I'm sorry-"

"No, you did the right thing. I'm glad that you did." Lucas had a slight smile. Haley smiled at him, all she wanted to do was let Lucas be happy and have the life that he deserved.

"Let that hope in Luke," Haley begged him, staring into his blue eyes. Lucas nodded, knowing that he should. Lucas stood up, to let hope in, he would have to see it. He saw Victoria talking to the doctors, getting information about Brooke. Lucas couldn't believe that she was alone and that she might get better. Victoria turned around, she was curious to what Lucas had to say to her.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said to Victoria. Victoria accepted the apology. Lucas did something awful and Victoria was trying to find it in her heart to forget that he did this but she was hurt. "I tried to take your daughter away from you." Lucas continued to say. Victoria took in a deep breath, she didn't want to hear it.

"She's in room 203, across the hall." Victoria walked away from Lucas to the waiting room. Lucas looked back, Haley had her head laying on Nathan's shoulder. In that moment, he could see hope in Haley's eyes and he could feel it in his heart. It was like this rush, a spark and it woke him up. He turned around and walked into the room 203, the t.v was playing days of our lives. Then he looked over at the bed where Brooke was laying. Lucas grabbed the remote from the counter that was beside the door.

"You hate this show," Lucas changed it to family guy. "That's better," Lucas chuckled a little, he pulled up a chair next to Brooke. He grabbed her hand and placed it in his. She was so warm, she was alive. Lucas smiled, and a short laugh escaped his mouth. He was happy, he was surprised that Brooke was alive and that she could come back to them. "I'm so sorry, Brooke." Lucas cried. "I gave up on you," Lucas whipped his tears. "I didn't want to face a life without you in it, so I pretended like you were never here but...it was hard. Like you said, I was stuck with you. Everything reminded me of you, the trees, the bright blue sky...Davis. Oh, you should meet him. Hes-he's perfect," Lucas smiled brightly, he never smiled like this before. "He's perfect, Brooke." Lucas held her hand, sitting back in the chair. He wasn't going to leave this place, he wasn't going to move.

Haley walked into Lucas' house, seeing two girls sitting on the couch with one of them holding Davis. She was curious who these girls were until they turned around to see who walked in. It was her students.

"Claire?" Haley asked, she knew why Sarah was there but she didn't know why Claire was there. Claire stood up, holding onto Davis. Sarah stood beside Claire.

"I was just helping Sarah out," Claire said, Haley walked over to Claire and grabbed Davis from her.

"With a two months old?" Haley raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, they're a lot to handle." Sarah shrugged her shoulders. Haley knew why they were really here, they wanted to know more about Lucas and Brooke. Sarah and Claire followed Haley into the kitchen. "So," Sarah asked Haley. Haley looked behind her at Sarah and Clarie with a wide smirk.

"She's stabile," Haley informed him. Claire and Sarah jumped up and down, they quickly hugged each other. they had hope that Brooke would come back to Lucas. They didn't believe that Lucas would live forever without Brooke.

"Oh my god, I knew it." Claire said to Haley.

"And the only reason I'm telling you this is because of your project." Haley pointed at Sarah. Sarah nodded, understanding.

"I knew she was going to make it." Sarah looked over at Claire.

"I mean it's Brooke and Lucas. They always make it." Claire shrugged her shoulders.

"Your right, I mean, look what they've been through." Sarah grabbed her jacket, so did Claire. They walked over to the door, they still couldn't believe that this was happening. Sarah looked back at Haley. "Don't worry, Mrs. Scott. Brooke is going to be okay." Sarah opened the door and walked out.

"Keep us updated, k?" Claire waved good-bye to Haley and shut the door behind her. Haley laughed, she couldn't deny that she was really happy. She believed that this day would come. She looked down at Davis.

"Your mom is okay," Haley rocked Davis. "Brooke is okay," Haley told herself.


	30. Chapter 30

Days had gone by and then weeks. Haley watched as Lucas ran into The old man's room to Brookes. He was so busy, with finishing his book and coaching the Ravens. Haley stayed at his house to watch Davis but most of the time Haley was teaching. Lucas walked into the waiting room, seeing Haley, Claire, and Sara sitting.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucas chuckled, every day Sara and Claire have been coming to the hospital. Mostly to watch Davis.

"Waiting for sleeping beauty to wake so that she kisses her Prince charming," Sara said honestly. Claire nodded, agreeing with Sara. Lucas laughed, he liked how forward they were.

"Plus my essay is about to come to an end, I just have to get some answers from Haley then I'll be done." Sara told Lucas.

"What about waiting for Brooke to wake up?" Lucas mocked Sara.

"Well, that was before Brooke decided on taking her sweet time." Sara quickly answered.

"Why do you need me to finish your essay?" Haley asked her.

"With every person, there is a friend." Sara quoted.

"True," Lucas agreed but still didn't understand why.

"Your Brookes best friend. You love Brooke as much as Lucas loves her." Claire answered then.

"I think I love her more." Lucas Sat down next to the group. He liked their company, he especially liked it when Claire and Sara visited. They always seem to make him laugh when he needed one. Haley rolled her eyes from Lucas' comment.

"What do you need to know?" Haley challenged them, wondering what questions they had.

"Was Brooke what you expected when you first meet her?" Sara squinted her eyes.

"No," Haley chuckled. "I thought she was a stuck-up rich girl but somehow I still wanted to be friends with Brooke Davis." Haley shook her head. "To answer your question, she wasn't. She was more than just a pretty rich girl. She was this light. She was so caring and selfless..." Haley smiled a little. Claire smiled brightly. Lucas nodded, agreeing with Haley.

"When was the first moment that you knew Brooke was your best friend?" Claire asked her. Haley thought back to when they were in high school.

"When Nathan and I were having issues...She was the one there for me. She judged me but...She was there. More than anyone." Haley told them. "What does this have to do with the project?" Haley asked the girls.

"It actually doesn't, I just wanted to hear how you and Brooke became friends." Sara shrugged her shoulders. Haley playfully tapped Sara on the leg as they all laughed.

"You have the championships tonight, right?" Claire looked over at Lucas. Lucas tried to forget about but there was the championship tonight.

"Yea, it's been a long time coming." Lucas huffed, leaning back in the chair.

"I'm happy for you Lucas. You've worked hard for it." Haley tapped his leg.

"And what about your book, are we going to get a sneak peek?" Sara leaned towards Lucas.

"No." Lucas stood up from the chair. "But I do have something better." Lucas told her.

"Oooo, mysterious." Sara rubbed her hands together. Claire laughed, loving how goofy her friend was.

"Mr. Scott?" The doctor called him. Lucas turned around, seeing Davis Richards doctor. Everyone's smiled faded. Lucas knew that it was something wrong. "We made him comfortable but his heart is failing." The doctor said to Lucas.

"There was nothing you could do?" Sara stood up from the chair, getting a little angry.

"I'm sorry." The doctor looked back at Lucas. "Its time to say your goodbyes." The doctor said to Lucas. Lucas looked back at Haley, she didn't know what to say.

"It's okay." Lucas assured Haley. Lucas walked to the old man's room, he saw that all the wires were gone and there was just a monitor that monitoring his heart rate. Lucas pulled up a chair next to the bed, taking the old man hand. "Its okay," Lucas said to the old man. "Its okay," Lucas repeated, hoping that he would listen to the words that he said. "You can go..." Lucas became choked up, he never thought that he would have to do this. "You can be with your wife now." Lucas cried, he couldn't stop the tears. "Thank you for being a part of my life and Brookes life. I would have never made it without you being here. You taught me a lot of things." Lucas confessed. "You are a man that I want to grow to be...you were strong, kind..." Lucas sobbed. "And I used to ask myself why would Brooke call Davis Davis but now I know and I couldn't agree with her more. You were a good man, Davis Richard." Lucas sobbed. "So its okay, you can go." Lucas stood up from the chair. Claire and Sara watched from the outside window, seeing Lucas cry over the old man. "I'm glad Brooke named our son after you,"

"There has to be something good that comes out of this." Claire shook her head, seeing how much suffered.

"There will be." Sara said to Claire.


	31. Chapter 31

From the death of the old man, Lucas didn't feel like he could win this game without him. Lucas buttoned his suit and looked at himself in the mirror. Haley walked into the room, making sure that he was okay.

"This is the first game that he's not going to see." Lucas frowned, noticing that old man has been there for Lucas.

"Who says he's not going to see it?" Haley asked him. Lucas turned around and looked at Haley. He had to believe that the old man was watching, so that he could see him again. "I think he's going to watch every game, every book signing, Davis' first walk, word, girlfriend. He's going to be there for it all." Haley said to him.

"Let's just hope that Brooke gets to." Lucas raised his eyebrow. Haley tapped him on his back.

"I believe she's coming back, you go to the game, I'll stay and watch Davis." Haley told Lucas. Lucas quickly ran out to the house to the game. Haley walked into the living with Nathan who was holding Davis. "I'm trying to keep Lucas from falling apart," Haley said honestly. She tried to smile but nothing but tears came from her eyes. Nathan didn't understand, she seemed so happy. Haley turned around. "I'm just so afraid that I might actually lose her this time...I can't lose her Nathan. I can't." Haley sobbed.

"She's going to make it." Nathan assured her.

****  
Lucas looked around the crowded gym, seeing the people cheering on their teams. He had this sudden urge of peace and hope. This was everything that he dreamed about but was scared to have. He thought that this life would be behind him but things come around full circle. Lucas walked over to skills with a bright smile.

"Hey, man, what's going on?" Skills shook Lucas' hand.

"I finished the book," Lucas informed Skills.

"Congrats man," Skills pulled Lucas in for a hug. Lucas watched the team run around the court, fighting for the ball. "This is it, man." Skills looked over at the team.

"Yea..." Lucas smiled proudly. He was proud of himself and the life that he had. He never thought about what of this happened because he was thankful for what he had. This life, the wonder, it all made him thank God and the people that made it happen. He was doing what he wanted to do, what he had dreamed about. Everything was falling in line, he realized that life was going to be hard and that he will have lose in his life. He believes that he will see the old man and that he's looking over him. This was an amazing feeling that Lucas was having. The hour had past and there were only a few seconds left. His team meant in a huddle.

"Do you guys want this!" Lucas asked them.

"YEA!" the team yelled.

"Then get it! We fought for this! We worked hard every day for this. Now it's time to pay it off. We do this for us! We do this for the school!"

"And for Davis, for Brooke!" One of the boys screamed.

"You only get one shot at this. This team, this moment. Take it." Lucas said softly. The boys nodded, they ran out into the court. They played their best until the last five seconds. Lucas watched as he team tried their best, as they fought as hard as they could. Now, it was the end of the game and they only had a few seconds left. Number 15, Tristan grabbed the ball from the other team and took the shot. The crowd looks up as the ball went in. Lucas jumped in amazement, they won. They had won the championship. They actually won. Lucas dropped to his knees, he did it.

 ** _They had won the championship, they couldn't believe it. Everyone was running, hugging and crying. Lucas stood there, not knowing what to do next. Everything was happening so fast, his dream finally came true. He felt a pat on the back, he turned around and saw Nathan._**

 ** _"We did it!" Nathan yelled, they hugged each other quickly._**

 ** _"That was a risky shot nat," Lucas laughed. Nathan shrugged his shoulders._**

 ** _"That's not the only thing risky were going to make tonight." Nathan turned Lucas over to Brooke. She was cheering and hugging strangers because she was so excited._**

 ** _"It's useless nat. We tried, it didn't work out." Lucas turned back around to Nathan._**

 ** _"Yea because your sorry ass felt sorry for Peyton." Nathan playfully shoved Lucas. "Now you have both girls falling head over heels for you." Nathan laughed. Lucas rolled his eyes._**

 ** _"I don't. Brooke doesn't feel the same way." Lucas shrugged his shoulders._**

 ** _"Oh, please. You guys been in love with each other ever since you laid eyes on each other." Haley walked up behind Nathan, wrapping her arms around him._**

 ** _"You too Haley. I thought you were on my side." Lucas asked her._**

 ** _"I'm actually on Brookes side but its your decision. Brooke or Peyton." Haley told Lucas._**

 ** _"Maybe both." Nathan shrugged his shoulders. Haley slapped Nathan._**

 ** _"Just go, be with the love of your life." Haley grabbed Nathan's hand and walked away. Lucas turns around, he walked over to Brooke. He was asking God to stop him, anything and everything. He knew that something would but if it didn't, then she was meant to be. Brooke turned around to Lucas standing in front of her._**

 ** _"Lucas!" Brooke wrapped her arms around him. "As senior class president I would like to say congratulations." Brooke told him._**

 ** _"Wow, that means a lot coming from the president." Lucas smirked._**

 ** _"Just because you won the championship mister doesn't mean you can be smart ass." Brooke pointed at him. "So who do you want standing next to you?" Brooke asked him. Lucas paused, he looked back at Peyton and saw her dancing with friends. "Its okay, go. We weren't meant to be the epic love of Tree Hill High." Brooke winked, pushing him towards Peyton. Lucas couldn't believe how selfless Brooke was. Lucas smiled, walking towards Peyton. Lucas rubbed Peyton shoulder to grab her attention. Peyton turned around, hoping that Lucas made up his mind._**

 ** _"I heard about you and Brooke." Peyton said to him. "Cant say that I'm not surprised," Peyton said still bitter about the whole thing._**

 ** _"You're going to be even more surprised when I tell that I chose her." Lucas quickly said with a smile. Peyton frowned, that's not what she wanted to hear. "I hope you find happiness, Peyton. I really do." Lucas walked away. Lucas looked through the crowd, trying to find Brooke but he couldn't find her. He walked out the gym and looked down the hallway, he saw Brooke walking away. "Brooke?!" He yelled, she turned around to see Lucas running towards her. "Where are you going?" Lucas asked her._**

 ** _"Home." Brooke chuckled._**

 ** _"No, see, because I had this whole speech about how I love you and how I want to spend the rest of my life you." Lucas started to say. Brooke smiled happily, she was hoping that he would choose him. "You will always be the one. And we were meant to the epic love of Tree Hill High." Lucas smirked. Brooke laughed and leaped into his arms. Lucas spun her around as they kissed passionately._**

 ** _"I want to hear that speech one day." Brooke kinked her eyebrow._**

 ** _"I'll tell you at our wedding." Lucas placed Brooke on the ground. Nathan and Haley walked out of the gym and saw Lucas and Brooke._**

 ** _"So you chose," Nathan said surprisingly._**

 ** _"Damn right." Brooke crossed her arms. Haley ran to Brooke and hugged her tightly._**

 ** _"I thought you would have chickened out." Nathan told Lucas._**

 ** _"I thought about it but being with Brooke would be better." Lucas chuckled._**

 ** _"Brooke, huh?" Nathan asked him as they walked out of the school. They watched as Haley jumped on Brookes back._**

 ** _"Yea...Brooke." Lucas smiled happily._**

 ** _"Are you sure?" Nathan raised his eyebrow._**

 ** _"Seriously? Yes I'm definitely sure. She's the one." Lucas looked back at Brooke._**

 ** _"I know... I actually knew this whole time." Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "God and I were just waiting for you to figure it out."_**

Lucas pulled the chair up to Brooke, he grabbed her hand and looked down at the paper that was in front of him. He kissed her hand.

"We won the championship, I wouldn't have done it without you." Lucas confessed. "I wouldn't be able to do a lot of things without you...but I finished my book. For a second I was stuck, I didn't know how to write an ending because it's about us. But I did." Lucas looked down at the paper. It was the ending of his book, the last chapter of a never ending story. "People aren't always meant to be together. But I got lucky. She was a beacon of light." Lucas took in a deep breath, reading the last chapter of his book to Brooke. "The first night I meet her, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Trust me, I tried. She was perky, loving, the funny girl that everyone loved to know. I never thought I would have a chance with her. But I did. She's a godly woman. She was love. So Brooke Davis, this is my letter to you. Dear, Brooke," Lucas stopped, feeling a chill down his spine. "There is so much I want to say, so much I want to thank you for. I miss you. I wish you'd wake up so I wouldn't be scared of losing you. I haven't heard your voice for a long time. It seems like years. I forgotten what you sound like. But I will never forget your contagious laugh. It always made my night. Some nights I wait for you at the door. I tried to refuse myself to think that your gone. Everything reminds me of you. Even when your not with me. It feels like you are. I keep reminding myself that everything is okay. Because that's what you would tell me. Davis is getting bigger but there is something missing and it's you. I feel like I can't do this without you. There are things you can teach him that I can't. I miss you so bad it hurts. I feel like this pain will never go away until you come back to me. I try to not think about it but I can't escape it. No matter how much I distract myself but I believe it's going to get easier. So please wake up. I don't want our story to end...love, Lucas." Lucas let out a deep breaths. He held his head down, looking down at the paper.

"That's one hell of a letter," A voice said. Lucas looked up, he saw her lips move but her eyes were still closed.

"What?" Lucas' heart stopped, he didn't even realize that he spoke. He felt like his body was going to shake. He didn't believe that he heard her voice, that it wasn't real.

"I think it's better than your vows." Brooke continued, her voice was shaky and raspy.

"Oh my god," Lucas quickly stood up, quickly kissing her.

"I hope I wasn't gone long," Brooke smiled.

"Just a little." Lucas chuckled.


	32. Chapter 32

Brooke didn't feel much like herself but she did just awoke from a coma. She laid back, trying to stop the dizziness that was sworming around her head. She turned over her side, seeing Lucas changed in the bathroom. Lucas took his shirt off and placing another one on. Brooke just stared, loving everything about him. She loved the way that he moved, the way that he talked and his smile, oh how much she loved his smile. Lucas looked into the reflection of the mirror, seeing Brooke staring at him. He smiled, blushing a little. He turned around, walking towards her. He kissed her on the forehead.

"I didn't know you were awake," Lucas buttoned up his plaid shirt, looking down at her. Brooke shrugged her shoulders, still continuing to stare at him.

"I didn't want to bother you," Brooke confessed, resting her palm under her head. Lucas pulled up a chair close to her. They had so much to talk about, so much that Lucas had to tell her. "I feel like I'm a rollercoaster," Brooke groaned, holding onto her head.

"It'll get better," Lucas assured her, taking her hand. He had this sad look on her face, he wanted her to know. A part of him was saying that this wasn't the right time but another part was telling that he should tell her. "I love you," Lucas said softly. Brooke could tell what was going on, she knew by the look on his face.

"Davis..." Brooke huffed, she looked away from Lucas' eyes. "When?" Brooke asked him. Lucas cleared his throat, he didn't want to talk about because then it would become real. Lucas thought back to when he told the old man that it was okay to move on. Lucas didn't want him to suffer.

"Yesterday, his heart collasped." Lucas swallowed, understanding the harsh reality of life. Brooke didn't understand, she thought that Richard was going to be okay. Brooke tried to not make herself cry but it was hard. She took in a deep breath, hoping that the tears wouldn't fall. Brooke's lips quivered and the tears whelmed in her eyes, she kept her eyes on her hands. "It was the stress of losing you and having to deal with me...his heart couldn't take it," Lucas said honestly. Brooke covered her face, she didn't want Lucas to see her cry. Lucas gently grabbed Brooke's hands and placed them on her lap. "I went by his book store and I found something," Lucas digged in his pocket and handed a folded paper. Brooke knew exactually what it was. He had wrote her a letter. Brooke slowly opened up the letter, expecting the worst.

 _ **Dear, Brooke**_

 _ **I'm happy that your alive, after all, I knew that you would be. I knew that God wasn't ready for you yet, you still had things to do here. Like being a mother to most beautiful baby. If your reading this, then that means I'm gone. I just want you to know that nothing is your fault, just know that I'm happy. I'm with my wife now. and trust me, I'll be there for you, every step of the way. I'm so happy that you were in my life, you taught me so much and you made me love life again after my wife had died. You, Brooke Davis are something special. I will be watching over you and if you just need to talk, I'll be listening. And another thing, I'm giving the bookstore to you and Lucas. I thought it should be in good hands. I know that you guys will take care of it. I love you, Brooke and I will see you again.**_

 _ **Love, Davis Richard.**_

Brooke couldn't deny that the letter didn't help her. It actually helped a lot. She still felt like this was her fault. Brooke folded the letter back, placing it on the dresser next to her. Brooke took in a deep breath, calming herself down. She whipped her tears and gave Lucas a smile.

"He always knew how to make me cry," Brooke joked, laughing a little. Lucas was happy that Brooke had closure with the death of Davis. Lucas felt like he had closure as well.

"Do you want to see him?" Lucas licked his lips, looking down at Brooke. Brooke didn't know if she was ready but she couldn't wait any longer to see her son. She wanted to see who he looked most like and think about the future that they would have together. Brooke nodded, nervous to meet her son. Lucas walked out of the room, grabbing his son from the nurse that was on duty. He walked back, craddling their son. Brooke sat up, leaning against the headboarda of the hosspital bed. She laid her hands out as Lucas placed Davis in her arms. He arms shook a little, scared to hold her son. Brooke pulled him in closer to her chest. He was so beautiful that she couldn't describe it in words. Brooke looked into her son's eyes and she began to cry. Since she was pregnant, she never imagined that she would have this moment. "Oh my god, he's perfect." Brooke sobbed, looking down at her son. She held his small hand with her finger. "My Davis," Brooke whispered to her son, kissing him on the forehead. Lucas slowly walked over towards Brooke, knowing she left the second that she did. "He's perfect, Luke." Brooke cried, gently rocking her son. Davis smiled a little, showing his dimples. Brooke laughed. "He has my dimples," Brooke chuckled. "But he has your beautiful eyes." Brooke mumbled, swaying back and forth. "Was there any compications-is he okay?" Brooke quickly asked.

"He's completly healthy," Lucas informed her. Brooke looked down at her son, he didn't cry once.

"I'm a mom," Brooke said with such amazement and shock. Lucas chuckled. "And your a Dad," Brooke raised her eyebrows, seeing how life was going by fast. "Were parents," Brooke looked up at Lucas.

"Let's just hope that we'll surivive being parents." Lucas told her.

"We'll do fine, plus we have Haley and Nathan." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. Brooke paused. "Haley and Nathan." Brooke looked over at Lucas.

"Haley is at the cafe," Lucas looked at his watch, trying to see the time. "She's the reason why your here," Lucas confessed to her.

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"When they told me that I either had to chose you or Davis, I chose Davis. Then, after that..I forced myself to think that you were dead. I thought it would help me move on quickly." Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Haley kept fighting for you, and each time I said no. But thankfully, she didn't listen to me the last time. She never gave up on you." Lucas told Brooke.

* * *

Haley whipped the tables now, she turned the open sign to closed. She was going to close the shop for night and go to the hospital. She forced herself to work, so she wouldn't have to think about Brooke and the possibilites of her not having to wake up. Haley groaned, trying to keep her mind off of Brooke. All she had were memories and the imagination of Brooke and her reuniting. Haley picked up her phone and dailed her husband.

"Hello?" Nathan answered. Haley huffed, closing her eyes.

"I'm losing my mind." Haley confessed to him. Nathan understood, she picked up the phone and pressed it against her ear. She faced the register, listening to Nathan's wise words. "It's been a couple of weeks and still nothing. Lucas hasn't been answering my calls, I feel like something went wrong," Haley started to bite on her fingernails.

"Nothing is wrong, he's proabably just busy. He just won the championship, you might be out celebrating." Nathan shrugged his shoulders. Haley shook her head.

"No, Lucas won't do that...not without Brooke." Haley mumbled, thinking of a reason why Lucas wasn't answering her calls.

"You shouldn't stress yourself out." Nathan begged his wife. Haley rolled her eyes, it was going to be hard not to be stressed out.

"That's easier said then done." Haley told him. Haley heard the bell of the cafe door opening. "Were closed." Haley said without turning around, not focusing on who walked in.

"Hphm, I thought being best friends with the owner would give me credit." Brooke crossed her arms. Haley turned around, not believing the voice. She saw Brooke standing in front of the door with Lucas beside her. Haley was shocked, her heard dropped to her stomach and her legs became weak. She didn't even notice that she was crying. Brooke smiled, loving the warming look on Haley's face.

"Brooke?" Haley asked her. Brooke nodded, ready to her hug her best friend. "Oh my god!" Haley cheered, running up to Brooke and wrapping her arms around her. They held each other tightly, never wanting to let go. "Oh my god," Haley mumbled, holding to Brooke so tightly, then she began to sob. Brooke conforted her, seeing how Haley was crying. "I thought I'd lost you," Haley cried, crying into Brooke's shoulder.

"Never," Brooke hugged her. Haley pulled away, whipping her tears, giving Brooke a closer look. She looked the same, she lost a little weight but she was Brooke Davis. Haley was filled with so much excitment that she didn't know what to do with herself. "Thank you, Hales." Brooke told her. Haley narrowed her eyebrows.

"For what?" Haley asked her.

"For not giving up on me. Lucas told me everything." Brooke told her.

"You were there for me, I had to be there for you. After all, your my best friend." Haley smiled. Brooke pulled Haley in for another tight hug. "There is so much that I have to tell you," Haley chuckled. "Oh, Nathan." Haley quickly grabbed her phone. "Nathan, come to the cafe. I have something to show you." Haley looked over at Brooke. It only took a few minutes for Nathan to show up at the cafe. He walked into the cafe, seeing Haley sitting with someone. Brooke slowly turned around, showing her face to Nathan. Nathan took a step back, his breath was takin away.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked her.

"The one and only," Brooke raised her shoulders with a bright smile. Nathan ran up to her, picking her up and gently spinning her around. "Oh, okay, Nat." Brooke tapped his shoulders, asking him to put her down.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Nathan tried to say.

"I know." Brooke assured him.

"Brooke, I'm so sorry." Nathan tried to apologize but didn't care about that. All she cared about was that she was here now and they could make up for the lost time that they had.

"You did nothing wrong," Brooke quickly hugged Nathan. Nathan wrapped his arms around her, still thinking that this was all just a dream. Nathan took in a deep breath, making himself believe that this was real and that everything was going to be okay for now on.


	33. Chapter 33

Brooke thought about all the moments that she shared with the old man. She thought about what he taught her in life and how he taught her how to love again. Brooke looked at the casket, seeing the red and yellow flowers on it. It felt so unreal to her, it didn't seem like he was gone but he was. There was no more old man at the book store, a part of her will always be with him but she reminded herself that she will see him again. The pastor looked down beside Brooke, at her husband. Lucas stood up, kissing Brooke on her forehead before he walked up to podium. He looked at the small group that new the old man, it was just a few of them. Brooke wanted it to be small, she wanted it to be with the people that actually knew him. Lucas looked down at his paper, the eulogy that he wrote. He wasn't prepared for this, he knew that this day would come but not as soon as it was. Lucas took in a deep breath, looking at his beautiful wife. She was hurt, she had this endless sad look on her face and tears in her eyes. Lucas hated seeing her like this, he wanted to give her peace and comfort.

"Davis Richard was a good man," Lucas started to say, he crumbled the paper in his hand. He wanted to speak from the heart, he stared into his wife's eyes as she glanced at the casket. "Davis Richard was more than a good man," Lucas corrected himself. "He was a hero." Lucas started to say. "See, when I was at my lowest point, I thought I will never see the light again or I would have this sinking pain for the rest of my life. And then, Davis showed up. He was like this angel. He told me things, he made me believe in love again." Lucas stared at his wife. Brooke finally looked up, Davis had taught her the same thing. "He taught that life takes but it also gives you beauty, you just have to see it." Lucas smiled a little. "He taught that if I'm going through hell that I just have to keep going, no matter what. Because at the end of that tunnel there is always a light and I believed that with all my heart," Lucas cleared his throat, feeling choked up. "Davis gave me something that could never be replaced...my beautiful wife." Lucas winked at Brooke. "He was there for her when I wasn't. He was there for me when she wasn't. So, yea, Davis Richard was more than a good man." Lucas looked at everyone. Nathan, Mouth, Haley, skills, Jamie. They were all here. Lucas sat back down next to his wife as they watched the casket get lowered into the ground. Brooke's heart sank in her chest and she felt like she couldn't breathe. It took Brooke a moment but she felt better. Lucas sat in the car, waiting for Brooke. She was talking to Nathan and Haley for a moment but then left. Brooke quickly walked towards the car and poked her head through the window.

"Let's go to the field, Luke." Brooke asked him, she opened the door and sat in the car. Lucas smiled, nodding. It was fifteen-minute drive but they were there. Brooke walked out into the long green field. She felt like she was at peace and invisible. This is where she could think, and just be herself. Brooke spun around, taking in the deep air. Lucas watched as Brooke took in this moment. "I missed this place, We haven't been here in years." Brooke quickly sat down. Lucas sat beside her.

"Since senior year." Lucas reminded her. Brooke raised his eyebrow, she didn't believe that it was that long but it was. Brooke thought back to senior year, it was the best time of her life.

"Senior year," Brooke laid back and so did Lucas. Lucas laughed, remembering back to old times that they had.

"That was the best year." Lucas informed Brooke.

"Yea because I was there. You wouldn't have made it through without me." Brooke kinked her eyebrow.

"Uh, I think it's the other way around." Lucas turned to his side, facing Brooke. "But you did save me. I would have ended up with Peyton." Lucas raised his eyebrow. "She came back you know," Lucas told Brooke.

"I wish I could hate her." Brooke said to Lucas.

"That's why I love you, Brooke, because you have a kind heart." Lucas removed the strand of hair away from her face. Brooke smiled slightly, she felt a little better. She still didn't understand why Peyton would do something like that. "I'm just happy that you're here." Lucas grabbed her hand.

"Me too." Brooke kissed Lucas, laying on his chest. They looked up at the clear blue sky. "This is it." Brooke smiled, seeing how her life turned out.

"This is it." Lucas agreed. Lucas squeezed her hand, making sure that she was still here. Every second, he would make sure that she was okay. He was so afraid of losing her.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked him. Lucas thought for a second, he didn't know yet.

"I don't know. It's just-I feel like if I wake up...you're going to be gone." Lucas said honestly. Brooke held her tighter, understanding what he was feeling.

"I'm always going to be here until we're old and cranky." Brooke chuckled. "I'll stand by you," Brooke sang playfully. Lucas laughed, happy that she was back.

Brooke held onto her son, she couldn't wait to watch him grow up into a wonderful man like his father. Davis was so beautiful, he was a happy baby. Brooke kissed him on the forehead, rocking him slightly. She watched as Jamie played around with his friends, she thought it was a perfect time for everyone just to spend time together. Skills and Mouth were talking with Millicent eating the food beside them.

"Brooke Davis," Brooke heard her name being called. Brooke looked over and saw Claire and Sara walk towards her. They sat beside her on the stairs. They looked out into the backyard, watching everyone connect. Sara reached in her backpack, it was time that she finished her report.

"My report started to become a story," Sara chuckled a little, handing Brooke a copy. Brooke looked down at the thick paper, it was filled with words page to page without any space. Claire squinted her eyes, trying to block the sun from harming her eyes.

"Thank you," Brooke told Sara. Sara shrugged her shoulders, she didn't think that it was important.

"I'm really glad you were okay." Claire said to Brooke. Brooke was happy that she was okay too. Lucas walked out into the back, seeing Claire and Sara sitting next to Brooke.

"The girls I just wanted to see." Lucas said, carrying a box and a large pile of papers in his hands. He handed the box to Claire and then papers to Sara. They looked up at him confusedly, curious to what he handed them. Claire inside the box and saw the letters.

"Are these the letters that Brooke wrote to you?" Claire said surprised.

"Those are the letters that Brooke and I wrote to each other, since sophomore year. Every letter is there." Lucas winked at Claire. Brooke smiled, agreeing that these letters should be with the girls. Lucas looked over at Sara, she was impressed with Coach scott.

"And that's a copy of my book," Lucas pointed to the papers that were in Sara's hands. Sara gasped.

"Oh my god," Claire said.

"Are you serious?" Sara asked him, making sure that he was okay with this.

"Knock yourself out." Lucas shrugged his shoulders. Sara grabbed Claire's hand and they ran into the house. Haley walked out, wondering what the girls were such in a rush too.

"What did you give those girls?" Haley asked Lucas. Brooke stood up, handing Davis to Haley, knowing that Haley wanted to hold him.

"The letters that Lucas and I wrote to each other and the book he wrote." Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"Lucas," Haley laughed.

"I thought it would help her essay." Lucas shrugged his shoulders. Brooke held up the essay that Sara handed to her.

"Speaking of essays, she gave me a copy." Brooke gave to Lucas because it was really meant for him. Lucas promised himself that he would read this.

"I'm going to go help Nathan in the kitchen," Lucas kissed Brooke on the forehead and walked back into the house. Haley and Brooke watched Lucas disappear in the house. Haley was curious to what was happening with them two.

"Is everything okay? It seems pretty normal." Haley looked down at Davis.

"Normal as in Lucas telling me he loves me everytime he sees me." Brooke answered her. They both started to walk towards the house.

"Could you blame him? He thought you were going to be gone forever." Haley explained to her. Brooke understood, she would be doing the same thing. The doorbell rang, Haley walked over to answer the door and was surprised to see who it was. she thought that she would never see this person ever again. They all stood there, seeing the stranger walk into the house.

"Who's that?" Claire whispered to Sara. Sara clinched her fist, knowing exactly who it was.

"Peyton," Sara tried to take a step forward but Claire stopped her. Claire didn't want Sara to anything to hurt Peyton, that wasn't her job. Everyone looked over at Brooke, seeing her reaction. She didnt have a surprised look on her face, she was just hurt.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked her.

"I heard that you were okay." Peyton said apologetic. "I'm happy that you're okay," Peyton smiled.

"Yea, no thanks to you." Sara accidentally blurted out but everyone was thinking it so they didn't judge her. Claire pulled Sara back further and forced her to close her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Brooke." Peyton cried. "I'm so sorry," Peyton pleaded. Brooke didn't want to hear it, she had already forgiven Peyton for what she did. Peyton would say it a million times until she knows that Brooke forgives her.

"I forgive you." Brooke quickly, leaving everyone in shock, even herself. This was the first time that she was saying this out loud. Sara couldn't believe that Brooke would forgive Peyton for something like this.

"Oh my god," Claire whispered to Sara.

"I forgive you," Brooke said it again, so that everyone could hear. mouth, skills and Millicent walked in when they saw the sight of Peyton. They thought they were going to see her again, after the threats they made to her. "I forgive for stabbing me in the back so many times, I forgive you for almost taking me away from my child. I forgive for almost having my son live without knowing his mother. I forgive you for breaking my heart over and over again," Brooke had tears in her eyes, she was trying to tell herself not to cry but she couldn't. "I forgive you for almost driving Lucas insane, I forgive you for hurting Richard so bad that he had a heart attack and died. I forgive you for having Nathan completely shut his family out because I didn't give him a chance to tell him how much appreciate and love him. I forgive you for hurting everyone. I forgive you for everything." Brooke whipped the tears from her face, it hurt confessing these things to her. Peyton knew that Brooke could never forgive her, this was something that she couldn't come back from. "I forgive you, Peyton." Brooke huffed, giving Peyton a slight smile to show that she was going to be okay. "But I never...never want to see you again." Brooke became serious, looking deeply in Peyton's eyes. Peyton looked around at the beautiful people that she loved so much and wished that she could make everything feel better. She didn't want to give up on Brooke but she already did. Peyton whipped her tears and cleared her throat and looked back up at Brooke.

"I am sorry," Peyton said to her. Sara rolled her eyes, having enough of Peyton's lies. "and I'm sorry if that's not enough for you." Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh screw this," Claire said, quickly walking up to Peyton and slapping her as hard as she could. they all gasped, surprised that Claire was the one who was slapped, Peyton. They all knew that one would break and punch Peyton in the face but they didn't know that it was going to Claire. Peyton cupped her cheek where she was hit. "That's for Davis." Claire raised her eyebrow, pointing a finger at Peyton. Peyton was filled with anger, she couldn't control it. Peyton grabbed a hold of Claire's finger and bent it backward. "Ouch!" Claire screamed. they all quickly reacted, reaching for Peyton but Sara was quicker. Sara gave Peyton a quick punch in the face. Peyton stumbled two steps back from the hit, she held her nose but no blood was coming out. Sara held onto Claire, making sure that she was okay. Brooke grabbed the girls and walked them outside, she was finished with Peyton.

"I think you should go," Skills told Peyton, opening the front door for her. Peyton didn't look at anyone, she just left and didn't say a word. Lucas walked outside with a proud smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I'm so proud of you," Lucas confessed to her, knowing that she wanted to hear it. Brooke shrugged her shoulders but also proud of herself.

"Davis would've wanted me to forgive her." Brooke told Lucas. Lucas nodded, thinking back to the old man.


	34. Chapter 34

Lucas smiled, feeling a rush of peace. He didn't have his axienty like he did before. He hung up the picture of his family and his friends. It was just Brooke, him, Davis, Haley, Jamie, and Nathan smiling at the camera. This was his favorite picture, it shows how his life was everything that he wanted. He wanted to have friends for the rest of his life, he wanted to have a beautiful wife that he loved dearly and he wanted a son; and teach him everything that he knew. Everything that he wanted, came true. It was a wild crazy life. Brooke walked into the living room where Lucas was. She watched as he stared at the picture.

"That was a great day," Brooke smiled, walking up towards Lucas. She wrapped her arms around, laying her head on his shoulder as they both looked at the picture. "Davis was running around," Brooke laughed.

"Next he's going to be running down the court." Lucas smirked.

"He's only two Lucas," Brooke raised her eyebrow. She wanted her baby to stay her baby, her son was growing up so fast. "Plus, were going to have to make another one in about nine months." Brooke winked at him. Lucas narrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out what Brooke was talking about.

"Nine months?" Lucas asked her. Then, he paused. He goofy smile formed across his face. "Nine months?! Your pregnant." Lucas told her. Brooke nodded, answering him. Lucas quickly kissed his wife, he was so excited.

"I'm two weeks," Brooke smiled. Lucas couldn't stop kissing her. Lucas had no words, only two. He moved the strand of hair away from Brooke's face, looking deeply into her eyes. He felt his heart was racing like the first time that he saw her.

"Thank you," Lucas mumbled but Brooke could hear him.

"For what?" Brooke chuckled.

"For everything...for coming back to me." Lucas felt the tears whelm in his eyes. He cupped her cheek with his hand. Brooke placed her hand on top of his. Lucas squinted his eyes. "When's the last time we danced?" Lucas quickly asked her. Brooke thought that was a blunt question but she was going to answer it.

"Since our wedding day," Brooke told him. Lucas grabbed Brooke's hands, pulling her in the middle of the living room. He placed her arms over his shoulder.

"Dance with me," Lucas begged her, having a slight smile on his face.

"I thought you'd never ask," Brooke teased. Brooke laid her head on his chest as they slowly danced. They both wished they could stay in this moment forever.

 _Lucas took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down but nothing was helping. He was completely shaking, this was the most nervous that he has ever been. He felt like he was going to have a panic attack, he was thinking of a million things that could go wrong. He was thinking about what he could do wrong. He had these doubts in his head._

 _"Are you okay?" Nathan walked down the steps, wondering where his brother was. Lucas turned around, shaking his head._

 _"Do you think were ready for this? I mean, were just kids." Lucas quickly said in one breathe. Nathan knew that Lucas would have second thoughts because he did._

 _"I think no one is as ready as you and Brooke. You guys are meant for each other." Nathan answered honestly. Lucas still had doubt in his mind. He looked away from Nathan, trying to figure out what he's going to do. "If I listened to every doubt in my mind...I wouldn't be married with Haley...I wouldn't have Jamie and they are the best thing that ever happened to me." Nathan tried to tell Lucas. Lucas closed his eyes, calming himself down. If Nathan did it, he could do it. "Are you okay?" Nathan asked him._

 _"I just need some air," Lucas rushed down the hallway, trying to find his way out of the church._

 _Brooke was breathing heavily, hunged over trying to catch her breath. She was having a panic attack. Haley tried to calm her down, rubbing back as Brooke tried not to throw up. She was freaking out, she didn't think she was ready to get married. She didn't know anything, she wished someone would tell her what to do._

 _"Brooke, your okay," Haley assured her, continuing to rub her back. Brooke quickly stood up, looking over at Haley. Brooke didn't believe that Haley knew what she was feeling._

 _"I don't think I can do this." Brooke shook her head, pacing back and forth._

 _"No, no, no, trust me, you don't want to do that." Haley tried to change her mind._

 _"Haley, we are just twenty-one. I still have the rest of my life. What if this doesn't work? I don't want to be heart broken." Brooke rubbed her forehead, she felt a headache coming on._

 _"Brooke, I was asking myself those same questions." Haley told her. Brooke stopped heaving, listening to what Haley was saying. "I thought I was making a big mistake but then, I knew that he was the person that I wanted to be with. I wanted to make a million mistakes with him. I didn't want no one else." Haley informed her. It made Brooke feel a little better. There was a knock at the door, Haley and Brooke didn't know who it was. Brooke walked up to door, slowly opening it and saw Lucas. She quickly shut the door back._

 _"Lucas, what are you doing here?!" Brooke raised her voice, pressing her back against the door. "You can't see the bride before the wedding, it's bad luck." Brooke told him._

 _"I know, I know...I just...I needed to talk to you." Lucas begged her. Brooke could hear the pain in his voice. Lucas couldn't talk to anyone like he could talk to Brooke. She was the only person that could calm him down, the only person that he would listen to. Brooke pressed her ear against the door. "I'm an asshole." Lucas confessed. Brooke smirked._

 _"Why?" Brooke asked him. Lucas licked his lips, hoping that Brooke wouldn't be mad at him._

 _"I was having doubts about us...about this wedding." Lucas swallowed, praying that Brooke wouldn't get mad at him. There was a slight pause._

 _"Then, I'm a asshole to; because I was thinking the same thing." Brooke chuckled a little. Lucas smiled, happy that Brooke wasn't angry at him. "I just fear that were not cut out for this marriage thing...or having children-"_

 _"So did I but...I would like to try...with you." Lucas begged her. Brooke smiled happily. She quickly sat down on the ground. "If Haley and Nathan could do it. We can to." Lucas said to her. "All that doubt in my mind, I finally forced myself to think about us getting married. And I don't want to spend the rest of my life without no one else but you. I knew I loved you since the first time I saw you but you never knew. You loved me for who I was...you never gave up on me. You changed me-"_

 _"You changed me too." Brooke cried, having a bright smile on her face. "I was just so scared Lucas...your so kind, gentle...I felt like I would have ruined us...ruined you."_

 _"You are the absolute best thing that ever happened to me. You're all that matters to me. I love you. I know I want this because I want you to have everything you want...not matter how much it destroys me. And all these doubts...I love you...especially now. You are worth fighting for-"_

 _"Lucas?" Brooke called out his name. Lucas heard her voice but it was lower this time. He quickly sat down, sitting closer to the door._

 _"I want to grow old with you." Lucas quickly said. Brooke covered her face, she didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it. She opened the door slightly, showing her face a little. Lucas looked up at his wife, seeing her beautiful face._

 _"I want to grow old with you too." Brooke held her hand out, Lucas grabbed her hand and held it. "I love you so much." Brooke smiled._

 _"I love you too." Lucas kissed her hand. Haley whipped her tears from her face, she was moved by Lucas' words._

 _"Okay, Lucas. You have to go, we have to get the bride ready." Haley cleared her throat, helping Brooke from the ground. Haley moved Brooke from the door. Haley poked her head out. "I'm proud of you." Haley told Lucas._

 _"Thanks," Lucas took a step back away from the door. Haley quickly shut the door. Lucas felt like he could do this now. The door swung open, Brooke quickly ran out and covered Lucas' eyes. She kissed him quickly. Lucas laughed._

 _"I love you." Brooke said again. Lucas kissed his finace again, only seeing black._

 _"I love you too." Lucas smirked. Brooke grabbed Lucas' hands and covered his eyes with them. She ran back in the room and shut the door behind him. Lucas removed his hands and she was gone. he couldn't help but smile. Lucas found his way outside, behind the church. There was a garden, it was so beautiful. He was ready to marry his beautiful fiance._

 _"Lucas?" He heard a voice say. He turned around, his smile quickly faded. The young blonde stood in front of him._

 _"Peyton?" Lucas asked, making sure that she was actually here._

 _"It's me." Peyton tried to smile but she couldn't. She had this sad look on her face. Her face was pale, her eyes were red and there were tears in her eyes. It seemed like she had been crying for hours._

 _"What are you doing here?" Lucas raised his shoulders. Peyton held her head down, saddened that Lucas wasn't happy to see her. "You can't be here." Lucas took a step forward towards her._

 _"Your not happy to see me," Peyton asked him. Lucas didn't know what to say, he didn't want to answer the question because he knew why she was here. He would have to be gentle with Peyton, she was fragile._

 _"Of course I am," Lucas quickly hugged her but he wanted the hug to be short. Peyton knew that Lucas didn't want her to be here. Lucas pulled away, even though Peyton didn't want to. "But you have to go." Lucas quickly said to her._

 _"Why?" Peyton asked him._

 _"Because it's over between us. I'm marrying Brooke today." Lucas informed Peyton. Peyton rolled her eyes._

 _"I know." Peyton raised her voice a little. "But, your not ready for that Luke." Peyton crossed her arms._

 _"So, you've come to stop me." Lucas guessed. Peyton didn't say a word. "Peyton, I don't know how many times I have to say this but It's Brooke. It's always been Brooke." Lucas told her once again._

 _"Maybe a million times more," Peyton shot back. "Don't marry her, Luke." Peyton begged him._

 _"Why?" Lucas asked her. "Why should I not marry Brooke. She makes me happy. I love being around her, so much that I would want to be around her for the rest of my life." Lucas told her._

 _"Your not ready," Peyton explained._

 _"I am!" Lucas raised his voice._

 _"If you just listen to me-" Peyton tried to explain._

 _"She's pregant." Lucas quickly said before Peyton said anything else. Peyton paused, tears rolling down her face._

 _"What?" Peyton took a step back, shocked._

 _"She's pregnant..." Lucas nodded. "It's Brooke, Peyton. It's her." Lucas took a step back from Peyton. "You have to go." Lucas turned away, walking back into the church. Lucas stood on the stage with his hands behind his back, he was ready. He had been ready his whole life for this moment. He couldn't hide the wide smile on his face, he just kept smiling. There was so much that he was happy for, Brooke, his family, and his unborn child. He was so excited for this special moment in his life, sharing his life with the one he loves. He felt a soft touch on his shoulder, he turned around and Nathan was standing behind him. They quickly gave each other a hug, proud on each other accomplishments._

 _"I'm so proud of you, man." Nathan told him, pulling away from the hug._

 _"I'm proud of you," Lucas tapped him, making sure that Nathan has done well. Nathan was excited for his brother but he was also excited for what life has in stored for them._

 _"Are you ready?" Nathan raised his eyebrow. Lucas let out a deep breath, he was nervous but he knew everything would be alright. His heart was beating out is chest but he stood his ground. Lucas nodded, finally answering Nathan's question. "It's going to be fine." Nathan assured Lucas. Lucas looked down at the sits, seeing the people. Then he saw Peyton walk in, looking to find a seat. "Oh my god, is that-" Nathan whispered to Lucas._

 _"Peyton," Lucas said angirly. Lucas walked towards her, stopping her from sitting down. Lucas grabbed her arm. "What are you doing here?" Lucas whispered, trying not to make a scene._

 _"Brooke is still my best friend." Peyton snatched her hand back. "I promised her that i will be there for her wedding, even if it's with the guy I love." Peyton sat down in the second row. Lucas huffed._

 _"Peyton, please, just go." Lucas begged._

 _"I'm not leaving Lucas." Peyton warned him. Then suddenly the music started to play, Lucas held his breath. There was nothing that he could do. He walked back to the stage, standing next to the prest and Nathan._

 _"What did she say?" Nathan whispered to him._

 _"She's not leaving," Lucas said back to her._

 _"Lucas-" Nathan tried to say._

 _"I know." Lucas stopped him from saying anything else but Lucas couldn't focus on Peyton. He was afraid to breathe. It was like the air was sucked out of him and he felt like his chest was going to collapse. He kept trying to tell himself to breathe but he couldn't. First, he saw Haley walking down the aisle, Peyton turned around and caught Haley's eyes as she walked down. Haley didn't say a word, just a confused look on her face. Haley took her place as maid of honor on the stage. Lucas' eyes widened, he was going to fall on the ground. He could feel his knees getting weak and the blood draining from his body. And then Brooke came from the corner. She had a long, puffy, sweetheart shaped dress. She had endless beauty. She gave Lucas a slight smile, seeing the panic look on his face. Brooke walked down the aisle, giving everyone a smile and wink. Brooke stood in front of Lucas._

 _"I've seen this look before," Brooke whispered to him. Lucas opened his mouth but words weren't coming out. "Just breathe, Luke." Brooke said to him, taking his hands. Lucas looked down, seeing how his hands were so much bigger but they fit perfectly in them. Lucas noticed that he was breathing again and his heart rate was going back to normal. He wasn't panicking anymore, he could breathe. He quickly looked back at Brooke, wondering how she did that. She had this wide smile on her face, her eyes were so bright. Something suddenly happened, his heart stopped for a second and started to beat again but a little faster. He had this twist in his stomach, butterflies. Lucas had felt this before, it was when he first realized that he was in love with Brooke. When they were high school, Lucas would have this same feeling when he saw Brooke. She would make his lose his breath but he felt like he couldn't breathe until he was with her._

 _"You look so beautiful, Brooke." Lucas said to her, not knowing that the words were coming from his mouth. Brooke shrugged his shoulders, blushing a little._

 _"I thought sweat pants and a large white t-shirt wasn't very appropriate, so I had to settle for this dress." Brooke leaned in, whispering in Lucas' ear. Lucas laughed, pulling his fiance in closer. He didn't want to be apart from her. The ceremony began but Brooke and Lucas felt like they were the only two people there. Lucas never thought that he could be this happy in his life, he had his moments but this was the best. Lucas watched Brooke's mouth open, seeing the words slip through her mouth and into his ear. He listened to every word. "Lucas Scott, if four years ago you told me that you will marry me, I would think that you were crazy." Brooke started to say to him, she heard slight laughs in the church. Brooke had tears whelm in her eyes. "You have been the absolute best part of my life. You have taught me so many things. You've loved me when I didn't even love myself. I was so scared of letting people in, for obvious reason because it scared me so much. The truth is that I love you, I love you so much that it scares the hell out of me. And I'd try to fight it but you...you are something that I just can't shake. You are the best influence. You're all what matters to me. You have been my best friend, lover, a partner in crime and now you're going to be husband. Who would have thought?" Brooke asked._

 _"No one," Haley teased. Everyone laughed, so did Lucas and Brooke._

 _"I saw it," Lucas winked at his fiance. Now, it was Lucas' turn, to tell how much he loved Brooke. He didn't have the words, even though he has practiced them so many times. "I could tell you a million reason of how I love you," Lucas started to say. "But I won't." Lucas said bluntly. Brooke giggled. "Because I'm just going to show you, every day, every second and every hour, for the rest of my life. I will show you what you and my future-" Lucas didn't know the sex of his child._

 _"Son," Brooke finished for him. Lucas placed his hand on Brooke's stomach, completely shocked. He was having that feeling again, his breath being taken away._

 _"A boy?" Lucas felt a tear fall from his eyes. Brooke smiled widely, nodding her head. "Well, you and my future son." Lucas finished his sentence. Lucas back at his finace. "Brooke I have been in love with you since I first saw you, I knew were special and I knew that you might change my life but never like this. You changed me for the better. You've made me so happy that it's an understatement." Lucas pulled his vows from his pocket and looked down at them. "I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together. With my whole heart, I take you as my wife, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always." Lucas kissed Brooke's hand. Brooke felt moved by what Lucas was saying. They both smiled each other, glad that they made the choices that they've made._

 _"Well, with that being said. I pronounce you husband and wife." The preacher said to them. Lucas quickly grabbed Brooke by the hips and pulled her in. Brooke wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. The church stood up and clapped for the lovely couple. Haley whipped her tears away, clapping her hands as she watched her two best friends get married. She thought that this couldn't be any more perfect._

 _"We did it." Brooke pulled away from Lucas, looking deeply into his eyes. They both turned to their friends, giving everyone a smile. Brooke saw a blonde leaving the church. Peyton turned around, giving Lucas and Brooke one last look. BRooke took in a deep breath, not saying a word._

They danced the night away. They danced with their son and daughter. They danced with their grandchildren. They danced until they were grey and old.

Fin.


End file.
